More Than Love
by SarandShar
Summary: Through it all... Elizabeth Wakefield and Todd Wilkins are still together. Now be there as they share their life and love with each other in a marriage that was always meant to be.
1. Prologue

Ok, here's the 411. We're Sar and Shar - both avid Sweet Valley fans. Sometimes we put our love for SV and out talent for creativity together through RP (Role playing). This is one of those times. Sar is playing Liz and Shar is playing Todd. Every other paragraph switches off between their point of views.One thing to keep in mind we do not own these characters they are property of Francine Pascal. Please review once you have read a chapter or finished the story, we'd love to hear from you. Comments, complaints, criticisms, send them our way at   
  
Todd never knew a word like "consummation" could hold so much for   
  
him. But it was just proven to him that it could. He sighed, and   
  
continued spooning Liz in his arms, her naked body pressed against his. He   
  
breathed deeply and took in the scent of her hair. "I love you baby"   
  
he whispered to her, knowing he meant it with all his heart. They'd   
  
just consummated their marriage, in the honeymoon suit of the Sweet Valley   
  
Inn. Todd had made love to every part of her, with everything he had.   
  
"We'll never need more than love, cause that's enough for us." he   
  
whispered into her ear. "That was amazing" he told her, running his hand up   
  
and down one of her bare arms. "Thank you for saving yourself for me"   
  
he said to her emotionally, even though he knew it was hypocritical of   
  
him to do so, since he had not saved himself for her. But still, Liz   
  
had just offered her virginity to him, and he had taken it with honor,   
  
showing her, with words and actions, just how grateful he was for !  
  
it. "A guy can get used to this" he joked softly. Liz smiled up at   
  
him with gratitude, "I can get used to this too," she said sentimentally,   
  
snuggling up to him. Then he smiled tenderly at   
  
her. "I can't wait until we can do this with even more of an indeed   
  
purpose in mind." Liz giggled at that. "That'll be fun," she said   
  
trailing off, "But I do want to wait a couple of years, so that I can get   
  
my foot in the door for a career." She trailed a finger along his   
  
chest. "But I want that more than anything in the world" she concluded.   
  
Todd rolled her over and kissed her passionately as his response.   
  
Whatever their life held for them, and whenever it specifically held that, he   
  
knew they'd be fine because it didn't take anything more than love, and   
  
they certainly had enough of that. Especially tonight, as they   
  
continued making it...... 


	2. Chapter 1: Temperatures and Time Tables

Liz stirred the tomato sauce and tested it. Perfect she thought. She was making dinner, all of Todd's favorites, spaghetti garlic bread and a Caesar tossed salad. She was getting excited for tonight, they were going ot try again. After countless months of trying they still had not succeeded in conceiving and hopefully tonight would be it. She tried to set the scene but her heart was just not into it. She put the wine bottle in the chiller and finished getting everything ready. She had taken her temperature and tested her hormone level and today was the day. She took off her apron and went to go freshen up. It was minutes before Todd was going to be home. Hopefully he would be happy she tried to surprise him. Todd parked his toyota Tacoma in his usual spot on the street under the tree in front of their ingle story, split level house. He gathered up his gym bag (he had played some hoops with the kids during lunch) and his briefcase which held all of his important athletic director stuff that he would need to work on tonight. He was the AD at a local high school, and also coached the boys varsity basketball team. And their season had just started, making his lie a little busier for the next few months. And a much more demanding schedule was asked of him, with all the various games and tournaments- in a variety of towns. He sighed and got out and shut the door behind him. It was 6:45 and was very obvious that Liz was already home from her work, and not just by her car parked in the driveway, but because the entire house was lit up. He walked up the walk and put his key in the door and tried to open it, but the damn thing was sticking, it had been doing that a lot lately. So Todd reinserted his key then gave it a nudge with his shoulder, and it opened. He stepped inside and shut it behind him. He'd try and work on it tonight after dinner, if he hd a chance. As he stepped inside he was immediately met with the delicious scent of dinner, and his stomach grumbled. He set his briefcase on the small table in the foyer then walked to the bedroom to put his gym bag away. He hadn't seen Liz yet. "I'm home" he said simply, as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom. Liz reapplied her make up and brushed through her hair. She heard Todd at the door and him yell. She quick took one last look at her reflection and crossed her fingers. "THis is it," she said to herself. She went back into the kitchen and made the final preparations. She pulled the bread out and set it on the table and strained the spaghetti. "Im in the kitchen," liz said yelling back to todd. She knew he was in the bedroom changing clothes. It was his normal coming home routine. Todd had just walked into the bedroom when he heard Liz call out. Kitchen, ya, that made sense, he thought to himself as he dropped his gym bag on the floor by the dresser. Ya his routine, in their 3 years of marriage, had been, come and change into casual clothes before dinner, but for some reason Todd didn't do that tonight. Instead, he loosened his tie so that it was hanging loosely around his neck, and he undid the top button on his blue shirt. He was rolling up the sleeves as he walked back through the hallway towards the kitchen. Liz was standing by the sink, with her back to him, but Todd knew that she ahd heard him enter. He started rolling the other sleeve. "Hi sweetheart." he said to her, still working on his sleeves. Liz turned around, "Hey honey, how was work?" she asked in an automatic voice. She turned off the oven stirring the sauce one more time. Everything was ready for tonight. She tossed the salad one more time and headed to the table. She put some candles on the table and lit them. She turned on the stereo to some soft music and waited for todd to answer. "It was pretty good- the usual I guess. But I've got a lot of paperwork that I brought home with me tonight." Todd responded as he semi watched what she was doing. He went to the cabinet and got out a glass then went to the water cooler and poured himself some water. He sipped it then really started watching her. Music? Candles? "I didn't forget some sort of anniversary did I?" he asked, then downed the rest of the water. I mean, weeknight dinners were typically very casual for them. Heck- sometimes they didn't even bother eating in the dinning room. Liz smiled at him, "If their was one I didn't know about it either," she said, "But Im ovulating today," She put the bowl of spaghetti and sauce on the table and sat down. She looked at todd expectantly waiting for him to sit down. Todd's grip either tightened or loosened around the glass as he heard her say that. He wasn't sure which, but the fact was, he had an immediate response to it. He ran his tongue along on his bottom lip. "Oh, right...." he said, then realized he should go sit down, which he did. "You mentioned that this morning, didn't you?" he mumbled. He had been in a major hurry this morning though, he had been running late, so obviously, it hadn't really hit him then. "I didn't realize that was cause for candles and music at dinner though" he stated offhandedly as he helped himself to some salad. His mind wandered back to the days, months ago, about 8 actually, when Liz would announce that she was ovulating and the two of them would jump into bed, nothing else needing to be said. But- after eight months of trying-with no success, it just didn't hold that same affect for him anymore. He was a bit dejected from it all. "Well I just wanted to set the mood, hoping it would spark something," she said, "I went into work to hand in my story then took the day off and just relaxed I have been so stressed out that maybe that will make a difference," she said. She opened the chilled wine and poured a glass, "Do you want some?" she asked. Todd nodded, it made complete sense, what she said. But he was dejected so he was in that place where he was feeling like nothing would help them in their endeavor. Still, he knew Liz had been disappointed about all of this for the past couple of months too, and she was making an effort to be positive, so he knew bringing her down to his level would certainly help nothing. "Yeah" he said distractedly, scooting his glass closer to her. "Thanks......So you took the day off, and just relaxed huh? Didja just stay at home then?" "Well I had lunch with Jess and I went shopping and I came home and just watched some tv and decided that I haven't exactly been the greatest wife to you so I thought I would surprise you with your favorite meal," she smiled "I know its been sort of depressing around here." Todd jerked his head up, feeling awful, just awful- like the most horrible husband. He put down his fork. "Liz-, no, you've been a great wife, don't even say that." And it was true, completely. "I don't care much about favorite meals," he said to her. "And, it hasn't ben depressing around here, what are you talking about?" he said,lying through his teeth and suddenly made himself look a lot happier. "Things have been fine." He picked up his fork again and started eating his salad. He was the type of person, and Liz, as his wife now for 3 nears nearly, knew it, but he was the type who had to eat their meals in sections, it was just habit. He's eat the salad. Then he'd eat the spaghetti, then he'd probably eat the bread. Liz rolled her eyes, "They haven't been and we're both at fault," she put her hand over Todd's, "I guess I've just been so caught up in wanting a baby that I didn't stop and think how you feel about this, and I'm sorry things will definitely get better," She smiled sweetly, "After dinner I got another surprise for you," she winked. Todd was glad Liz didn't allow him to continue Bullshitting her. He broke into a small smile of his own, this one sincere. "It has been pretty bad lately, hasn't it? Especially since we ahd that discussion a week ago about possibly going to see a doctor." Todd hadn't liked hat conversation, one bit. he didn't like having to think that there was something wrong with him, or his guys. Or something wrong with Liz either- she'd be devastated, and so would he, about that. So somehow, by not going and potentially not learning these things, made it better than going and finding out and at least having understanding. Yes, he hadn't too thrilled with the idea of them going to see one, to put it mildly. But it had been about 8 months now since they had really begun trying, so, for her to bring it up wasn't at all ridiculous. "I'll fix my mood about it all, sorry Liz." he told her, contrite. "What kinda surprise?" he found himself asking. He had always been curious when it came to surprises, He had less willpower than Liz. He finished his salad and moved that plate aside, took a sip of the wine she had poured for him, and dished out some pasta. "I'm sure you'll like it," liz said smiling secretly, she knew this was torture for him, he couldn't;t stand surprises. Liz twirled a bit of spaghetti on her fork and took a bite. There was something about italian food that she loved. And it had a calming relaxing effect on her. She laughed to herself it could have just been the wine, but whatever it was she felt her spirits lift and she felt better than she had in months, the anxiety of waiting for her period if she were pregnant or she saw that red stain meaning once again they were unsuccessful, all that was past her, tonight was going to be the night she thought. Liz saw some marinara sauce on Todd's cheek and she leaned over and kissed it off. Todd met her eyes after she had drawn back, and smiled at her sweetly. She was always so tender, and loving, Todd loved it, and couldn't get enough of that. "If its from you I know I will." he said to her, then went back to eating his dinner. After a a minute or two of content silence through eating, Todd saw Liz took another sip from her own wine glass, and in doing so finished it off. "I know it's not good for women to drink when they're pregnant" Todd said, swirling his spaghetti around. "But like,has there ever been any info on if woman should drink when they're trying to GET pregnant? Like could it have a negative affect if she actually does get pregnant, or can it even deter her getting pregnant?" Todd asked, out of pure curiosity, not with a hidden meaning behind that question. But he didn't realize how it had just came off to Liz- like 'why are you making it even harder for us to get pregnant?' He took another bite, totally not realizing what he had inadvertently done. And he really hadn't meant it that way. But that's not how she took it. "Well by the time the baby is conceived and makes it down to the uterus the alcohol will be worn off," she said answering his question snidely, "as for making it harder to get pregnant, it might actually help because I am going to be more relaxed and more likely to climax which helps the sperm move along," This wasn't exactly dinner time table talk and liz laughed a bit. Todd's head had snapped up suddenly when he heard her sudden change in tone. His eyes widened. "Oh ...no, God Liz, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean, I wasn't blaming you or anything...." He bit into his garlic bread and chewed. Liz sighed, "Look can we get through dinner with out biting each others heads off?" she asked. Todd finished chewing then rubbed his head, and closed his eyes for a second. "Yeah...we can, and we need to. I'm sorry Liz, its just this whole thing puts us on edge and brings out our frustration." He gave a little laugh. "You know, maybe I should have some more of that wine too, to mellow out" he joked. "Yea its calming me a bit," she said pouring him another glass. "Anyways I talked to my sister today I guess Nick is on some business trip so I said she could stay with us this weekend, I know you hate her but I figured its for the best interest of the society, you know how she is when she's left alone with a credit card," Todd groaned then downed a quarter of the glass. "The whole weekend? And that's supposed to make me get into a better mood?" he complained, only half serious. "How can Nick do this to me" he said, before he finished the last of his bread. "Its for one night, and you have to work Saturday anyways, don't you have an away tournament? I figured me and Jess can catch up, I guess she thinks she's pregnant," liz added. Since her younger twin sister was pregnant that had to mean she was next. Todd thought about his plans, yep Liz was right- she always was, she always knew the agenda. "Yeah we do have that tournament....."he trialed off, his mind totally elsewhere. He wanted to approach this delicately, he didn't want to upset Liz. "Wow, so umm" he cleared his throat, "Jessica thinks she's pregnant?" he said, gently. He wasn't sure what Liz thought of this, especially since she herself had been trying for so long to get pregnant herself. And now suddenly her twin sister possibly was? Sheesh. "Yea Jessica lost her birth control, I mean she wasn't even trying," Liz said a note of frustration in her voice. She ran her hand through her hair trying to get over it. Todd put on a sympathetic look, for Liz's sake. Yep, this was exactly what he'd been afraid of, the worse case scenario. Jess gets pregnant so easily wile not even trying, while Liz has been trying desperately to no avail. "Sounds uh, well that sounds like Jessica. He stopped doing anything he was doing and just looked at Liz, who was just finishing up herself, "I'm sorry, how do you feel about this? Do you want to talk about it?" "No its fine, we'll get ours soon," liz said squeezing his hand. "Will you help me with dishes?" she asked. Good old Liz, always having the stiff upper lip, having a positive attitude. Todd knew he could learn from her. He squeezed back then backed his chair up and stood up. "Better yet- I'll do them" he said, gathering up his plates and walking them over to the sink, before going back to the table to gather more stuff. "Thanks honey your such a great guy," Liz said pecking him on the cheek. She poured a bit more wine and took a sip. With glass in hand she went to the bedroom to wash off her make-up. As much as todd loved her he hated having make-up smear over him. She put her hair up in a low pony tail so her hair wouldn't get tangled. She turned on the tv waiting for todd to finish. Todd went about washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, then he attempted at tidying up the kitchen as best a male could tidy up a kitchen. He dried his hands on a towel that was hanging on a handle then turned off the light in the kitchen. As he was walking down the hall he wiped his hands on his black pants, and since they were still damp, it left little damp spots on the sides of them. As he walked into the room he tugged on his tie more, loosening it enough this time to extract it off and over his head, which he did. "Anything good on?" he commented, as he noticed her watching tv. Liz looked up at todd, "Just the news," she said settling back putting a pillow behind her head. She patted the bed beside her and todd robotically walked over and sat down. Todd sat down and looked at the tv before he even looked at Liz. Yeah the news or something was on. "Oh good, the weather is coming up in a minute, I want to know if it's supposed to rain tomorrow. The JV has an outside scrimmage scheduled." He then glanced at Liz for the first time since sitting down, she was still holding the clicker in her hand. Liz yawned not because she was tired but because it sounded like every other night. "Tomorrow i'll be in LA all day and shouldn't be home till late," liz said off-handedly she couldn't remember if she told Todd or not. She checked the weather on the news, nope, such a low chance of rain that it probably wouldn't happen. She flicked the tv off. "Lets get this over with," she said, "There's a movie on at eight I wanted to watch." Todd's mind was more on, what if the stupid weather reporter is wrong and it does rain, where will i be able to reschedule the scrimmage at?, but he allowed Liz's voice to break through his revere. "Oh ok" he said, not making it clear if he was responding about the movie she wanted to watch or that she'd be in la tomorrow. "So you don't want me to take a shower first?" he asked. "Take it afterwards," she said rolling over She started unbuttoning her shirt. Todd didn't respond, he didn't need to. He systematically started undoing his buttons too, then went ahead and pulled the shirt tail out of his pants, letting it hang wide open as he started undoing his belt and fly. He was sitting on the edge, his legs hanging off the side of it, but he was turned towards the foot of the bed. Liz stripped the rest of her clothes off and unhooked her bra and took off her underwear. She watched todd waiting for him to turn back around. From the way Todd had been sitting he had been able to watch Liz slightly out of the corner of his eyes. But he certainly in any way was not starring. Shirt open, pants undone, he got up off the bed and stepped out of his shoes, dropped his pants, with his back to her, then turned back around and saw Liz laying there, naked, ready, and he let his shirt slip off his shoulders to the floor then he took off his black briefs. Liz sat up a bit pulling Todd's hand so he would get in bed. She started kissing his neck and his chest her hands wandering over his body. One of her hands went down to his dick fondling it trying to get him hard. Todd closed his eyes as he laid next to Liz, feeling her fondling his penis. For a few seconds he himself didn't do anything, but Liz was putting forth a lot of effort, in between the kisses and the hand job, so Todd wrapped one of his arms around her body, and started rubbing her smooth back. His eyes were still closed. Liz continued to massage todd and try to stimulate him. She felt a bit of stiffness come about. She felt very comfortable in Todd's arms but nothing special. She rolled Todd onto his back straddling him. Todd looked up at her, and felt her weight on his calves, his legs were still flat against the bed. As the rubbing continued he felt his body automatically respond to it, becoming a little stiffer and harder and larger in size. With her up there and him down there, well there wasn't much he could do to her or for her, She was out of kissing range. So Todd just brought both of his hands to her waist, and kind of rested them there. His eyes were open now, and he was looking up at her, watching her face. Liz bent down kissing Todd's mouth her heart wasn't quite into it but she tried to make up for it by putting as much passion as she could into the kiss. It didn't really matter if she was pleasured but todd needed to reach orgasm if they were even going to try to conceive. Todd's eyes closed as his mouth met Liz's and he tried to kiss her passionately. He added a probing tongue, to try and spice it up- to try and spice himself up mainly. He needed to get his mind where his body was headed. With her bending now, he could reach her more easily, so he started fondling her breasts, and then started leaving kisses along her jawbone. He knew that Liz was trying hard right now. And as much as he wanted himself to be fullllllllly into it, part of him just couldn't. Because if he allowed himself to get into it then he'd start telling himself that this was the time they were going to be successful in conceiving, and then of course he'd find ut it wasn't-and be dissapointed- again. Then they'd be back at square one for everything to start all over again. Todd knew it well by now. Todd sighed while his lips were near her neck. Liz heard Todd's sigh, she knew exactly how he felt, she was trying as hard as she could to get into this but she just couldn't. The sooner she could get this done the better. She slide down her hands gripping Todd's penis. She knew what would help him along and it would not take much effort on her part. She bent down and licked his dick. She continued to use her tongue on the tip and her hands on the shaft and gently massaging the balls. Todd forced himself to keep his eyes open, and on Liz, as she did this. He figured if watching a beautiful naked woman sucking on his dick couldn't get him aroused, there really was something wrong with him. Within a minute Todd was groaning and he he felt himself growing to full errection, as his member was now pulsating and engorged. And it was all because of Liz's effort. His mind had done absolutely nothing in getting him there. But he was there now, that's what was important, and he was just about to the point where he thought he couldn't take the pleasure anymore, it was driving him crazy to the point of no return for a man. So with another groan as he felt Liz's tongue swirl around his penis for what would be the last time, he grabbed her shoulders and made her bring her head up. Then with a grunt he pushed her off of him down beside him, onto her back and brought his lips to her own bewitching ones which had been so busy. The ones that had gotten them here. Then he got on top of her and aligned their hips, not needing to nudge open her legs since she already had done that herself, understanding what was going to happen. There was obviously no hesitancy on her part. No flirtation, no teasing, on his. They had a job to do. So why fool around? Liz braced her self for Todd's entry she kissed him lightly on the lips she spread her legs making it easy for him. She pushed her hips up ready for him. Todd entered her easily, his own body so accustomed to every part of her, and visa versa. They molded together perfectly because they had worked on that. With an appreciative groan he paused as he reached the deepest point within her, then began their rythym, starting it at a mediocre rate- for reasons... Liz squeezed her legs around him tightening her vagina around todd's dick. She knew he loved that. with Todd's rocking she moved herself around a bit to make sure todd could get the full satisfaction. Todd wasn't going fast of anything, but he wasn't going slow he was somewhere in between. He wasn't urgent at that moment, but obviously he wasn't teasing her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Todd breathed in a low voice when he felt Liz squeeze her legs shut around him. From that minute on he accelerated the pace. He knew he wasn't making any effort to tease, or prolong this to the point of driving her crazy, but for some reason, he just couldn't. It probably had something to do with their lack of foreplay. But she squeezed him and since he already was at a medium pace to start with he went to accelerated. He certainly wasn't going to break any of their records. Well, at least not the ones for endurance. Todd moved their bodies in rhythm, shaking against the soft mattress, and tried to hit her favorite hot spots. He could at least do that- right? I mean, he was in there anyway..... Todd pumped her with his pulsating member, knowing he would need to get his release shortly at this pace. Liz watched Todd's face watching for signs he was getting close to ejaculation. His eyes were closed and he was moaning. To help him along she pretended to moan along with him, pretending she was getting pleasure out of this. It must have worked cause todd seemed to get more restless. Todd heard Liz react to his pleasuring her and he was certain another rush of blood went to his penis as a result of the good review of his performance. He gave out a little grunt as he thrust one last time in a jerky motion then held it, as he then spilled himself inside of her, his head was hovering somewhere above her shoulder as he did so. Liz felt him tense up and grab the sheets around her. His head had came down next to her shoulder and she knew he was finishing up. One last hip thrust and he was through. She kissed him on the cheek and rolled out from under him. She went to the dresser to put her pjs on. Todd hit the bed after she rolled out from underneath him and then he shifted positions so that he was laying on his back, one hand up by him on the pillow and the other spread out on the bed. He was still breathing heavily. Liz still felt a bit hungry and went to the kitchen to grab some ice cream. She read in one of jess's phony cosmo magazines that it would help conceive a baby. When Todd reopened his eyes he saw that Liz had finished dressing into her pajamas and had left the room. He strained his ears to listen, and was pretty sure he heard the fridge open, then followed by the sounds of a piece of silverware being taken out of a drawer. He'd noticed this lately- after sex Liz would almost immediately go and get something to eat. He just kinda guessed it was because she burned calories during sex, then was therefore hungry afterwards from the exercise. A minute later, as Todd was still laying replete in that position on the bed, his breathing finally almost back to normal, he saw Liz walk back in, a carton of Ben&Jerry's in her hand, and a spoon in her mouth. "Did I even get you to reach orgasm?" he questioned her as he watched her spoon another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Of course I did," liz said snuggling up to him. She grabbed the remote and turned on the set. It was 7:46 just in time for the movie. That meant their session of sex lasted a little less than 10 minutes. A new record she thought to herself. Todd took the spoon out of her hand and dipped it into the carton. Then he brought it to Liz's lips. Once she had taken off all the ice cream Todd took it out of her mouth, dipped it back into the carton, then brought the spoon to his own lips. "Liar" he said in a mumble through the ice cream. "I could tell- I didn't feel it." He took another bite of ice cream. "I never thought you'd fake with me." Liz sighed. "I Didn't fake it," she said blushing she was never a good liar and Todd could see right through her. And by now he knew her body well enough that there was no way she could fake something so big like that, it was something they always shared. She looked into Todd's eyes shamefully. Todd looked back into her eyes then kissed her temple. He let out the slightest of chuckles. "Hey, it's ok. I know I didn't give you much to go on." he confessed to her, knowing both of them knew it, so why deny it. He spooned another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "So......you think this time was the time?" he dared asking her, then took another bite for himself. "I hope so," liz said after she swallowed her ice cream, "Only time will tell," she said. She took Todd's hand in hers and squeezed it. Not for his comfort but mostly for hers. She needed that comforting hand to make her feel better. "I hope so too" he said very emotionally. This had to be the time. They were almost giving up, loosing hope. They wanted a child so badly, they were ready for one, would welcome one with open, grateful arms. He knew Liz wanted nothing more in life than to become a mother, and he was ready to become a father. They wanted to start their family together. Unfortunately, nature wasn't complying. He handed her back the spoon, then got up off the bed. "I'm going to go take my shower, and I know that movie of yours is on soon." He walked inside of the bathroom, then came back and stood in the doorway. "But if you want to try again later, so that we can try to get you some more pleasure out of it, I will." Todd said to her. "No its ok I don't want to tire you out for tomorrow, and I have to get up around 5 am tomorrow," she said standing up, as Todd nodded. She was going to to go put the ice-cream back in the freezer, but Todd said something else, causing her to pause. "Hey, so what was that surprise you were telling me about earlier?" he asked her over the dresser, since he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, and looked over and past it at Liz who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, ice cream in hand, ready to be put back. "Oh its nothing really, My editor put me in charge of The Christmas edition for the Tribune," she said trying to play it down, "So I dunno If I'm going to be around much for the next few weeks, But in January if all this pans out and Mr. Grant approves plan on a weekend abroad in France. I have a seminar and we are both invited," she said. "Wow I wouldn't say that's nothing" Todd commented. "That sounds like something you'll really enjoy. And hey- France sounds fun, I mean, their french fries are good so I'm sure everything else is." He gave her another smile, and would of talked to her more about this, but Liz was standing with a melting carton of ice cream in her hand and Todd was standing stark naked. Therefore Todd then went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After a long and soothing shower, in which Todd had spent some of it praying that Liz would conceive tonight, he got out, dried off, and pulled on his boxers and flannel pajama bottoms. He thought about that paperwork he had wanted to get done tonight, and even thought about he had thought of possibly fixing the front door. But he thought 'screw it' to himself as he was tying the drawstring to his pants as he opened up the bathroom door, letting the steam out. He quickly turned off the bathroom light, when he had noticed that Liz had turned off the main light in the bedroom, to watch the movie in the dark. He walked over to the dresser and fished around and found a clean and fresh smelling t shirt- Liz must have done the laundry today, the scent was still so there. Liz faintly heard todd rustling around in the bedroom. Today she had relaxed but she still felt exhausted. Her eyes closed about half way through the movie and she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Todd pulled the t skirt on over his head, then went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth in the dark. He went over to the alarm and checked it- and he noticed Liz had forgotten to set it. So he set it for 5:00 for her, since she had mentioned she needed to get up around then. Then he went around to his side of the bed, and crawled in, pulling just one sheet up around him. His bare foot grazed Liz's underneath the covers, and he peered over at her face, in the dark. It looked like she was asleep......... So Todd reached for the clicker and turned the tv off. He sighed and rested his head against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Truthfully, he felt relieved that Liz had turned down his offer for another round of making love. He blinked as he stared dup at the stucco. When had making love to his wife become routine, and almost a task?....But he knew the answer, very loud and clear....it was when they had started trying to get pregnant.....He sighed and rolled over,facing the window, and closed his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 2: Good Morning Sunshine

Chapter 2: Good Morning Sunshine Liz woke up to the water running. She groaned. Her whole body felt like a lead weight was sitting on top of it, and she could barely make out the time on the alarm clock. 4:30 am she saw. Another early morning to the Tribune. She sat up in bed and a sudden wave of nausea hit her like a tsunami. She jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom her hand covering her mouth. She pounded on the door with such force it left a red mark on her palm. "Todd!" Liz shouted as he opened the door. She pushed past him with such force he almost stumbled. She opened the toilet lid and purged into its contents. Todd had just been up, taking a quick whiz, ready to get back into bed, when Liz scared the shit out of him by her sudden pounding on the bathroom door. He stumbled backward a step as she pushed past him, and his behind bumped into the sink. He watched from the lovely side view he had been so lucky to get as Liz throw up. He made a face as he watched her, it was totally gross. It was a good thing she couldn't see his face, seeing as how he was was currently hovering over the toilet. "Awe, Liz, are you coming down with the flu?" he asked her. "You look awful." Liz scarcely heard Todd but before she could respond she felt another wave. She held back her hair as it seemed like her whole stomach was going to come out. After a few moments it seemed to past but she still felt queasy. She stood up slowly flushing the toilet. "Why don't you tell me something I don't know Todd!" she stomped past him. She grabbed her towel and started stripping her clothes off for a shower. Hopefully the warm spray would help make her feel better. Todd watched her, a little taken aback and confused by her tone and attitude. "Sorry" he mumbled, not sure on what else he should say on the subject. "You're not getting up for work already, are you?" he asked her, curious, "I mean, its still so early." Liz stepped in the shower and turned it on, "Yea," she said bluntly, "I have some extra work I need to work on for the Christmas feature." "Oh" Todd stated. But it was still so stinking early! I mean, he was just up to take a whiz then get a little bit more sleep until it was time for him to get up for work. She had woken up early to drive into LA two days ago, he remembered, since he had been the one to set the alarm for her for 5:00am the night before. And now- another crack of dawn morning for her? This was was even earlier than the last! Maybe this special issue that she had been assigned by her editor was actually more trouble than it was worth. He watched as the spray hit her body then rolled down it, sliding over her smoothness and crevices and curves. "You know, maybe I'll just have to join you" he said cockily, "I know I could get a whole lot more done in a shower with you than by just sleeping in bed." He seemed to totally not take into account that she was sick, and had just been hurling a minute ago. But that's how the male mind worked, as soon as it saw something it liked better, especially if it was a naked woman, all else left his mind. "Don't you dare," Liz said in a threatening tone. She was in no mood to deal with Todd. And just the thought of his hands on her body right now made her feel sick to her stomach. She grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in her hand and lathered it into her hair. She was aware that todd was still staring. She closed the curtain all the way. Todd snapped his lead back a little at the sound of the curtain snapping. Whatthefuck? Umm....ok.... like a dog with his tail between his legs, he left he bathroom, to leave Liz alone with her precious shower. He shut the bathroom door- loudly. With a huff he crawled back into bed and drew the covers up around him. GOOD! he thought stubbornly. Now he could get some more sleep! Liz finished up her shower wrapping a bathrobe around her. She quickly dressed and started blow drying her hair trying as hard as she could to prevent todd from sleeping. If she was miserable she was going to try her hardest to make Todd miserable. Todd had just almost dozed off again when Liz's shower ended and the noise began. He heard the dryer come on at turbo speed, and of course she didn't have the door shut all the way! So the noise crept out......He gritted his teach, and put a pillow on top of his head, pulling it down. And it just wasn't the blow-dryer. He heard cabinets being opened then slammed shut. And bottles hitting the sink tile noisily! And things clicking and clanging, AND! Man, she was sure tying to be a bitch this morning, Todd realized. He wondered if this was somehow payback for his blasé performance in bed two nights ago after she had made that special spaghetti dinner. Nah, probably not, Liz didn't usually hold grudges. She must just REALLY not like getting the flu, Todd decided. Liz finished in the bathroom and walked through the bedroom stomping her feet. She slammed the bedroom door feeling power in the sudden clap. She walked out to the kitchen and started making the coffee. If was a house rule, who ever was up first, brewed the coffee. As much as she wanted to piss todd off this morning, she could not break the unbroken rule, so she grabbed the coffee filters and measured out the desired amount. She went to the front door, "Damn," she screamed. The paper wasn't' there yet. OF course it wouldn't be there seeing as how dawn hadn't even cracked but that didn't affect her mood. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. She poured it into a coffee mug and headed for the door. She yelled good bye to Todd and left slamming the door. Todd had closed his eyes when Liz had left the bedroom, thinking that now he'd be able to get back to sleep. But he couldn't of course. And it just wasn't from the doors slamming in various places. It was because things didn't feel right. And things weren't right. Todd had gotten up to piss and the next thing he knew he was in some sort of a fight with his wife. And he hadn't even done anything! He thought he heard a loud, and not happy, "bye" but he could of been wrong. Todd sat up in bed, and decided to just get up anyway. It was evident he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep- his heart was too heavy. He had no idea what was up with Liz this morning, except that she was not happy to learn that she was coming down with the flu, but still, did that give her a right to pick a fight with him? Todd didn't think so. He hated it when he and Liz fought. At least it didn't happen often, he thought to himself. He flung himself back down onto to bed, figuring she'd be back to her old self by dinner that night.P 


	4. Chapter 3: Different Needs

Chapter 3: Different Needs  
  
About a week later Liz yawned barely able to keep her eyes open. She lay on her stomach with her head near the foot of the bed, "I wish I could just give up on this," she said looking down at the edit proofs she was doing. It was amazing how well-learned journalists could make so many mistakes. The TV was on just as a distraction and background noise. It seemed that she always did the best when there was a bit of action in the background.  
  
Todd sat with his back propped up against the headboard with some pillows, so that Liz's feet were closest to him. He lightly tickled them.  
  
"Stop," Liz said pulling her feet away. Of all the things he had to do, tickling her feet was really annoying. She could really go for a back massage. But Todd kept on grabbing her feet.  
  
Todd smiled as he looked down at her, well, the back of her to be more precise. "You work too hard," he said playfully. "And all work and no play makes Liz a dull girl." He started tickling her feat again, the when she kept squirming them away he grabbed the ends of her pajama bottoms and tried giving them a tug.  
  
Liz dropped the story she was editing and grabbed the elastic of her pants before Todd could pull them down. But he kept on pulling. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Stop," she said again, slapping his hand lightly. With her other hand she tried keeping her pants up, but she was loosing the battle.  
  
Todd laughed back, but let go of her pants. "You know Liz, we should probably have sex tonight." he said, in a matter-of-fact but casual  
  
tone.  
  
"Why's that?" Liz asked turning back to the paper. As much as she loved being with Todd, and especially since they hadn't seen each other much all week, or gotten zero quality time together, she still wasn't quite in the mood, and she didn't want to get Todd sick with whatever she had.  
  
"Well," Todd started, not sure of how much of this he wanted to share, "I just read something today, that's all."  
  
"I didn't know you could read," Liz joked.  
  
Todd gave her left pajama leg bottom another pull and they came down ever so slightly. But of course she tugged them up just as quickly as they had come down. "I just read some stuff....about getting pregnant....like for the guy, and one thing it said was that when a couple  
  
is trying to get pregnant they should have sex at least once every 7 days, cause of the semen or whatever." he said proudly. "I'm not sure on the specifics. I kinda skipped over some stuff." he admitted. "But anyway, its been like over a week since we had sex," he reminded her.  
  
"Yea that makes sense," Liz said finishing up on the article. "But how about we wait on that, I don't want to get you sick and I'm just not in the mood right now," she said.  
  
"You haven't been in the mood all week," Todd whined. "I thought we were trying to make a baby here."  
  
Liz got up from the bed putting the article back into her briefcase. She decided to ignore Todd's comment. She didn't want to get into it with him once again. She flopped back on the bed and turned the TV off. She grabbed her novel from her nightstand figuring she could get some reading in before she had to go to bed.  
  
"You're going to read?" Todd asked making a face. "I offer you an earth shattering orgasm and you choose pieces of paper with words on them?"  
  
Liz turned and looked at him, "Earth shattering?" she said incredulously, "You haven't even come close to that in the last few months."  
  
Todd's jaw dropped. He kind of felt like he'd just been slapped. He felt his face pale and color at the same time, out of shock and embarrassment. "I can't believe you just said that to me," he said, his eyes focusing on her face. And he really couldn't. I mean, to give a man a bad performance rating in bed was like the worst possible thing you could do. And the way she had said it so easily and offhandedly...... Ok, so maybe he'd lost part of his sexual drive in bed with Liz the last couple of months. Well he hadn't lost it- per say, it's not like he was geriatric!- but it just wasn't what it had once been. It wasn't Hot. Trying to make a baby put pressure on him! So he thought Liz would understand why their lovemaking sessions weren't even low budget porn film quality lately. "Well excuse me, maybe I should just go screw myself then." he said to her as he moved away slightly.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. Sometimes guys amazed her. They spent so much time trying to get a women into bed that one harsh word and they got all pissy. She flipped around so that her back was facing Todd. She knew that Todd would get over it. But something in his stare which was burning a whole through the back of her head, said he wouldn't.  
  
A roll of the eyes and a turn over!?! That's what he got! Man, she was acting so strange lately. Todd, not really thinking, grabbed her stupid book out of her hands and tossed it across the room. As she looked at him to protest Todd rolled her over onto her back and leaned over  
  
her with part of his body.  
  
"Todd what are you doing," Liz mock protested thinking he was kidding. But she looked into his eyes, he was serious. He took her swatting  
  
hands and pinned them over her head.  
  
Todd's brown eyes were piercing hers. "You can't possibly think that you can say I've been horrible and haven't satisfied you in months and expect me to just sit back and take it, at least not without a chance of proving myself."  
  
Liz fidgeted. She didn't like his tone of voice, and his hands were gripping her wrists way too tight. She squirmed under him, "Todd I was only kidding," she said trying to fake a smile.  
  
Todd let go of her wrists. "No you weren't. But I guess you've gotten real good at faking it lately, huh?" he taunted her, then leaned down and kissed her collar bone.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," Liz said wincing as his lips touched her skin. She tried rolling out from under him but he wouldn't budge.  
"Lying- faking, they're all the same." he said, leaving soft kiss on both sides of her neck.  
  
"I have not lied to you," Liz said.  
  
"Liz you just did." he said, before he kissed her chest where her top button lay undone. "By saying that you were kidding about what you said to me before. I know you weren't kidding about it." He brought a hand up to her hair and began running his fingers through it.  
  
Liz moved her head to the side. "Ok fine I was telling the truth, You have not pleasured me in a long time and I just don't feel like sex when there's nothing good about it."  
  
"Maybe if you changed your horrible attitude then you'd find something good about it" Todd murmured, as he continued running a hand through her silky hair, which was currently loose around her face. He kissed her chest above her second button, as he closed his eyes. "I'm trying Elizabeth, I' really am, because it meant so much to you." he said to her vaguely.  
  
"No it doesn't mean a lot to me, ever since we started trying to get pregnant, it's not fun anymore," she said.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the sex part of it......I was talking about the getting pregnant part of it." Todd told her. "I'm wearing boxers all the time now, just for you." he said to her ridiculously as he continued kissing her body, it was another thing he had read in that article about trying to get pregnant, for men to do. That they should wear  
  
loose fitting boxers. Nothing confining.  
  
"Todd you always wear boxers," Liz said. Liz was starting to worry that Todd was caring so much about getting pregnant. As much as she wanted a baby she was not as obsessed with it as she had been.  
  
"So" Todd sad stubbornly, as he nibbled on her shoulder. "I was just saying- you know, maybe I DON'T want to wear boxers!" he said childishly. He sighed and started nuzzling her neck. "Liz I'm just confused. Not to long ago having baby was all you thought about, making it be all I thought about too. And now suddenly, lately, it's like you don't even care anymore." He sighed again. "I'm glad things have chilled out- But- I guess what I'm saying is, have we given up altogether for the time being? Cause if so I'm canceling an appointment I made yesterday for myself to go to the clinic." Todd said, telling her something she had not known. He'd broken down and forced himself to make a call that would lead to him getting checked out. To see if he was perhaps the cause for Liz's barrenness. "It was something I had done for you- because of you- but if you've changed, and it appears you has, then there's no sense in me keeping it." Todd finished, then buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Todd it's not that I don't care anymore its just now isn't the right time, I mean I've just been so busy with everything I almost forgot your name" she felt very grateful for Todd trying to make an effort. "If you would like to go to the clinic that would be great so when we start trying again after Christmas we will know you are okay."  
  
Todd's skin bristled. 'So that we'll know that you are ok' and 'hasn't even been close to earth shattering'- Liz was really stomping on his male pride tonight. "If it's not the right time, it's not the right time" he said in a detached tone. "And I'm going to cancel." He racked his brain. Christmas- that was like a full month away. He hoped she meant they weren't going to try to make a baby until after Christmas; and not that they weren't going to do the baby making process together again until after Christmas.  
  
Liz pecked Todd on the cheek, "It's your choice honey, and I'm sorry I have been such a pain this week, but give it another week and I promise things will settle down," she said trying to comfort him. She figured that once Thanksgiving was past them, and all the hoopla that went with it was gone, she'd have more time therefore making her relax a little and not be so stressed. Plus she figured that her flu had to be gone by then! She'd already had it one full week!  
  
"Yeah.....sure they will" Todd said in a sad and skeptical tone. He lifted off the body weight of his that had been on her. "I'm gonna go watch TV in the living room." When he'd crawled in bed that night he'd had aspirations of making love with his wife. When Liz had crawled into bed she had had aspirations of getting through a chapter in her book. That left Todd with the TV.  
  
Liz rolled over watching Todd. She loved him with all her heart. She really did feel sorry for him, if only she was feeling better.  
  
Todd left the room but did feel Liz's eyes on him. He wanted things to get back to normal, pronto! And if that meant one more week, although he didn't have a clue as to why it would have to last specifically another week, Todd would have to grin and bare it, he supposed. He padded out to the living room, got comfy in the recliner, and turned on the last half of the baseball game.  
  
Liz hit the light and closed her eyes to go to sleep. All of a sudden she felt exhausted, like every night about this time She wondered if it was because of all the stress, because she was getting plenty of sleep. 


	5. Chapter 4: Out to Lunch

Chapter 4: Out To Lunch  
  
Liz looked at her shopping list. It was two days before Thanksgiving and she was starting to become frantic. Her Holidays feature for the paper was taking up a lot of her time. She hadn't had dinner with Todd in a week. They pretty much said good bye in the morning as they grabbed some orange juice and good night when they slept in the same bed. She almost didn't recognize him. And it had been almost two weeks since she had come down with the flu, and she still hadn't managed to shake it. She'd felt stressed lately, and her and Todd weren't exactly on cloud 9 together, and she realized that this was a reason for it. She had forgotten all about getting pregnant and having a baby, she almost didn't see how her lifestyle could afford it right now. Jess found out she was pregnant and was 1 month along. She felt more happier for her and didn't feel jealous. She grabbed a package of rolls and tossed them in her  
  
basket, as she was trying to finish up her grocery shopping for the Thanksgiving Feast that was of all places, being held at her's and Todd's house this year, in just 2 short days. Today she was supposed to meet Todd for lunch; She looked at her watch, 10 minutes ago! Oh well, she thought as she pushed her cart quickly to the check out line. If  
  
she had forgotten anything she'd have to come back to the market and get it later. She attested her feeling a bit under the weather to the common flu and figured it wasn't going away because of all the stress she had with Thanksgiving on its way. She was also due to get her period pretty soon, and she knew that it factored in to the fatigue and the short temper and mood swings.  
  
Todd stood outside BJ's, where they were supposed to be meeting for lunch between Liz's shopping (she didn't have to go into work today) and Todd's's lunch break. He checked his watch. She was 20- no, 23 minutes late. And anyone who knew Liz, especially him, knew that she was a  
  
very punctual person. He was a little worried about her. She seemed to be running herself ragged. He knew it wasn't her choice, but still, for the past week and half, nearly two, between her job which seemed to be crazy right now, and getting ready for Thanksgiving, dealing with her twin's pregnancy, and as well as the flu, Liz was an extremely busy person. Todd had been a little bit more busy than lately as well, since around this time of year there were numerous tournaments that popped up for all the schools sporting teams. So he had had a lot of stuff to deal with. Todd saw Liz's car zip into the lot and he looked at his watch again- they were going to have to make this a very short lunch, nch, in order for him to get back to work on time. Todd moved to the curb as he saw Liz dash through the cars in the parking lot and come up and meet him. She looked frazzled, "Liz you ok? You look kinda tired." he asked, as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I'm fine," she said pecking his lips back, "I'm sorry I'm late Jess called me right when I was about to leave the house and asked what I thought of tube tops during pregnancy, which made me late for leaving the house to get the rest of the shopping done for Thanksgiving, then I had to run the groceries home really fast." She rolled her eyes and let out a breath. She and Todd went up to the hostess and she showed them to their seats.  
  
Todd pulled out Liz's chair for her, then sat down himself. It was pretty busy- the lunch crowed was still there. They kinda had one of those tables in the center of the restaurant, where it was extra crazy and noisy. It figured, Todd thought. With the way his and Liz's life had been going lately it was symbolic. They got their menus and Todd said thanks. After the waitress gave the specials or the day she left leaving them alone. "Tell Jess she needs to leave you alone. Or at least stop pestering you with every little detail in her life" Todd said, looking over the top of his menu at Liz. "You're busy enough right now, without needing her to make things even more crazy."  
  
"You know that, and I know that, but try telling that to Jess, cause it's a whole different story," she said laughing She looked at the menu and bit her lip. She hadn't been able to eat anything in days thanks to her bout with the flu, and what she did eat, she couldn't keep it down. She really wasn't interested in anything. But chicken noodle soup sounded safe and would probably help her stomach flu. She was starting to feel drained and decided she was going to go home and nap after this.  
  
Todd studied Liz- really studied her. No matter what she said, she looked downright exhausted. It was weird too, it was so the opposite of what she normally looked like. "Liz you're not getting enough sleep or something" he said, deciding on the bbq chicken pizza. "I mean, ya I've noticed that you're going to bed really early, but maybe you're getting up way to early every morning. I mean, you've had to leave the house by 5 what, like 3 times this week." He shut his menu and reached for her hand, and smiled. For about the past month things had been different. For one thing, they hadn't been able to spend a whole lot of time together, because of their crazy schedules. But Todd knew that would change back after the holidays, so he didn't press it. But secondly, on the whole baby making front- things had been drastically different. There had been no more talks about going to the doctors, no more taking her temperature, no more checking the schedule for ovulation patterns. No more forcing the issue of sex as a tool to make a child. No more sex period. Liz was always to tired or didn't feel well enough. They had both backed off the baby thing, and de-stressed in the process. They weren't allowing it to be the most pressing issue in their lives right now. They had taken a step back, and stopped pressing the issue. The best example of this was how that this month, Liz hadn't been in his face on the date she normally started her menstrual cycle, to tell him, yep indeed, she had started her period. Again. In other words, no baby. Unsuccessful. Again. Todd, taking Liz not telling him this on that date this month, he could tell she wasn't letting this baby making stuff run her mind, and she had spared the melodramatic encounter of having to 'break the news to Todd' in the process. For which he was deep down grateful.  
  
Liz told the waitress what she wanted and turned back to Todd once he had placed his own order, "Yes Todd, I'm going home to take a nap, So chill!" she said. It seemed like for the past week she had been extremely testy. She almost assaulted the guy in the fruit section at the supermarket this afternoon when he had accidentally placed his bag of apples in her cart, thinking it was his. And yesterday she practically shoved Todd out of the bed when he was "too close" to her. She definitely needed a break. She still couldn't believe that this year, of all years, Thanksgiving had to be at her place. Like she didn't have enough going already!? This meant she and her mom would be preparing everything together, and Liz had to still clean the refrigerator out, and wash the kitchen floors. Once again she was mentally ticking off all the things she had to do. She had gone into another world once again.  
  
Todd let go of her hand, and sat back, to 'chill'. Oh yeah, she was definitely on her period all right, pms'ing and everything. Hopefully though she'd be through with it when Thanksgiving actually got here in just a few short days. He couldn't see Liz suddenly breaking down into tears as she prepared the fruit salad for the thanksgiving feast. Or snapping at her mom when Mrs. Wakefield casually commented on the state of the kitchen curtains. Or even worse- snapping at him in front of all their family. Because she'd done a lot of snapping at him lately. "So do you have everything for Thursday then?" he asked her, in reference to Turkey day.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope so. I was in a rush to leave the store so most likely I forgot a few things." Liz sat back trying to enjoy the meal. She was able to get about half the soup down before she started to feel nauseas.  
  
It was just as well, Todd thought as he paid for the bill and they walked out. Because he wouldn't of had time to stay for the whole meal anyway.  
  
Todd went back to work while Liz went home and instead of relaxing like she would have liked to, she got out the mop and bucket and began washing the floors. That night she went to bed even earlier than usual. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Red Arrival

Chapter 5: The Red Arrival  
  
It was a few days after Thanksgiving. And Liz knew how quickly Christmas got here once Thanksgiving passed, and sure enough things were starting to get hectic with the holiday season coming soon. Not that they hadn't been hectic enough already..... There were so many things to do, and the Tribune special she was working on seemed to be more work than it was worth. All of a sudden her employees and co-workers had an opinion of their own that they did not mind sharing with her. Not that she usually didn't mind it, but somehow the littlest things lately were ticking her off. Liz was sitting at her desk eating her lunch peacefully. In the last week she hadn't really eaten anything. She had a persistent flu and everything that she seemed to touch either came up later  
  
that day or had a horrible feeling sitting in her stomach. She had to stick with fruits and foods that didn't have much fat in it. Liz finished up her apple and her sub sandwich and went to the bathroom before she went back to work to tackle the story that was conveniently set on top of her inbox during her trip to the library to do some research. At least it was only a brief, she thought to herself, some human interest story she thought in a daze going into a stall. She unbuttoned her skirt. She pulled it down sitting on the toilet. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. She was going to have a nervous breakdown if she didn't get rid of all this anxiety and stress. She stared down at her blue cotton underwear. It was speckled with some blood. "So that's why I've been so tense lately," she thought to herself as she began digging around in her purse for a tampon. Her period always made her a bit short-tempered. It had been a little late, most likely due to stress, so he had major PMS. Mix in the stomach flu and you have a women ready to attempt murder. And with the arrival of her period, obviously their past efforts at making a baby had been a failure too.  
  
Five minutes later Liz sat at her desk staring at the picture sitting on her desk of her and Todd. The picture had been taken one evening  
  
at Secca Lake by a sweet old couple who hadn't minded one bit snapping the memento for them. The night had been warm, so Elizabeth had dressed in a sleeveless little summer dress. But then the breeze had picked up and Todd had wrapped his arms around her for not just warmth, but for closeness too- you could see that when you saw the look in his eyes. Both were half smiling half looking serious at each other, so completely in love. Liz racked her brain, trying to remember what year this picture had been taken. Then she recalled that it had been during their first year of marriage. It had been their first trip to Secca Lake as a married couple. She sighed as she tore her eyes away from the sentimental picture. She hadn't seen him much in the last few weeks. And when she did see him things were not exactly pleasant. Things either ended up in a arguing match or her storming off. She felt bad for the way she was treating him, but she knew once the season was over they would be fine. But for now he was taking the majority of her stress and frustration with all her new assignments mixed with not feeling well out on  
  
him. At night when they shared the bed was the only time she was civil to him. Somehow his comforting touch and advice helped her keep on. They would sleep in each others arms and the next morning the yelling would start up again. She wondered if Todd was upset at her about it, but it seemed he was just as busy as her with the boy's basketball season starting and the weekend tournaments. It seemed as if both she and Todd had put their desire for a baby on hold or something. Which was strange because for 8 months that's all they had been thinking about. But now they weren't. Well except for when Todd wanted some at night and he'd bring up the baby as a way of getting Liz to say yes. That's what Liz thought his little tactic was anyway, who knew if it was really true. With all the stress she was experiencing, she didn't see how she could even have thought about it. Having a baby now just seemed. . .weird! Both of them led busy lives and would never have time for a baby. They seemed to be taking a temporary break in that field. Maybe when things slowed down they would start trying again. 


	7. Chapter 6: Pizza Fight

Chapter 6: Pizza Fight  
  
Todd grabbed the last two boxes of Dominos pizza which were sitting in the kitchen and carried them out into the living room, where his 12 varsity basketball team's players all were, in various states. Some were eating, some were laughing and joking, some were burping, some talking, some watching tv, some listening to the stereo which was up at medium volume. It was a little loud, but not call the cops crazy. Everyone was in high moods after their overtime win to their rivals that night. So Todd had invited the team over to his house for pizza to celebrate. They had been there for about an hour now, and most of the pizza had long been devoured. There were coke cans and plastic cups sitting on various things. Some balled up napkins on the floor and coffee table. And Todd and Liz's cd and dvd collections had been brought out and skimmed though, and were was now laying on the floor, a bit strewed around.  
  
Everyone, including Todd, was definitely in a great mood. When! he had first gotten home he had checked the machine and had seen that Liz had left a message, saying she'd home late because she had to stay a little longer at work. Surprise surprise. Todd had listened, then the pizza guy came to the door, and he had forgotten about calling her back.... There really wasn't any point in calling her back anyway, I mean, he knew where she was. Ya maybe he could of mentioned these last minute plans about having the team over, but the pizza guy had come and distracted him.  
  
Liz drove home in a stupor. She was exhausted from a long day at work and She had not sat down all day. There was a news breaking story that happened and everything was pushed back. She was in meeting from about noon till around 7 pm. and afterwards she still had to type up her final draft for her editor. Her back was killing her and she had long since discarded her heels for some tennis shoes. She pulled into the neighborhood and drove down her street. She noticed an abundance of cars in  
  
their driveway and on their street. She could see through bay the window a bunch of teenage boys jumping around. She parked about 2 houses down and walked up to her house. She went up the driveway and to the front door, thankfully Todd had fixed the door handle, not that Liz noticed. She could feel steam already going out her ears. She opened the door. It bounced off the wall leaving a mark most likely. She easily took the 10 steps into the living room and looked at the adolescent boys laughing and yelling. Her eyes located Todd ready to give him a piece of her mind. But even in her over-worked and sick condition, she did not feel like making a scene in front of Todd's team.  
  
Todd had been talking to Clay, the point guard who had made the winning three pointer to send them into overtime, when he looked past Clay's shoulder and saw Liz standing in the doorway of the living room, a bag and purse over her shoulder and a pair of heels in her hand. She looked- uh oh. He didn't know how exactly to interpret that expression. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, moving past Clay, to greet his wife. Some of the boys heard and watched him. "Come in!" he said, a grin on his face. "I got your message" he added, still smiling, as the gap was nearly closed between the two of them.  
  
"We need to talk," Liz said turning around heading for the bedroom.  
Todd caught her tone and words and right before he could reach out to her she had turned and walked down the hall. He stood there, watching her retreating back for a second. She never looked back around. Todd turned his neck and looked back towards the living room. Everyone still seemed busy with stuff. "Hey guys- I'll be back in a few minutes." he told them, making a move away from them, then he added, laughing, "And you and better save some pizza for my wife!" Charlie, who was just about to bring a slice to his mouth, looked up guilty and dropped it back into the box. Todd laughed and shook his head, and he went down the hall. Liz had shut the door to their room, he noticed. So he turned the handle and walked in.  
  
Liz had dropped everything by her dresser. She had stripped her clothes and had grabbed some boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Of all the things Todd had done since they married this has got to be the worst, she thought to herself. She sat down on the bed crossing her arms. She saw the door slowly open. Before Todd could even close the door she bellowed, "What the hell is going on out there?!"  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes questioningly at her, and scrunched up his face. "Hey, hey!" he said, putting out his hand, then shutting the door behind him with a soft click. "Liz calm down. I just invited the team over for pizza after our win. It's pretty obvious. Look I'm sorry I didn't call to warn you or whatever, but it was kinda a last minute thing, and besides I'm sure I would have just been 'interrupting you', if I had called you at work a little while ago to tell you this. Am I right?" he said stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Todd I don't care that the boys are over, that's not what I'm getting at," Liz stood up walking over standing in front of Todd. "The point is you knew I have been sick and that I have been overworked, you could have at least been more considerate!" she shouted back, "I mean you could have GONE to the pizza place instead of using our house!" she continued in a tangent, "When I get home from work, I want to relax, not listen to 20 teenage boys wreck my house."  
  
Todd put his hands on his hips, and felt his mellow, cheerful mood start to fade. "Would you please stop overreacting? There are not twenty of them- it's just barely over 10, and they are not wrecking the house!" Todd said, shaking his head at her. "And Liz all I've been lately to you is considerate, especially knowing you've been sick. Yet beside all that compassion and considerateness and trying to be helpful- you've done nothing but bite my head off! Well I'm sorry that my team had such a great game today. We won, in overtime- by the way, thanks for asking." he said sarcastically. "And I'm sorry for getting the team to come together and celebrate. But you wanna know what I'm MOST sorry about- the fact I've done nothing but try to help and support you lately- but all I get is shit back from you!"  
  
"So now you're blaming me! It's not like I planned on getting sick," she yelled. She couldn't think of a better reply for deep in her mind she knew Todd was right, but she hated being wrong.  
  
"Geez Liz stop don't twist what I say all around! I thought reporters were supposed to be careful about that!" he snipped. "Look I've  
  
told you for like, how long has it been, like almost three weeks now?- that I'm very sorry you're sick. So you can STOP BLAMING ME like I'm the cause of it. Why don't you just take time away from your crazy work schedule to go to the doctors?!"  
  
"If I had time to take away from my work schedule don't you think I would?" Liz shouted back at him getting frustrated She could feel tears come to her from her lack of sleep and exhaustion. This little duke out with Todd was making it worse.  
  
"So take it Liz. Just take it! If you need it bad enough then you have every right to. But the thing is- you don't want to, cause you get so obsessed with your work. St no wonder you don't ever want to try and make a baby lately- making it wouldn't fit into your overworked schedule, and certainly having one wouldn't either!"  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" Liz felt a blinding flash of red in her eyes, "I enjoy my work its just that I have an important edition coming up," She could feel her temper rising, how dare Todd blame her of that, "And the other night was the wrong time!" she shouted back.  
"Oh please" Todd scoffed, pacing the room, "Any time with you lately is the wrong time. Liz you need to chill. I don't know what's gotten into you the past couple of weeks or so, besides the flu, but I've never seen you like this, and frankly, I don't like it."  
  
"Well I don't like you right now either," she said. She all of a sudden had a sudden urge to get out of this house. She walked over to the closest and grabbed one of Todd's old duffel bags. She started pulling some overnight clothes out of her dresser.  
  
"Oh that's real good Liz!" Todd shouted at her. "You should just leave- ya that'll make the problem better. God I thought you had more common sense than that! Right now you're acing insane- just like your sister acts. Go ahead and stay in here, you don't have to worry about me crowding you in bed tonight, cause I'll be sleeping on the couch!" his voice boomed.  
  
"Just being in the same house with you right now is making me sick," Liz said zipping the zipper with a snap, "My sister has more sense then you'll ever have!" with that she stormed out of the room and walked to the front door grabbing her keys, ignoring the few curious stares she received from a couple of the boys who noticed her.  
  
Todd glared at her right before she left the room, then didn't bother even following after her. He couldn't believe her! This was so- so  
  
unlike her. It was driving him crazy, and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. Something had to give. Something had to change. Liz had to. Back to her regular self, preferably. Suddenly, Todd didn't feel like going back out to '20 boys who were wrecking the house' as  
  
Liz had put it, either. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his tired head. What was going on between he and he wife lately? The person he loved more than anything else in the world?..... There was something between he and Liz lately, and for the life of him he didn't know what that object was.  
  
Liz walked out to the car and opened the door flopping down into the seat. She could barely see because she had tears streaming down her face. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing. 


	8. Chapter 7: Overdue Appointment

Chapter 7: Overdue Appointment  
  
Liz finally decided she needed to go to the doctor. The flu she thought she had, had lasted three weeks. Even the common cold didn't last that long. She took off the afternoon from work. It was Friday- and she was going to head to the doctors office and then go home and sleep. She hadn't slept much last night at Jessica's after storming out on Todd. The sisters had been up most of the night talking and sharing. And for Liz- crying. She pulled into the clinic and got out. It was wierd- this wasn't high school, things were so much more serious and intense and on such higher levels. Yet here she was, bawling to Jessica after a fight with Todd- just like in high school. She walked through the doors and up to the front desk, "Hi, I have an appointment for Elizabeth Wilkins," she said.  
  
The nurse looked up at her. "Well hello Mrs. Wilkins. Dr. Peters is expecting you. If you'll follow me," she said, stepping out from behind the counter as she motioned for Liz to come over to the side with her." As they were walking down the hall of exams rooms at Liz's gynecologists/doctors, the nurse turned her head around. "It's a good thing Stacy was able to fit you in." she said, referring to Dr. Peters. "But she always makes exceptions for her favorite patients."  
  
Liz smiled, "Well I'm grateful for her, she's such a lifesaver, you will not believe this horrible stomach flu I have been having," she said following her to the room.  
  
"Yes everything seems to fly around and get caught by people around Christmas time. That's why we're so busy." She opened up a drawer and placed a gown in Elizabeth's hands. "Well Mrs. Wilkins I hope you feel better after your visit here."  
  
"Thanks," Liz said taking the gown. She watched the nurse leave and she took off her clothes and put on the blue hospital gown. She laid down on the bed closing her eyes.  
  
"Well hello Mrs. Elizabeth Wilkins" Dr. Stacy Peters said about five minutes later, opening the door with a clipboard in hand, then closing it behind her. "I heard you called yesterday asking desperately to  
  
be fit in. Well here you are!" she said, smiling easily. They had a good relationship for a doctor and patient. She had been Liz's gyno/doctor for about three years now, and had been there when Liz had asked for birth control pills three years ago, and then she had been there 8 months ago when Liz had asked for pregnancy pamphlets.  
  
Liz sat up smiling at Stacy, "Yes I wanted to thank you, I know you enjoy your lunch hour just as much as I do, but with Christmas coming down to the wire I figured I should get in before I make everyone miserable," she said deflated.  
  
Stacy smiled at Liz. "I think you made a very wise decision. But I think you would of made an wiser one if you had come in right away, not waiting..." she checked her chart, "3 weeks? Is that right?"  
  
"Yea I figured it was just a bug that would go away, If I would have known it would have lasted this long I would have came in earlier." Liz shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well let's just see what you have, so that I can prescribe something for it, and you'll be 100 percent for when it's time for you to be doing your last minute Christmas shopping." Stacy moved forward, and opened up Liz's throat with a tongue dispenser, looking inside, then asked, "So tell me what you've been battling." Then graciously, she took the tongue dispenser out so that Liz could respond.  
  
"Well I have had nausea like I mentioned but I just feel that I have been drained and exhausted beyond belief. I thought it was because of all the new stuff I took on but I don't think that's it. I have also been really testy and short-tempered," she said trying to list all the things she had been experiencing, "If that's part of it I'm not sure. My period was a couple days late and I got it about a week ago and it was just a few specks of blood."  
  
Stacy nodded, taking in all of that information, and for the time being, storing it in her brain. "So you just had spotting on your last cycle?" she repeated, then started listening to Elizabeth's heart. "Do you happen to recall how long ago your last regular period was?" she asked her.  
  
Liz put her head in her hands and tried to think hard. The weeks had just flown by and she couldn't distinguish one from the other. I believe it was right at the beginning of November, or maybe the very end of  
  
October" she said with a sigh.  
  
"Uh huh. Ok" Dr. Peters said as she moved her stethoscope away. "So, tell me, are you and your husband still trying to get pregnant?" she asked with a smile, in a tone that was simply one friend asking another friend because it was courteous. She started pressing her hands firmly but gently around Liz's stomach. "Does this hurt?" she asked.  
  
Liz felt a sudden pain in her stomach, "Ouch," she said, "Yes that hurts!" she said. She concentrated on Stacy's last question, "Yes he's been really obsessed with it the last few weeks," she smiled thinking of a couple weeks ago, "He said he started wearing boxers, which he always does by the way, and that to get pregnant its best that a couple have sex frequently," She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he was just plotting to get me into bed."  
  
"Ok" she said, moving her hands to another place and pressing even gentler. Then she laughed softly as she concentrated on what she was doing. "Actually Elizabeth, he was on to something. Wearing boxers helps keep the testicles free of confinement, which can help the sperm. And although couples trying to get pregnant don't necessarily have to copulate every night, it is suggested that you do at least once a week to help keep the sperm fresh and healthy, as it gets rid of all the older ones so new ones can be produced." She removed her hands, and jotted a few things down on Elizabeth's chart. "Ok Elizabeth, I know you've probably got a busy day, but I'd like to take a blood and urine test plus do a complete physical examination. Is this alright with you?"  
  
Liz looked at her doctor quizzically, it seemed like she was hiding something from her, she didn't think it was that serious, she had expected to come and get some antibiotics, "Uhh. .. sure," Liz said not having much of a choice. She wanted to get to the bottom of what was wrong and this was the only way.  
  
"Good." She smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't worry, it's probably just a resilient case of the flu but because of your severe stomach tenderness and the fatigue, I just want to be certain, alright? I'm going to have a nurse come in and draw some blood, plus she'll leave you a cup for the urine test. You can use the bathroom which is just two doors down in the hall. And I'll be back to do your physical once we send your labs in, alright?" She patted Liz's knee. "Don't worry." she said encouragingly, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Liz felt a chill come over her. She hated sitting in the doctors office alone, she should have asked Jess to come with her. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, why was it that doctors offices always seemed so cold. Then of course the gowns were so breezy and open, it didn't help much. She tried to think of something else as she waited for the nurse to come. She looked at a nutrient poster hanging on the wall.  
  
"Hello," the large, African American heavyset nurse said as she came in pushing a small cart. She began setting a few things up. Then promptly took Liz's arm, and strapped the rubber around it tightly, snapping it ever so slightly. "Got to wake those veins up on you skinny as a rail girls!" she said smiling, then picked up the needle, and squirted it, testing it.  
  
Liz remembered this nurse. How could she forget her? She had always claimed that Liz was way too thin but Liz just dismissed it, Dr. Peters told her she tells that to anyone whose thinner than her. Which meant a lot. But the nurse's actions and voice did nothing for her shattered nerves. She watch as the nurse picked up a needle and looked at Liz's arm. She ran her finger over it feeling for the vein, "This won't hurt a bit," Liz vaguely heard. The nurse stuck the needle unto her arm as Liz winced in pain and drew back the syringe. Almost instantly the dark red blood filled the syringe.  
  
The nurse drew enough blood to be sufficient for a blood test. Then just as quickly as she had prepped Liz for it, she wrapped it up. She held some gauze to Liz's arm and instructed her to bend her arm slightly and raise it above her heart, to prevent excess blood flow and sends all the blood back to the heart. Then she slapped a band aid over the gauze and gathered up her things. "There- that wasn't so bad was it?" she stated. She took the plastic cup off of her cart and handed it to Liz. "Bathroom's right down the hall on your left. Can't miss it. Just bring it back in here when you're done, and I'll send Dr. Peters back in to see you." Then she rolled her cart back out of the room, to go and bring the blood sample to the lab.  
  
Liz took the cup and headed for the bathroom. They were right, the bathroom had a huge sign in front of it. She let herself in and sat down on the toilet. She put the plastic cup right under her. Almost instantly she had to go. It was amazing, it seemed that when ever she needed urine for testing she had the urge to go. She flushed the toilet and took the cup back to the room. She gave it to the nurse and went back to sit on the bed.  
  
"Knock knock" Dr. Peters said, as she opened up the door. "We'll you'll be glad to know both you're blood and your urine are currently on their way to the lab. And I told them to try and hurry them" she told Liz, winking. "Alright, we ready then?" Dr. Peters asked Liz, needing her to lie down.  
  
"Yea," liz said a bundle of nerves. She leaned back onto the pillow. Almost instantly Dr. Peters started the examination. She checked her pulse and blood pressure, breathing, and heart beat. She then massaged liz's stomach gently.  
  
Dr. Peters finished the physical examination and pulled Elizabeth's gown back down. She stepped back and took off both her gloves with a 'snap' then tossed them into the wastebasket. As she was washing her hands in the sink she said, "well nothing seems to be wrong besides a tender and sensitive stomach. I really don't think you have much to worry about." She noted a few more things on Liz's chart with a pen then looked up, studying Elizabeth. "Although I'm a little worried about you, but not in the sense you need to get panicked about. Tell me, why have you been so stressed lately? That's definitely not good for anyone, but especially if you're trying to get pregnant since stress can delay ovulation and make periods longer, along with having too much adrenaline in your body" she informed Liz. "How's your husband doing? Do I need to to call him up and question him for YOUR stress?" she asked her with a joking smile.  
  
Liz smiled, her doctor sounded just like Jess had last night- lecturing Liz. "I'm fine, I have a special edition for the newspaper Christmas eve, and I just hosted Thanksgiving for our families, and along with that type of stuff my sister is pregnant," she told her. "Todd could probably give you a pretty good synopsis, I've been quite bitchy with him lately, I haven't had sex with him in almost 4 weeks and I am constantly fighting with him." Liz divulged to her Doctor.  
  
"Your twin is pregnant!?" she interjected. "Well that's marvelous."  
  
"Yea," Liz said dejectedly, she started to feel that pull at her heart again, "She lost her birth control," she added, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Liz don't be so hard on yourself, ok?" She said, giving her a sympathetic look. "It's just hard for men to understand how the female body works. And if you've been excessively tried and sick to your stomach lately, I'm sure deep down he understands- men just have hard time  
  
showing they do, so they prefer to show that they don't." She laughed. "Look at me, trying to be come a psychologist and a gynecologist!" She laughed again. "Well wouldn't that be just great if you two ended up being pregnant at the same time!? Don't twins share everything?"  
  
Liz laughed, "I doubt that would happen everything I have tried hasn't worked and we gave up this month cause we were both too busy, and I think im the one that does most of the sharing, I seem to be missing a few new clothes."  
  
Stacy Peters gave her another sympathetic look. "If a baby is something the both of you really want, then don't give up- because it'll happen-" she would of kept talking but there was a knock on the door and the nurse appeared. "Dr. Peters Mrs. Wilkins' lab results are in."  
  
"Thank you" Dr. Peters said back, she'd go and take a look at them in a minute, but she still had some stuff she wanted to finish talking to Elizabeth about. "Tell me, after intercourse are you laying on your back?" she asked her, trying to think of anything she could as far as advice went to give Liz on tips for getting pregnant.  
  
Liz looked at her doctor, "I guess. I mean most of the time I am in bed," she blushed. Even now she was still shy about those kind of private matters. But she was anxious to find out what they found on her lab  
  
tests.  
  
"Well you should definitely try and have yourself lay in bed on your back for about up to a half an hour after you finish. And elevating your hips can help to." She eyed Liz, knitting her eyebrows. "I'm sorry are you not comfortable with me talking to you about this sort of thing? Because I'm just trying to help you out in any way I can for advice on you getting pregnant. But if you're not comfortable with this sort of advice then I'll stop. But if you are- then I'll ask you what sexual positions you're mainly trying, because certain ones have a definite less percentage of you getting pregnant in."  
  
"Well mainly we do just the regular position, I know we're boring but we have tried others. So your saying that eating ice cream right afterwards is not the best thing to do?" she asked thinking of the Cosmo magazine.  
  
"The missionary" the doctor paused and smiled, "Is actually one of the best positions for trying to conceive. And I don't know who termed it 'boring'! That position as well as rear entry leads to higher percentages of getting pregnant because it's slightly deeper at depositing the sperm closer to the uterus, than does, say, the woman on top position. Oh ice cream is excellent to have right afterwards!" Dr. Peters exclaimed. "But only if you make your husband go put his shorts and bring it to you, so that you can stay in bed on your back!" She gave Liz an encouraging smile. "Well I'll let you digest all of that, while I go and get your lab results. I'll be back in just a minute."  
  
Liz laughed nervously. She sat on the bed waiting anxiously for Dr. Peters to bring back the results. She started twisting a part of her thin gown.  
  
Dr. Peters went out to the station and picked up Liz's file with the newly deposited lab results. She read them, and like a professional, showed no emotion. She cleared her throat and headed back to Liz's exam room. She gave her a small smile when she entered, and held the report down by her legs in front of her.  
  
Liz looked at her impatiently. She leaned forward waiting for the terrible news. She widened her eyes. She couldn't believe the doctor was being this secretive!  
  
"Well I have good news and bad news, what do you want first?"  
  
"Bad," Liz responded. She always said that first, if she heard bad news then the good news would make up for it. Or so she always hoped. It was best to be let down first.  
  
"Alright. Well it seems that I've wasted the last twenty minutes of your time."  
  
Liz looked at her strangely, "You mean nothings wrong?" she asked. "Isn't that good news?"  
  
"Yes. Absolutely nothing's wrong, but everything is so very very right. Especially for you. It seems I've wasted a bit of your time this afternoon, talking about things you should be trying as you and your husband try and get pregnant- because, Elizabeth- you already are."  
  
Liz was about to ask what she could get to help her illness or whatever it was going to be when she stopped, "Are what?" she asked oblivious."  
  
Dr. Stacy Peters- the always professional- actually giggled. "You- ARE PREGNANT." she said slowly. "Congratulations."  
  
"WHAT! no way, I had my period remember, and there's no way!" Liz protested.  
  
Dr. Peters took a few steps closer to Elizabeth. "Hey hey- there's nothing left to be determined. Don't worry about it. Elizabeth, you're pregnant, it says so in your lab results right here. Here- take a look" she said, opening up the chart to that paper and handing it to Liz. As Liz looked at it dazed, Dr. Peters wasn't even to sure is she was actually reading the words, she continued to speak. "The reason for the spotting was due to the implantation blood from the blaster cyst, which is quite common. And the sensitive stomach is what happens when woman get pregnant, and just to warn you, quite a few other things are going to get overly-sensitive too, like your breasts. The nausea you've been experiencing is most commonly known as morning sickness, though you can get it at any time of the day, and fatigue is very much a factor in all pregnancies." She smiled. "Any more questions?"  
  
Liz stared at the doctor. For the first time in weeks she was elated. A true since of excitement went thought her body. She couldn't believe it, Todd and her had done it! "Ohmygod!" she said stunned. "When's the baby due, How long have I been pregnant, and how on earth did I not think of that?"  
  
She laughed again, "I knew I shouldn't of asked you that. We're going to be here all afternoon answering questions!" she said, very happy for this particular patient. "The baby will be due sometime around August 13. And according to your menses, it's been 5 and a half weeks since your last period. And you've unknowingly been pregnant for just about 4 weeks now. As for your last question- well I think only you can answer that. But from what I've heard, you've been extremely busy, busy with work a and family obligations. And you've also been stressed out. My guess is you were just too stressed out to comprehend something like that. Now Liz- you need to slow down, ok? This means putting your new priority first, over stuff that includes family, work, and even twins sisters who are also pregnant. You're at the crucial stage of fetal development call organostisis. You've finally gotten your wish- now make sure you can't possibly do anything to compromise it."  
  
Liz nodded her head. Her doctor was right. She referred her to a good obstetrician in town, Dr. Taylor, if she had anymore questions. Dr. Peters showed Liz out of the room after giving her a slight hug, and Liz went back to her car in a daze. She couldn't believe it! Todd would be ecstatic to know. 


	9. Chapter 8: Ears Wide Open

Chapter 8: Ears Wide Open  
  
Liz drove home her head in the clouds. She still couldn't believe it. She was PREGNANT! THEY were going to finally have a child! She coasted into her sister's neighborhood. She had to stop at Jessica's house first to pick up her stuff from last night - and of course to tell her the news! She quickly pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. She went up to the door and rang the chiming doorbell. Jess worked as a fashion designer, and she sometimes had afternoons off. Liz had seen her car in the open garage so she figured she'd be home.  
  
Jess opened up her door with a flourish- like she always did everything with. Her eyes widened. "Liz- wow, that was fast!" She grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. " So what did the doctor say? What did you find out?" she demanded.  
  
"Well the 'sickness' isn't terminal but it will stick around for awhile," she said smiling.  
  
"I knew it!!!!!" Jessica screeched at a decibel that only dogs could understand. "Ohmygod you're pregnant!" She said, taking both of Liz's arms with hers and jumping them up and down, right their in her foyer.  
  
Liz laughed basking in Jessica's excitement, she screamed with her and they both jumped up and down like five year olds. Thank god Nick wasn't home to see us! Liz thought to herself. She hugged Jess tightly. She could feel tears of joy come to her eyes. They would be able to go through this together.  
  
"See Liz, I told you! I've just been having this vibe lately with you, like I knew you were pregnant or something. I just knew it Lizzy! It's that twin intuition thing. But ohmygod! We're gonna be pregnant together!" she exclaimed, totally not coming down from this high with her twin just yet. She knew this was a moment she'd remember for the rest of her life.  
  
Liz laughed, "I wouldn't get too excited! I mean we still have 8 months of torture left ahead of us!" she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Well actually I've only got about 7 more ahead for me" Jess corrected. But still! I mean, we're still gonna look like twins!"  
  
That was the first time Liz actually thought about her own body changes. The whole time she was thinking about the baby coming but Jess brought up a good point, "Ohmygod I'm going to be fat!" Liz said with a groan and a laugh.  
  
Jessica looked at her sister strangely. "You know, that's not something I ever thought I'd here you say" she said, giggling. "I mean, of  
  
course it's ok for me to think and say something like that, but you..." she teased.  
  
Liz had a shocked expression on her face, "You not worried either? Not just about becoming fat, I mean, what about labor!? Won't it hurt?!"  
  
"Well of course I'm worried!" Jessica said, looking at her twin.  
  
"I mean, I've worked hard all my life for this body" she said, pointing at herself. "Well ok, maybe some of it was just God given, but- I don't want to be fat! I was actually pretty sure that I knew I never wanted to have kids cause I didn't want my body to change." Then she shrugged about the labor part "I don't know, I'm just more concerned with how I'll look." she said honestly.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, she figured. "Well good luck later when you have those things called contractions! Listen I have to get going, I gotta go home and tell Todd!" she said smiling again.  
  
Jessica made a disgusted face. She didn't want to hear or think about things like that. Things like, contractions..... "So, wow, you're pregnant.....Man you guys really tried a long time" she lamented. "Must have been torture for Todd" she said with a giggle.  
  
Only Jessica would bring that up, Liz thought to herself, "I guess" she said. "I'll call you latter. Love ya and say hi to Nick for me," she kissed Jess on the cheek and headed back out to her car before she could get caught up in Jessica telling one of her long drawn out stories. Her stuff could stay there, she realized with a smile. There had  
  
been something more important- telling Jess the news. And now there was something even more important than that- telling Todd the news.  
  
Liz drove home in a daze. She still could not believe it. She pulled onto the right side of the driveway and went up to the door. She opened the house with her key, "Hello anybody home?" she asked the empty house. No one responded. She shrugged and went to the kitchen. She put her briefcase down and went to the fridge. She poured herself a glass of milk. It was still early and she didn't expect Todd home for another hour or so.  
  
Todd yawned as he drove home. He was tired because he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep last night. He had been worried about Elizabeth when she left, and he was going over and over their argument in his head. And of course most of the boys had stayed over late, totally oblivious to Todd's situation. Todd hadn't bothered to shave this morning, so he had a stubble on his face, which was different for him, because he always was freshly shaven. He scratched his unshaven face thinking of Elizabeth. He couldn't believe Liz had just left. And Todd- who had been ready to snap for about the past 3-4 weeks, because of Liz's behavior, lack of intimacy, giving up on a baby, obsession with work, her flu, her attitude, her coldness....and now, after last night, Todd finally had it. He'd had a shitty day at work, and was in an even worse mood returning home to the house tonight than that he had left it it in- which wasn't in Pleasantville either.  
  
Liz grabbed the a magazine and listened to the messages. She had three calls. Two of which were from Jessica wondering where she was and the other was Jess asking what the doctor said. The other one was from her boss saying that she was working too hard and that he was going to let her take tomorrow off since they were ahead of schedule on the Christmas edition. "Thank god!" Liz said to herself. She knew she cold definitely use another day off.  
  
Todd parked in the driveway and saw Liz's car right next to his. He sat there in his car, thinking. Every once in awhile he'd glance over at Liz's car.  
  
Liz turned on the TV flipping through the channels. Nothing really seemed interesting so she turned it to the cooking channel for some ideas for dinner tomorrow. Since she was going to be home all day tomorrow she might as well make the most of it. Liz heard Todd slam his car door.  
  
Todd grabbed his messenger bag, he hadn't bothered bringing his gym bag with him to work that morning cause he didn't think he'd feel like playing. So like the stubble, that was another thing that was a little off from the norm. Todd opened up the front door.  
  
Liz turned the TV down So she could hear Todd. "I'm in the kitchen," she said trying to put as much energy in her voice as she could. Whether she would admit it or not, she knew she shouldn't have run off to her sisters leaving Todd like that. He deserved better than that. But hopefully he had forgiven her.  
  
Todd came and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and shifted all of the weight to one foot. His jaw was set.  
  
Liz turned around and looked at her husband. He looked awful. She had to refrain from cringing. "How was your day?" Liz asked trying to stay cheerful.  
  
"Apparently not as good as yours." Todd snipped, staying in that position, annoyed by her good mood. Who the hell would be in a a good mood after an unresolved fight the night before? He certainly wasn't.  
  
"Well, actually I had a pretty good day," Liz said standing up walking over to him. She choose to ignore his sarcasm. She tried to think of a way to break the great news to Todd but before she could Todd cut her off.  
  
Todd snorted. "A good day huh? So I guess the fact that you came home last night and chewed my head off, UNFAIRLY, then stormed out of here and didn't come back home last night, well gee, I guess all that pales to comparison with your good day at work" Todd said angrily his voice laden with sarcasm.  
  
"Listen we both needed a break from each other and I'm sorry I overacted," Liz said her voice calm and reasoning, "And you were right, I was wrong. Now I have something to tell you! will you please listen," she demanded.  
  
"No you listen!" Todd interrupted, no longer leaning against the frame. "Since when does having a major fight with your spouse get solved by leaving them to 'take a break'? I expected more from you Liz."  
"Todd, I doubt you really wanted me at the house last night, I mean the mood I was in and everything, but I have a reason for that If you will just listen!"  
  
"I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of having to put up with all your crap. You haven't been attentive, you've been cold, you've been unreasonable- and I've had it. Maybe we do need a break, maybe I should try one myself, since yours seemed to work so well for you last night!" Todd boomed, not quite looking Liz in the eyes. He scratched his itchy stubbly chin. "You have no idea how frustrated I am with you right now."  
  
Liz was getting frustrated herself. She didn't have to hear this. This was the whole reason she left in the first place. "Does the fact that I've been sick, and overworked escape your pea brain?" Liz shouted back to him.  
  
A vein in Todd's forehead started pounding. "No it certainly doesn't. How could it- you only have reminded me of that like every day for the past 4 weeks!" he shouted back at her. "And just because you get a bad case of the flu and things happen to get crazy at work does not give you the right to take all of your problems out on me!"  
  
"You're my husband, support me through sickness and health, REMEMBER!?" Liz shouted back.  
  
"And I have!" he practically screamed back, waiving his arms. "But all you've done is treated me horribly!"  
  
"Well its not like you have treated me like a dozen roses either!" Liz yelled back.  
  
"You know what Elizabeth- forget it! I'm done wasting my breath on this subject. And after virtually no sleep last night, I don't even have the energy for it. It's obvious you're just going to keep believing what you want to believe. So I'm gonna go and try to sleep. And just like my suggestion last night- it's going to be on the couch!" And with that Todd stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Liz of course wasn't going to give this up, "Fine I don't really care where you sleep," her blood seethed. "In fact I don't even care If you live here anymore!"  
  
Todd rolled his eyes as his back retreated from her and her insanity. It was obvious their fight from last night was just an ongoing drama, and it would not be getting resolved anytime soon. 


	10. Chapter 9: Some Repair Work

Chapter 9: Some Repair Work  
  
Liz woke up early and alone in the large bed. Todd had kept true to his word and had slept on the couch that night. It was Saturday. She remembered she had that huge office party that night. She groaned. Her and Todd hadn't really talked in two days. He had temporarily taken residence on the couch. Even thought it was still early she decided to get up. She crawled out of bed and walked down the hallway and peeked into the living room. She looked down at Todd sleeping on the couch. It was way too small for him and his long legs draped over the armrest. But whatever floats his boat, she thought to herself. She went into the kitchen to start brewing the coffee.  
  
Todd had pretended to be asleep when he heard Liz walk into the living room. Then the second she was gone he stretched his legs and groaned. His whole body has stiff. The couch was small and uncomfortable.  
  
And again, for the second night in a row, he hadn't gotten any good shut eye. He threw the blanket off of him and yawned. Then he scratched his face, it itched him like crazy. He realized why he never had tried to grow a beard. He had a very apparent two day growth of a scruffy beard on his face.  
  
Liz decided to go back to the bedroom to change clothes and saw Todd had risen. She didn't say anything to him but just looked at him in disgust.  
  
'Well morning to you to' Todd thought to himself. He honestly couldn't believe this was real- the way he and Liz were acting towards each other. This so wasn't them. He knew it, but he wondered if Liz could even realize it. Todd wanted to stay planted on the couch, but the coffee she had brewed hit his nose and he was drawn to it. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a mug. Then he decided he was going to do something- something he knew that Liz hated him doing. He opened up the front door and went outside and got the morning paper in his underwear. He felt a little satisfaction in this. He walked back in, and started reading the paper at the kitchen table while he sipped his coffee.  
  
Liz came back into the kitchen a few minutes later in some worn out jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. She rolled her eyes as she realized Todd was reading the paper in his boxers. She hated when he retrieved the paper in his underwear for all their neighbors to see, but she just didn't feel like telling him so, since that would actually require talking to him. She reached up into the medicine cabinet next to the spices  
  
and grabbed a few pills Dr. Peters had given for her to help keep her food down.  
  
"What are those?" Todd asked, not even needing to look up from the paper.  
  
"Pills," Liz said simply pouring herself some coffee and taking the pills. Although they were good for her she hated the taste and almost gagged.  
  
Todd saw Liz's face as he looked up from the paper. He saw the gag reflex and the grossed out look on her face and very shortly, and quickly, let out the shortest of laughs. His eyes quickly went back to the  
  
paper, like he didn't want to be caught looking at her or something ridiculous like that. "What for?"  
  
Liz felt another wave of nausea come from her stomach and she gripped the kitchen counter, "some to help a queasy stomach," she said. It was kinda weird she felt more sick just tasting these pills then actually not taking them, but her doctor knew best.  
  
"Oh" Todd said, thinking that was sufficient enough, considering they really hadn't talked the last two days. "Don't tell me you finally broke down and decided to go to the doctor" he said, using his willpower to leave out "with your busy schedule."  
  
"Yeah I went yesterday," she said putting the pills away, She decided to leave out that she was pregnant. Under these circumstances, was not the time to tell Todd.  
  
"Good" Todd said casually, even though deep down he was immensely relived. He hated seeing her physically sick because of the medical aspects and then of course the other things that went with it. Mainly the personality change. She should have gone weeks ago, but Todd was grateful she had, late or not.  
  
Liz sat down at the table with Todd and put her head in her arms, she still felt tired even though she had plenty of sleep. If this was how it was going to be for the next 8 months she wondered if she could sign off now. She pulled her head up looking at Todd, she was afraid to ask him but she thought it was the best time as ever, "Umm . . .Todd?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Todd said, turning the page. He noticed how her tone had changed- like for the first time in 4 weeks.  
  
Liz fiddled with the cloth placemat that was set on the table. "Well there's this party I have to go to tonight. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah? And?" he said shortly.  
  
Liz ran her hand nervously through her hair and bit her lip. "Well I wa-was wondering if you were going to come with uh, with me," she stammered.  
  
Todd lowered the paper in his hands, so that he could look at Liz over it. He kept his emotion very hidden, so that it wasn't clear through his words. "I don't know." he paused, figuring he could and should add more. "A few weeks ago, when you mentioned it to me, ya I mean, we were planning on going to it together. But now? After 2 days of not talking to each other?" He shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Liz sighed, "It's not like we have to talk, I just don't want to go alone, and everybody else will be going as couples, I don't want to be the only one there without a date, and . . " she trailed off looking at Todd's past 5 o'clock shadow. It was more like 10 pm the next day.  
"Go, but not talk. That sounds swell Liz. Why should I?"  
  
"It would mean a lot to me to have you there, besides tonight's when they recognize everyone and I already prepared a speech and you're in it," she said looking at him shyly.  
  
Todd had not expected that. Somehow, she had softened the wall they had put up between them, and apparently, she had already torn down hers to ask him this. This wasn't over between them, not by a long shot- but.... "Ya I'll go." Todd said simply. He looked back down at the paper. "What time do I have to be ready?"  
  
"Social hour is at 5:00, dinner is at six, so I figure around 5:30 so we can catch the last part of it and then speeches and awards are at 6:30, and then gifts are at 7:00 so its about 2 hours. I'll make it up to you I promise," she said with a small smile on her face.  
  
Somehow, that comment made Todd feel more worse than more happy. Since when would accompanying his wife to her office party need to be something that was 'made up to him' later? Since they'd begun fighting like crazy, he knew was the answer to that question. "Ok I'll be ready." He put the paper back up between them as he read, but added through it a second later, not wanting to see her face, "And I promise to shave."  
  
Liz laughed. "I was just going to ask if there was anything growing in that," she said standing up. She remembered she shouldn't make sudden movements so early in the morning and grabbed the table form falling  
  
over. It seemed lately her balance was off, along with her depth perception.  
  
Todd noticed her shakiness and his first instinct was to reach out to help her but he didn't. It actually scared him, watching her like that. He knew she needed to get better, for her sake and his.  
  
Liz went to go call her mom, she had called her earlier this week but she hadn't had a chance to call her back. She pecked Todd on the cheek and went into the study to make her call.  
  
Todd realized it was the first time in days that a conversation between them hadn't ended in a shouting match. 


	11. Chapter 10: A Breakthrough

Chapter 10: A Breakthrough  
  
Todd was waiting in the car, engine running, heat on, as he tried to warm up the chilled car. He was waiting for Liz to come out so that they could leave. Todd was dressed nicely and, like he had promised, had shaved his face to a smooth complexion, just like the one he had sported all his life. He had announced to the "house", not to Liz, about 3 minutes ago that he would be waiting in the car. He really had a hard time believing that he and Liz were going to go to this schmoozy party together, and basically were going to put on an act. Cuz anything except how it had been the last few weeks between them would of been.  
  
Liz put the finishing touches on her make-up. Compared to how she felt, she looked great. She spritzed some perfume on her neck and wrists and grabbed her purse. She was wearing a simple black wrap around dress and she had put her hair up in an elegant French twist. She put on her high heels and went out to the car. It was a chilly night and she was thankful Todd had heated the car.  
  
Todd leaned over and pushed open the car door for Liz as she reached it. In doing so he caught a full view of Liz as she sat down. "You look nice." he told her, shooting a small smile towards her. That was weird, not pausing to think about if he wanted to compliment her or not, he just did it cause it was what felt natural. Todd backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Thanks, I extend the same compliment to you," Liz said reaching out with her hand and feeling his smooth face. His neatly pressed suit and tie really brought out his broad shoulders and lean build. Liz and Todd drove in silence the rest of the way. The made it just in time for dinner. They both sat down at a table with some of Liz's closest employees and they both started to relax. There was still a bit of tension,  
  
but they started to feel a little bit more at ease with each other. The waiter came around and asked them if they wanted any wine. Todd took some, but Liz politely declined. She was eating and drinking for two now.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any?" Todd questioned her, since the waiter was still close enough to be hailed down again. "I thought everybody drank at office parties. Like a tradition or something."  
  
"No its fine, I don't want it to upset my stomach," she said blushing. She hated lying to Todd but now was not the time. "Yea I guess it is tradition, but still, no I really don't feel like any." Todd then shrugged ok. A little while later Liz then gave her speech saying it was a great year and she owed everything to her husband who put up with her long hours, and her attitude. All those days under pressure for the next deadline, could make anybody go insane, and Todd helped keep her sane. Todd had listened- partly embarrassed and partly honored, but above all else proud for Elizabeth. They finished up with a gift exchange and Todd and Liz decided to duck out early. Liz was feeling a bit tired again and she needed to lay down.  
  
"Well that wasn't too bad" Todd commented as they were driving back to their house after they had left the party. "Not counting the two drunk guys who tried to dance, or that annoying woman in the pink dress who kept insisting on taking everyone's picture."  
  
Liz laughed in spite of how she was feeling, "Yea we're a crazy bunch of journalists," she said. She leaned her head back on the head rest closing her eyes. It was hard being a passenger without getting sick. She squeezed the arm rest between her and Todd.  
  
"What's wrong, are you cold?" Todd asked as he reached forward and increased the heat, then when he brought that arm back he placed it crossed, over hers on the armrest.  
  
When Todd reached over to turn the heat on he swerved a bit. Liz groaned trying to hold back the sickly feeling in the back of her throat. "Todd can you pull over?" she asked trying to seem like nothing was wrong.  
  
Todd turned his head briefly to look at her, then put his eyes back on the road. "Liz honey what's wrong?" he asked, getting nervous. "Do you feel sick?" he ventured, then looked in his mirror and made his way into the right lane, and thankfully there was a shopping center on that street, so Todd turned into it, then stopped in the first available space. The whole parking lot was eerily empty and very dark, since all of the stores in this center were already closed.  
  
"Yes," Liz said simply as she opened the door. The heat that Todd had turned on had set her over the edge and she quickly turned that off. She let the fresh air his her face and she started to feel better. She took heavy slow breaths. She put her head between her legs trying to relax. She hated feeling like this. After she thought the wave of nausea was gone she turned back around looking at Todd. She could see the worry in his eyes. His compassionate eyes went right to her heart. She started crying. She hated the way she had treated him, for how much he cared and would do anything for her.  
  
"Oh Liz, don't cry." he said, snapping off his seat belt and scooting closer in his seat towards her, as he put his arms around her, and  
  
held her. Wow it had been a long time since he had done this, it seemed. And that just wasn't right. He held her, and his chin was hitting  
  
the top of her soft hair. "It's ok, don't worry about it." he tried to assure her.  
  
Liz rested her head into the crook of Todd's chest and shoulders. It had been so long since she felt the comfort of his arms. She melted into him. She tried to explain to him, but Todd just shook his head and rubbed her back soothingly. No explanation was needed. They both needed each other. They continued to hug in silence.  
  
Todd hadn't wanted Elizabeth getting too excited and making herself feel sick again, since she had just appeared to come down from that wave of nausea. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms, since it had been too long since he had last done this. Somehow, for him, tonight, now; all those little fights, her short tenderness, her coldness towards him, the yelling between them, his frustration with her, all seemed to melt away. This thing between them had  
  
lasted way to long. It was unnatural for them. "I'm so so sorry" he whispered into her hair, afraid he might muss up her elegant French twist.  
  
"I'm sorry for the horrible things I've said to you the past couple of weeks, and more specifically, the past couple of days."  
  
Liz felt even worse, "It isn't your fault, it's mine," she said pulling her head up and looking at his eyes through the dark, "I have been horrible to you and haven't appreciated you, you shouldn't be the one apologizing," she said.  
  
"No Liz I know you've been really sick and stressed out with work lately and I should've just concentrated on being even more supportive and helpful for you instead of just throwing in your face how much I had already been." He saw her chin trembling slightly, and the moistness in her eyes and Todd couldn't even remember what their fights had specifically been about. All he knew was how vulnerable Liz looked right now.  
  
Liz nodded, that's what she had wanted to hear two weeks ago, but now all she wanted to hear was that Todd had forgiven her and that they could move on. She felt her lower lip tremble as if she were cold and closed her mouth. "So do you think you could possibly forgive me for walking out on you?" she asked.  
  
Todd put his hand under her chin and titled it up. "Only if you promise me that you'll never walk out on me again." he said in a mixture of seriousness and playfulness.  
  
"Well if you promise to save me some pizza the next time you invite those apes over," she said mocking his tone of voice.  
  
Todd laughed and then leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers in a very brief kiss. "Deal" he told her. "And I promise to be more considerate of you in the future when it comes to stuff like that." He put a kiss on the middle of her forehead. "I really am sorry that you've been sick. I want you to get better. I hate seeing you not feeling well."  
  
All of a sudden Liz heard a loud stomach growl. It took her a moment to realize it had come from her. She looked up at Todd shamefully. "I feel a lot better now," she said as her stomach gave her a sudden craving for pineapple pizza and another hunger growl. Liz had barely touched food in the last 3 weeks but now she was starting to feel a bit more willing to eat. And hungry!  
  
When Todd had heard the roll of a stomach he had automatically just figured it was his. Since he was always hungry. He laughed when he realized it was actually Liz and she looked at him a bit shamefully. "Yeah I guess you are." Todd said, his eyes dancing, kind of amused. "This sure is some sort of weird flu, making you want to empty your stomach one minute then put something in it the next!" he commented. "But I saw you barely picking at the dinner at the party, so I can see why you would be." He started the engine again. "Do you want to go somewhere? Or just find something at home? Or do you want to grab some fast food on the way home?"  
  
Liz stared at Todd graciously, she was glad she didn't have to explain herself, "I am really in the mood for some Guido's pineapple pizza," she said already tasting it on her lips. It must be the baby talking she thought to herself. Cause she hated pizza and pineapple together, the only person she knew that loved it to the grave was Jess. And that said a lot right there. She started to wonder if she was going to have any of these other weird cravings.  
  
Todd looked at her in surprise, but then turned his eyes towards the windshield and pulled through the parking lot to an exit. "The lady wants pizza the lady gets pizza" he said to her. "But did I just hear you right? Did you say, 'pineapple'? Cause Liz I think I've been to Guido's with you like a thousand times, going all the way back to High School, and I don't think I've ever heard you order pineapple on your pizza."  
  
Liz blushed she didn't think this was the right place to tell Todd the reason she wanted pineapple was because she had a strong craving for it, but she decided to fib an answer, "Well Jess is always saying how it's good and all, and I need some vitamin C." She put her hand on her stomach. Of course nobody would be able to tell she was pregnant just by looking at her. But in a couple of months they would. It was still hard to believe there was another human being growing inside of her.  
  
"Alright, one pineapple pizza coming right up" Todd said, smiling at her as he waited at a red light. He was so immensely relieved right now. His heart was no longer heavy, like it had been for the past two days, with the constant shooting and fighting with Liz. Then again the past couple of weeks hadn't been too hot either, but Todd was going to take a step back, letting her have her space while she continued this sickness, to not get on her nerves, and he would be supportive of her in her work, instead of complaining about how all it did was stress her out. Yes things were finally back to normal between them, he thought, so incredibly relieved. He hated fighting with Liz, and was so grateful that it didn't happen often. Heck, he thought they'd done enough bickering the last few weeks to last them a couple of months, like they had  
  
reached their quota or something. Things were going to get better, back to normal now, he knew it. The light turned green, and just ! before Todd stepped on the gas, his right hand sought out Elizabeth's left one, and he interlocked their fingers and drove the rest of the way like that. 


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets and Sensuality

Chapter 11: Secrets and Sensuality  
  
The week after Liz's office party was much more pleasant. Though they were still busy with work, and Christmas on its way, they would always greet each other and show affection. The fights disappeared, but Liz  
  
was still not quite morning sickness free. The medicine was making it more bearable and she felt a bit happier. Todd had even once mentioned something about how it looked like she was glowing. And after that comment, she positively was. Todd continued to worry about her stomach flu but he dismissed it when Liz told him that the doctor said it would take a few days to clear up. The Friday before Christmas the boys had one more basketball game. Liz agreed to come and help out the team by taking stats for them. Todd had long since taught her how. Now the game was  
  
over and the boys had smoked the other team. The long practices Todd grulled them through had obviously paid off.  
  
Todd was talking to his assistant coach as the last fans were milling out of the stands. He'd just come back out to the gym after having their post game meeting in the locker room. Todd shook hands with the opposing team's coach who was just leaving, and congratulated him on a nice effort and wished him luck for the rest of the season. Then he looked over at the score table where Liz was still sitting, waiting patiently of course. His eyes locked on hers and he smiled. "Ready to go home?" he asked her.  
  
Liz stood up, "Sure," she said grabbing her coat and her purse. She waited for Todd to give his last goodbyes to parents and staff members and they left together.  
  
Twenty minutes later he was walking into the house behind Liz. He flicked on the light switch and walked to the kitchen, then leaned down as he peered into the fridge, and finally brought out a carton of orange juice. He was just about ready to tilt the bottle up to his lips but he remembered that Liz was standing right there, so he set the juice down on the counter while he fished around in the cabinet for a cup. He poured himself some. "You want any?"  
  
"No thanks," she said sitting down. She played the answering machine messages. Her sister had called telling her that she wanted her to call her back, asking about if she told Todd the "surprise" yet. Liz quickly erased the message looking over at Todd. Liz silently cursed her twin. She should have never told her. She was sure Todd would find out before she even had the time to tell him!  
  
Todd heard the message. Well technically he had drowned it out the second he heard that it was Jessica's voice, but when he heard surprise and Todd mentioned, he began listening. He drained the cup and looked at Liz, and grinned. "What surprise?!" he asked her getting a little excited.  
  
"Nothing," Liz said ducking her head. She listened to the next message. It was her mom finalizing the last minute details for their Christmas dinner. At the end she quick congratulated her and she said that she couldn't wait to tell Steven. She also mentioned that Todd should feel very lucky. Liz was thankful that her family was so close, but they sure didn't know how to keep a secret! She was about ready to clobber her sister.  
  
Todd was gonna grill her more to try and get the "surprise " out of her when he heard Mrs. Wakefield and stopped talking. He scrunched up his face quizzically at her. He seemed to be missing something. Todd poured himself some more juice, then leaned back against the kitchen sink, looking down at Liz who was sitting. He racked his brain. Then it clicked. "I know what it is." Todd said, smiling cattily at her.  
  
Liz heard Steven's voice come on, this was just too coincidental. She quickly stopped it before he could say anything about her being pregnant. She did want to tell Todd about it by herself. Liz blushed when she heard Todd's voice become know-it-all, "Y-ou d-oo?" Liz said gulping.  
  
"Uh huh! Sure do." he said, taking another gulp. "You bought me some great present, which Jessica figured I'd somehow get you to tell me about before Christmas even got here. Which will probably end up being correct by the way. And apparently it must be pretty spectacular, cause even your mom sounded impressed." He put his glass down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But Liz- I'm kinda of disappointed that you didn't share something else with me" he said, his voice turning a little more serious.  
  
Liz relaxed. Of course, that's what Todd would think, she had never been good at keeping a surprise at him, he was always so persistent that she gave it away. But then she tensed up again. Did Todd know that she was pregnant? Surely not! She had been careful not to let any hints away. She waited for Todd to continue.  
  
Todd stared at Elizabeth for a second, before his stern face transformed into a wide and proud smile. "You're mom said congratulations.  
  
You got that Paris trip for the Tribune didn't you? You were chosen. You should have told me!" In two quick strides he was at her chair, and he bent down and gave her a big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you Liz. I know you beat out a lot of other journalists for that coveted position!"  
  
Liz was speechless she was about ready to start apologizing for not telling him first that she was pregnant, but then she heard Paris and once again relaxed, "Oh right, that, yea," she said suffocating in Todd's hug. Boy he sure knew how to hug! She stepped out smiling at him wearily and went to the fridge. Keeping secrets really makes someone hungry  
  
she thought to herself  
  
Todd laughed as he watched her. "You sure don't sound too thrilled for just finding out that you're going to be going to Paris for a week next month." he said, stripping off his sports jacket. He always wore a sports jacket when he coached a game.  
  
She'd have to call her mom, and the way it sounded her whole family to let them know that she was going to Paris and that that was the big "surprise". She would also need to inform them to not spill the beans about the baby till she did. "Oh I'm excited!" Liz said sticking a grape in her mouth. She raised her hand above her head, "Yippee," she said leaning on the counter.  
  
Todd snorted. "What the heck was that? Never mind, I know. You're just all cheered out from cheering at the game tonight." He nodded his head assuredly. "Since there was SO MUCH to cheer about tonight." he added, tooting his own teams horn.  
  
The phone rang suddenly and Liz dropped the grape dashing for the phone before Todd could even look at it, she couldn't afford to have someone say something.  
  
Todd's eyes were wide as he watched his wife move into turbo speed for what must have been the first time in a month. Since when had Liz been so obsessed with being the one to get to the phone? He rolled his eyes and sat down, to take his shoes and socks off. He just hoped she wasn't turning into Jessica.  
  
"Hello," Liz said looking at Todd, hoping he wasn't too suspicious. She heard Jess's energetic voice on the other line, "Did you tell him?" she asked impatiently. "No I did not tell him yet!" Liz said getting annoyed. she was about ready to tell Jess to mind her own business when Jess interrupted her, "What are you waiting for?? I mean if you wait any longer the baby will tell him for you!"  
  
Todd immediately knew by his wife's tone that it was Jessica on the other line. He finished with his shoes and stood up, shoes in hand. He placed his free hand right on the small of her back. "I'm going to go shower." he told her in a quiet voice as he stepped away.  
  
Liz put a hand on the mouth piece. She could still hear Jess going on, "No wait!" she said. She turned back to the phone, "Jess listen I'll call you tomorrow, Todd and I are going to try and enjoy this Friday night alone, please do not call again!" she said. As she hung up the phone she could hear her sister's voice still blasting her protests. Obviously her sister hadn't heard a word she had said.  
  
Todd had paused in the doorway to the kitchen. "Wow, you blew off your sister- for me." he said, not masking his grin. Then he laughed. "But really Liz, you didn't have to do that, I was just gonna go take a quick shower, you could have kept talking-" he paused, "Unless it's because you wanted to join me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh yeah that's what I look forward to during my day," she went over to him glad that he dismissed the certain surprise so easily. Men and sex she thought, easy to please them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm still not quite to sure what your answer is" Todd said smiling, as he walked with Liz down the hall, their arms around each others waists.  
  
Liz mind had drifted. She was thinking of the things she had to do for tomorrow. She had just added to the list calling everyone, "Answer for what?" she said looking up to Todd.  
  
Todd chuckled. "You knowwwww....." he said, moving the hand that had been around her waist under her shirt caressing her stomach right around her navel. "The shower. Will it be a shower for one or a shower for two?" he bated her.  
  
Well actually a shower for three Liz thought to herself. But that was besides the point, "Only if you promise not to take advantage of me!" Liz said smiling punching him lightly on the chest. She knew that was exactly what he intended to do.  
  
"I don't know if I can make that promise. It would be very, very, very, hard to keep" he said, winking at her as they continued to flirt and stepped inside of their bedroom. "We both know there's no change of that happening!" In the end it was a shower for one, Liz decided she'd just take hers in the morning. So Todd went into the bathroom and took his, then came out in a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt.  
  
Liz was looking over a book one of her co-workers had suggested she read. Her co-worker had read it when she was pregnant and told Liz that it was a great read. She heard Todd come out of the shower and quickly hid it under her pillow.  
  
Todd totally missed that. "Man that was a great game tonight wasn't it!" he said, jumping on the bed, shaking it. "Our three point shooting has never been as hot as it is right now."  
  
Liz smiled. Thank god Todd was acting dense. She added sports to the list of things to distract a guy, but she agreed, "Yea we were awesome," she said turning the tv off and looking at Todd.  
  
"Yes, WE were." he said nuzzling her neck.  
  
Liz sighed happily. She leaned back in Todd's arms closing her eyes. His touch did wonder for her nerves. She almost considered telling him now.  
  
"I love it when you're at my games." he told her. "I think having you there is good luck or something."  
  
Liz laughed good heartedly, "There's no such thing as good luck, you guys are just good!" she laid down pulling Todd with her. They both stared into each others eyes making a stronger connection with eyes for about a minute than they ever could with words.  
  
"I love your eyes." Todd said softly as he didn't break the intense eye contact, but moved one hand up behind her head to pull out the hair thingy that was keeping it tied back. He pulled it out then ran his fingers through her hair. "Just one more week 'till Christmas" Todd murmured, closing his eyes and kissing her nose.  
  
"Thank god!' Liz said with a little bit more emphasis then she meant. She took the hair binder and put it on the nightstand. She had lost so many hair bands in bed than she could count. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Todd's butterfly kisses. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his strong chest. She took in the smell of his body. There was still that fresh soap smell that she loved.  
  
Todd had only a brief second to look at Liz's head against the pillow with her now free hair all around it, as she brought her head and his chest together. Todd loved it when she wore her hair down in bed, there was just something so sexy, and almost even special about it, since she almost always wore her hair up of some sort, which was totally ok  
  
with him. But when they were in bed together, nine times out of ten if she had her hair pulled back, he'd free it for her. For him. With her head pressed against his chest Todd was able to only kiss the top of it, but he tightened his grip around her, making it even more of a complete wrap around. Todd could tell she wanted closeness tonight, intimacy. And yes, he realized that intimacy and sex weren't necessarily the same thing.  
  
Liz smiled as she nuzzled Todd's cheek. She rubbed her cheek against his, giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her, playing footsies with their bare feet on top of the covers.  
  
"Nothing," Liz said tickling him. She pushed him down and sat up on top of him.  
  
Todd grinned up at Liz, then brought his knees up so that they were supporting Liz's back, with the flat of his feet on the bed. He enjoyed this nice view of his wife. She had on one of his old t-shirts and it made her look sexy and innocent at the same time. She didn't have a bra on and he was content just looking at her perfect breasts through it. They seemed bigger than usual, it may have just been that she didn't have a bra on though. He reached up caressing them through the soft and thin fabric, they felt softer and more tender. Liz pushed his hands away laughing. He quickly dismissed it taking one of her hands and kissed the fingers, then dropped it and tickled her stomach, which was very accessible from this position, with this view. "So who ya taking to Paris with you?" he asked smiling, playing dumb.  
  
"Pierre," she said with a French accent. Liz moved his hands away from her stomach. Both her breasts and stomach were tender and very sensitive from the increased hormones. She didn't really like the feeling of them being touched . She laughed when she saw Todd's hurt look.  
  
"Pierre!" he exclaimed. "Wait, I thought you were going to Paris to find some hot French guy so you could dump me and run away with him. But if you've already found a French guy......" Todd said, tickling her side then with one hand taking the back elastic of her pants and pulling it out then snapping it back in.  
  
"Ouch!" Lliz said when the elastic hit her back. She slapped him playfully, "Well in that case I guess I better go tell him its okay with you," she pretended to get up.  
  
Todd tensed his legs up so that she couldn't get out of his encompassing body, even if she really wanted to. "Does he were a little beret?" he taunted her. Then he brought one of her hands to his mouth and  
  
started kissing the back of it.  
  
"No only you do!" she said, "You don't know where that hands been!"  
Todd rolled his eyes as he pictured himself in a nerdy little beret. He laughed at the mental picture. "Ya I do, they've been taking the stats for my team, for which I'm very grateful for." he told her, her hand still in his, then he brought it to his mouth once again and licked one of the fingers.  
  
Liz laughed, "Well as your loving and dearing wife I feel honored." she watched Todd put one of her fingers in his mouth, suck on it gently, and slowly pulled it out. "You're so kinky" she joked.  
  
"No I'm not" he defended himself softly, then took a different finger within his mouth and did the same thing, sucking on it. "I'm romantic. There's a difference" he clarified once he had extracted it from  
  
his mouth.  
  
Liz laughed softly, "What's the difference then? Maybe you should show me!"  
  
Todd grinned up at her. "Look who's being kinky now." he told her. He began playing with the waist of her pants, the front of them, just kind of absently moving his fingers over them. "So with the deadline one week away, are you about done with special Christmas edition feature?" he asked her, since he knew how hard she'd been working on it for nearly a month. "Or is it going to come down to the wire?"  
  
"Most of its done except the finishing touches. I wanted to get it done so I would actually have a break to get ready for Christmas, You never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas," Liz said her eyes twinkling. She leaned down hovering over him.  
  
Todd took advantage of this opportunity and captured her lips with his, then spoke against them. "I want you all to myself for a week, maybe that week in Paris."  
  
"I already said I was going with Pierre, my second husband," she smiled against his lips, "Are you sure you didn't want anything special?" besides your surprise Liz mentally added as she thought once again about being pregnant. She was going to tell Todd Christmas day as a surprise, but she thought he deserved something materialistic at least.  
"Forget about Pierre..." Todd murmured then kissed her again, one hand sliding up underneath her hair behind her neck. "You.....I only want you Liz. I don't need anything else to make me happy." Todd told her. It had been one of the roughest months of their marriage, and he was happy to see them moving past it. They'd repaired already, sure, but Todd still wanted a chance to make it up to her, to really put them back on cloud 9, and with a week with no more basketball games or other AD stuff for him, or a week without crazy deadline work for Liz, with no stress for either of them, well Todd wanted and was planning on taking full advantage of the situation. "All I want it you." he repeated,  
  
sliding his hands up to her ribcage under the shirt as they kissed and he massaged.  
  
"Well that's great!" Lliz said laughing, "cause Jess gave me her Christmas list cause Nick would not buy her everything, so well I guess I can just buy everything for her." She winked at him, "All we need is love?" she said in the sing song version.  
  
Todd nuzzled her neck. "You got it babe. Uh oh, now we're both reciting song lyrics. But regardless, you're right, we don't need anything more than love." He brought all of Liz's body down on top of his,  
  
and wrapped his arms tightly around her, and they remained like that until they dozed off to sleep, completely in love. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Fortune of Your Future

Chapter 12: The Fortune of Your Future  
  
Liz hosted the best family Christmas and she felt happier then she felt all year. Even Todd noticed she was feeling a bit better. It was Christmas day and the whole family had just finished eating an early dinner. It was now just after 4:00. Todd, stuffed as could be, grabbed Liz and stood with her under the one little sprig of mistletoe they had put in the house, it was by the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her. "I'm glad to see you back to your normal Liz-like self" he commented. "It's just too bad that you couldn't shake the flu completely before Christmas." he said, then kissed her. She had still been throwing up occasionally, even after her doctors appointment, even he wasn't oblivious to miss that.  
  
"Yea, it's still there," Liz said smiling at him. If only he knew, she thought to herself. She kissed him and went back inside she wanted to make New Years Eve plans with Jess and Nick before they left. She pulled Jess aside talking to her softly. Jess squeezed her hand. Tonight was the night she was going to tell Todd she was pregnant. Liz had kept it a secret for this long, it would only be a little bit longer. There had been many slip ups though. The phone messages that she had to keep intercepting and everyone making her and Jess stay at the table before dinner. They didn't want them to over exert themselves. Todd had looked at her suspiciously but she had avoided eye contact. It was kind of silly she had thought, but she had enjoyed not having to run around doing those last minute dinner preparations and family fighting over who was going to do what. Finally after what seemed like ages, everyone decided to leave. Liz hugged everyone one last time before they left ! and gave a wink to Jess.  
  
Todd hugged Mr. and Mrs. Wakefield and kissed Jess on the cheek as they left. He saw that wink. He turned to Liz, "Uh oh, what's the psycho twin up to?" he asked, as he shut the door behind them. He walked back into the living room and decided to sit in front of the fireplace they had turned on. He smiled up at Liz. "Merry Christmas Liz- our third one together."  
  
Liz sat down in Todd's lap. "Merry Christmas Todd," she said kissing him sweetly. She chose to ignore Todd's comment, many fights had risen when then talked about Jess, and she just didn't want to deal with it now, not this time especially since it was Christmas. "I have one more gift for you," she said, focusing her thoughts on his surprise gift.  
  
"Really? What?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. He loved presents. He shifted his weight some, to accommodate Elizabeth's weight. He looked at the fireplace right in front of him. The fire was so hot and so powerful and equally- beautiful. Very similar to Liz.  
  
Liz laughed, "Be patient I'll go get it," she said kissing him on the lips. She stood up and went to the bedroom and grabbed the little package from her underwear drawer; the one gift that hadn't been opened. She looked into the mirror and and smiled at her reflection. For the first time in months she looked happy and partly healthy. Of course there was still that nagging morning sickness and waves of nausea. But since she knew that meant there was a baby growing inside of her, it made if seem bearable. She walked back out to the living room where Todd got up from the floor and went and sat on the couch excited. She bit her lip. This was it. She gave Todd the little box wrapped in red paper. She sat down beside him on the couch putting her hand on his knee. She watched him open it. He was going painstakingly slow and Liz was tempted to take it and unwrap it herself. He finally took all the paper off to reveal a jewelry box. He looked at her smiling, "You shouldn't have, " he said in a false soprano voice, like he was opening jewelry he had received from his man or something. She slapped his thigh softly telling him to just open it. Inside was a fortune cookie. What seemed like an obstacle was making Liz seem nervous. Todd cracked the fortune cookie open and took out the message, reading it silently in his head. He read it out loud, "A bundle of joy is right around the corner," he read again, out loud but softly this time.  
  
The first time Todd read it out loud it didn't register. He was just reading words on a paper. So he did it again. The second time, as he said it more to himself, he said it slower. Then he looked at the tiny piece of paper in his hands, then down do Liz's tiny hand on his knee. And he understood. He was thrilled beyond words, a little stunned, and didn't know what do do. His mouth was kinda of gaping open, and his heartbeat had accelerated. They were.....She was.....FINALLY! Todd stared incredulously into Elizabeth's eyes, which were downright sparkling. "Really.....you're?......" he finally spoke, a humongous smile  
  
just counting the seconds till it could come out and appear on his face.  
  
Liz giggled smiling. He sounded the same way she did when she found out. She leaned into him and hugged him tight. They were going to be parents! She still couldn't believe it. She kissed him passionately with as much force as she had in almost a year. It seemed Todd felt the same way, judging from the kiss he was giving back. The stayed like that in each others arms- everything around them seemed to disappear. All Liz could concentrate on was Todd.  
  
Todd was elated. He felt Liz's lips meet his and they both kissed each other with such fervor, as if there was no tomorrow. Todd just couldn't contain his happiness. After he broke the kiss to breath he brought his lips right back to her, kissing all over her face as he held the sides of her head in both of his hands. "Oh God Liz" kiss kiss "I can't believe it" kiss kiss "Finally, after all the waiting" kiss kiss "Oh God I'm so happy" kiss kiss. There might even have been a little moistness in his eyes. Todd had never been as happy as he was now. And part of it was because he knew how happy Liz was. She defined his happiness. She defined him.  
  
Liz felt tears in her eyes. She broke away from Todd, sitting back some, and smiled. "We're going to be parent's!" she said barely able to contain her excitement. "Come here" he said to her as she sat on Todd's lap and kissed him, her arms circling around his neck. She was finally able to share her secret with him. Even though they had a good 7 and a half months to go, that didn't stop Liz from becoming ecstatic now. Liz all of a sudden had a strong urge to be close to Todd again, going back to how it all happened.  
  
"Yeah we are" Todd said back to her, hid beaming face showing what he truly thought of the idea. "When do you think it happened? Never mind, I don't think I want to know." he relented, thinking back to their baby making mess. "How far along are you? When's the due date? When did you find this out?!" Todd asked, so curious, so wanting this information, so that he could share in everything with Liz. The grin hadn't left his face, and even though Liz had pulled away from his hands on her face, , he was able to wrap both of his arms around her waist. She was now sitting on his lap sideways, her feet hanging over him and resting onto the couch.  
  
Liz smiled at Todd's probing questions. She decided to the best job to answer. "Well since we've been so stressed out and haven't really done much of anything in the last month I believe it was the night that I made spaghetti- remember, with the music and candles? Anytime before that couldn't and that's the only time I remember." She nudged her forehead forward and pressed it against his. " I found a couple of weeks ago when I finally decided to go to the doctors since I felt so horrible," she said, "and they said that I was about 4 weeks pregnant. So now I'm right at about a month and a half."  
  
Todd just looked at her with a mixture of awe and happiness. "So- so when then?" he murmured, trying to do math in his brain but it just wasn't working. "When is the baby going to be born?" He shifted slightly to accommodate Liz's weight in his lap.  
  
"Hopefully if everything goes to plan, the baby will be due August 13th," she smiled, "I just hope it doesn't fall on a Friday!"  
  
Todd started to laugh but then his expression went sober when her words really registered. "What if it does!?" he exclaimed, worried.  
Liz looked at him solemnly, "Jess and I were born on Friday the 13th," she said mock seriously. "I'm sure my mother would love to relive the tale,"  
  
"No!" Todd exclaimed, shocked. The thought of having twins got to him. He pushed the thought out of his mind. "Well, we'll have to have them get it out of you early or keep it in you late so that it doesn't fall on a Friday the 13th." Todd stated ridiculously. He was very worried about this.  
  
"Todd you're not superstitious, stop making fun of me!" she tickled him playfully.  
  
"But I'm not making fun of you, and ya I've never been superstitious before, but come on, we can't take any chances with this. It's our baby. What's more important than that?" He took Liz's face in his large hands again and just stated at her. "I'm so happy Elizabeth. I've really, really wanted this for such a long time now."  
  
Liz placed her hand over Todd's that were on her face. "Me too Todd, but don't worry the forces of evil will have no affect on Friday the 13th," she said smiling, she kissed him on the cheek. "So was that a good Christmas present or what?"  
  
"No, it was the best gift ever. Really. I mean, I don't think anything can ever compare to a wife telling her husband that's she's pregnant with his child." he said soberly. He put his head to her cheek. "Thank you Elizabeth, thank you. I love you so much, and I'm going to be so supportive of you throughout every step of the pregnancy."  
  
"Well I hope so!" Liz said growing serious, "I mean I'm sort of scared, the labor is supposed to hurt," she looked at him like a terrified child going to kindergarten for the first time.  
  
Todd quickly moved his hands form her face to around her body, to feel more comforting and supporting. "Oh no Liz- It'll be fine, really. You're tough, I'm sure nothing will even phase you." he said trying to pep talk his wife. But if he let his mind GO THERE, which he wasn't, he'd admit that he was terrified as hell about the labor too, and he'd only be there to watch it, not partake in it. From all those movies and stuff the woman was always screaming out bloody murder, and looked like they were in so much pain. But Todd tried to clear his head, and told himself that it wouldn't be like that for them. For Liz. "We'll go to every class imaginable, every one the hospital and the community centers have. And books Liz, books! We'll both read a ton of books on pregnancy and childbirth and babies and everything."  
  
Liz nodded feeling a bit more confident, but like Jessica said earlier at dinner, She would just have to wait and see. She bent her head close to Todd and wrapped her arms around his body hugging him back.  
  
Todd began kissing her softly, all over the place. He was trying to be romantic, and make Liz feel good, and show Liz how happy he was. " I love you so much" he said huskily a few minutes after some heavy kissing and breathing. "I mean, I never thought I could love you more, but now I do."  
  
Liz looked at Todd like she hadn't looked at him in weeks. "I love you more than life itself," she said kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
Todd's eyes were closed in delirious happiness as he felt around and kissed Elizabeth's neck. "I love you more than life itself too" he stated breathlessly, "that's how we were able to make another one." By now Todd felt Elizabeth inching to try and get her legs a round him, to have some closeness down there along with everywhere else. She was getting sexual, it was moving beyond romantic. "Come on, let's go lay in front of the fire" he suggested to her, kissing her eyelids.  
  
Liz was ready to climb off his legs and go lay on the rug in front of the fire place but Todd easily scooped her up and set her down. She smiled pulling him down close to her. They were both laying on their backs when Liz rolled over on her side her hand tracing his face. She could see the orange glow touching his face.  
  
Todd sighed, a totally happy and content sigh as he watched his wife's face so close to his, her delicate fingertips on his face. He just smiled up at her, one arm touching her side.  
  
She brought her face close, her lips hovering right over his. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She wrapped her fingers around his hand.  
  
Todd intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed. Todd then gave her a lingering, racy kiss, while half of his body touched hers. He slid one smooth palm up the back of her soft sweater.  
  
Liz pressed her body closer to Todd's, her hands traveling all over his. She kissed him with such force it set them both breathless. She traced a line of fiery kisses along his jaw line and cheek.  
  
Todd was full on panting now between kisses. His hand that had been up the back of her shirt was fiddling with the hooks of her bra, but not undoing them. He felt himself becoming hard and erect within his khaki pants, and squeezed his eyes shut to stop, and get a hold of himself. He felt Liz's mouth on his face and groaned. She knew how to make him feel so good- and so quickly at that!  
  
Liz pushed herself up so she was leaning on her arm. With her other arm she slid it under Todd's hunter green polo and felt the smooth skin. She pulled his shirt up just enough, and started kissing his stomach and his chest., enjoying the way the soft hairs on his chest felt against her lips. She pressed her body up against against his rubbing him up and down. She instantly felt some action downstairs. She continued to grind the growing bulge in his pants.  
  
Todd's eyes rolled back in his head. He felt like he was gonna come right there in his neatly pressed khakis. He was able to get his hands between himself and Liz as sort of a buffer zone, cause certain parts of him certainly didn't need any more buffing. He groaned again, a low rumble from way back somewhere in his throat. "Liz, Liz, wait, wait." he gasped, but kissed her cheek. "It's time to put the brakes on."  
  
he said feebly, knowing his body.  
  
Liz pulled her head up but not without taking her body off of him, "Why," she asked looking at him questioningly. He was definitely into it, so why wouldn't they want to continue- especially with the amounts of passion they were already arising in each other.  
  
"Because, I'm about ready to cum, and we were only gonna fool around" he told her running one hand up the side of her shirt and the other one caressed the back of her thigh. There was no humanly possible way to absolutely keep his hands off of her.  
  
"Who says we were only going to fool around?" Liz said closing her eyes enjoying Todd's touch. She had forgotten the affect he had on her. They had not gotten this close in weeks. And even before then, their lovemaking had no passion behind it. She loosened the belt on his khakis and slowly unbuttoned the button.  
  
Todd squirmed under her. But he continued to feel her up, unable to take his hands away from her. This was the first time in a long time where he could remember where both he he and Liz unable to keep their hands off of each other at the same time. But that didn't mean they should, "But we can't" he gasped out, feeling her stomach run against his protruding erection.  
  
"Todd yes we can!" She protested kissing him softly on the lips. She unzipped his pants exposing his protruding member. She couldn't understand why he wasn't giving into this temptation. She sat up a bit to take her sweater off over her head.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh" Todd groaned, she wasn't making this easy. Now his erection was exposed, and just out there, for Liz to do with whatever she damn well pleased with it, and that thought alone was causing him to keep growing. He got a little bit of relief, or was it the opposite, when she got off him to take her sweater off. He watched as the light blue soft and fuzzy sweater came up over her breasts and then her head. She set it beside them. Like magnets, his hands went to the new eye candy, as he ran them over her simple cotton bra. "But what about.......you know....." he trailed off.  
  
She looked into his eyes expectantly waiting for him to finish. With her hands she started pulling his pants down massaging his thighs and working closer to between his legs. The fire, and them- were getting hotter.  
  
Todd's rubbing of Liz's breasts got even more amplified as she undressed him more and more. Todd's hands then moved to the back of her black pants, and he rubbed over her bottom, then lifted them up some. "What about..." he wasn't sure what to call it, so he went with, "It"  
  
"It meaning the baby? or it meaning your growing penis?" she cracked with a smile. "The baby will be fine! I've read that having sex wont affect the fetus at all."  
  
Todd smiled at her little comment. "Yeah, the baby. But- but what if I hit it?" he asked, dense.  
  
Liz stopped what she was doing with her hands and rolled her eyes, "Todd I know you're big, but not that big! There's no way your penis could reach the baby even if you really wanted it to." she tried to explain, with her somewhat limited knowledge on the matter. But between knowledge, sex ed, and common sense, that's what she came up with.  
  
Todd wondered how she had all of a sudden become an expert of pregnancy, as she spit these facts out to him. But one thing was or sure,  
  
words commenting on the size of his girth turned him on! Immensely. Expertly he undid her pants and helped her wiggle out of them. Then he kissed her shoulder, trying his last argument. "But won't it be- weird? It- watching us-? he asked, really feeling that psychological roadblock, as he felt a little bit of his wetness escape from his tip and he clenched himself to keep from loosing it altogether. All he had to do was control himself, and he figured he could do that... He was starting to feel dizzy, from extracting all this willpower. And Liz's kisses of course always left him dizzy and dazed.  
  
"Tooo-ooood" Liz whined, just wanting them to have this! "The baby won't know."  
  
That worked for him. Todd looped his thumbs on her underwear and yanked them down far enough so that he could still accomplish his task. Todd scootched out from under Liz, and rose to a sitting position Then gently he kissed her mouth, pushing her down in the act, so that he was now on the floor on her back. Todd then yanked everything of his off down around his ankles, so that it wouldn't get in the way. He lifted his hands above his head and removed his sweater. He hoped the living room curtains were closed. He bent and caught Elizabeth's panties in his teeth, from there position right around her mid thigh, and drew them down.  
  
Liz laughed, her head leaning back on the carpet. This was more like it she though. And she liked that Todd was feigning playful- using his teeth and not just yanking them off with his hands. She stared up into the twinkling tree lights. In the window she saw the first star out that night. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She felt the fires warm glow bathing her face, and Todd's kissing raining all over her body.  
  
Todd yanked her panties all the way down her slender legs with his teeth slightly scraping her skin. Then, because he knew he was about ready to come, and couldn't take much more stimulation, went to work on her. He opened up her legs with his hands, and then positioned himself so that his head could comfortably have access. Putting one hand up by her breasts, rubbing them gently, caringly, he brought his mouth to her sweetness and began kissing, teasing, and very gently nibbling on her. He kept this up for a few minutes, trying to get her to reach her first orgasm before he even entered her. Hey, she deserved it.  
  
Liz sighed. She hadn't expected this gracious foreplay from Todd but now that she was receiving it, she wouldn't turn it down. Todd's soft tongue was arising feelings she had not felt in a long time. She closed her eyes and moaned. She felt a tingling go through her whole body. Todd sure knew how to hit her buttons. After three years of marriage, he had perfected that. He continued to lick and massage. She suddenly felt him reach her most sensitive spots and she started to scream out loud.  
  
Todd moved his head away from Elizabeth as he watched her climax. He smiled, she sure seemed to be enjoying herself. He licked his lips. Todd felt good. Then he traced a single finger down her chest, between her heaving breasts, to her belly button, then laid down on his back besides Liz, as he still heard her sporadic breathing, She hadn't completely come down yet. "You better get on top, cuz if I'm controlling it, it's not gonna last very long" he said candidly to her, offering her himself and his tall, throbbing erection for her to mount.  
  
Liz continued to breath heavily but obliged. She sat on top of him rubbing her wet clit up against him. She didn't let him enter, but grinded up wanting to get plenty of pleasure as he supplied for her. She heard Todd groan and reach for her but she stayed out of his hands reach. She continued to tease him harder and faster. When she saw that he was about ready to cum she sat up letting him enter her as she came down on his hard erection. She did it deliberate and slow watching him wither in torture. She started riding him painstakingly slow letting him reach the far most corners, and she tightened around him.  
  
Liz was definitely in control. She set the pace, she directed him where to go, and he was just along for the ride. It was like she was taking advantage of him, using his erection for her pleasure only, and Todd loved telling himself this. She rode him for a good 10 minutes until Todd finally ejaculated within her. He emptied himself in her with a low grunt that came from his gut. Liz had climaxed again reaching her second orgasm right before she set his off. He didn't know what had made him prolong their lovemaking, how he had enough resistance to not just cum early, but maybe it had something to do with the little fetus that Todd was sharing Elizabeth's deepest caverns with now. Todd lay spent and satisfied underneath Liz, his eyes closed and his heart racing. That had been amazing. It had been overdue.  
  
Liz fell beside him in exhaustion. She looked at him hugging him close. She then grabbed a quilt and pulled it over them. She watched the twinkling lights as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms on the soft rug in front of the glowing fire. The baby-making process had just gotten good between them again. It was a double win. They had the baby AND the hot lovemaking. 


	14. Chapter 13: Gone in a Heartbeat

Chapter 13: Gone in a Heartbeat  
  
Jessica walked through the front door still dancing to an imaginary techno beat. Nick, Liz, Todd and her had all gone out to eat together to celebrate New Years Eve together, and with her constant pleading they ended up going to a small club and danced some. They had stayed until just after midnight, basically right after "Happy New Year!" was shouted, when Todd and Liz had complained of being tired. Jess and Nick went home with Todd and Liz since their car was at their house, and decided to come in for a few minutes before taking off.  
  
Todd was walking in behind Jess; the last one in the group. "God Jess, don't you ever get worn out?" he complained, as he walked into his house. Liz had been the first one in, so she had turned the lights on. Todd walked into the kitchen, and Liz had gone into the living room. "What does everybody want to drink?" he asked the group.  
  
"Nothin for me, I'm fine" Nick said, as he saddled up behind Jessica and got her to be still for the first time all night. "You know maybe you should take it easy now," he suggested to her in a quiet, private voice, one that Liz or Todd couldn't hear.  
  
"I've never taken it easy in my life!" Jessica protested, "Why should I start now," she giggled turning around and kissing him on the cheek. She then danced around to the other side of the counter to look in the refrigerator. She of course didn't ask to; It was a given. She treated this house like it was hers.  
  
"You can say that again" Todd muttered as Jessica pushed him out of the way so that she could be in front of the fridge. Luckily he had already grabbed Liz's bottle of seltzer water; her drink of choice. They'd begun buying that as soon as the nausea had started, over a month ago. It was now her daily beverage. He poured a glass full of it, then capped the bottle. He walked past Nick and took a turn to go into the living room, where Liz was closing the blinds to the backyard. "Here you go" he said to her, holding out her seltzer water, which she took.  
  
Nick watched Jess move her booty as she was bent over inspecting the fridge. "Jess, it's been a long day, ok? Can't you just try and relax now? I'm sure the baby wants to get some rest."  
  
Jess rolled her eyes. She grabbed some orange juice and poured herself a glass. Ever since she had become pregnant Nick had become way to father-like for her tastes. "Whatever," she said taking the glass and heading for the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Liz and grabbed a magazine.  
  
Nick sighed and followed Jess into the living room. The girls had claimed the couch, and Todd was in an easy chair, so that left Nick with the recliner. "Liz where'd you hear about that restaurant we went to tonight? It was really good." Nick asked. None of them had ever been to the little Italian place they had tried tonight, and it had been Liz who had suggested it. Todd looked at the brick fireplace. "You guys want the fire turned on?" he asked. He was a little cold, since it was after all very late and it was just barely January. But he knew better than to deal with climate controls before asking the two pregnant women.  
  
Liz yawned. She was still trying to figure out where Jess was getting all this energy. She was completely exhausted. "The newspaper did a restaurant review a few months ago. They said it was awesome, I've been meaning to try it but just got so busy this month." She turned to Todd, "I'm a bit chilly if you want to turn the fire on go ahead."  
  
"I don't care," Jess said flipping through the magazine looking at the latest fashions from Paris. Since Liz and Todd were going to France in January, Liz had bought some travel magazines and along with it came fashion brochures.  
  
Todd hoisted himself out of the chair and went over to the fireplace and activated it. Thankfully it was an electric one, so he didn't have to go out and find some wood. He stood in front of it to keep an eye on it to make sure it was acting properly. "I can't believe how busy this month has been." Todd chimed in. "What about for you guys?" he asked referring to Jessica and Nick. Nick shrugged. He didn't think that this month had been all that bad. "Jess, you better stop looking at those now before you get all depressed about not being able to have everything that's in them."  
  
Jess stared daggers at him. He had taken her credit card away from her before the Christmas season started. But she knew he was making reference to her growing tummy. Though it was not noticeable, she could no longer where her tightest fitting jeans like she used to. Since she worked in the fashion industry, she was already suffering. She had talked to the corporate heads and they had understood. She was the chief executive in her branch for designed clothes, so they made an exception. But that didn't mean she enjoyed these more modest clothes. If you could even call them modest. She turned to Liz instead, "So when do you leave for Paris?" she asked excitedly. "I can't believe you're going! I want to go!"  
  
Nick pretended to ignore his wife's glare. But she spent way to much of their money on clothes, and ya, it was true, her body was going to begin changing. And of course Nick hadn't mentioned it to her, cause he knew what would happen if he did, but, Nick was actually really excited and looking forward to being able to visibly see signs of the pregnancy on Jessica. He wanted to see her with a big swollen tummy, out there for all the world to see, and Nick would declare proudly, 'look at my hot wife, can you imagine how beautiful our child is going to be?' He was very proud of her pregnancy and wanted everyone to see it. Jess on the other hand had other plans: plans that included unrealistically not changing in shape or size. Todd went and sat down again, as their conversation about their upcoming Paris trip came up. He was kind of excited about it. Not overwhelmed by any means though. He preferred the USA to anything, and plus, with Liz now pregnant, part of him just wanted to stay here, in their home, where it was comfortable. "Hello! Liz! I asked you a question. God don't tell me you're tired. It's New Years! You're supposed to stay up all night and not get tired. You're acting like an old lady already!"  
  
"Well we should leave January the 11th, its a Saturday. We head to New York, have a 2 hour layover, they a direct flight to Paris from there," Liz looked at Jess, "And you are acting like an over excited two year old!"  
  
"Please." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "If you cant get excited about Paris then there is something definitely wrong with you!" She darted a glance at Todd. "You two have turned into an old boring married couple already, and it's only been three years." Jessica ragged on them. "You two have no spice, no excitement in your life." Nick decided to look down and study his nails, he was definitely staying out of this.  
  
Liz looked at Todd pleading to not rise to Jess's bait. She loved to stir up trouble in her and Todd's relationship. She always had, and probably, always would. But thankfully he caught her silent message and kept quiet. Liz turned to Nick. He had been quiet most of the night, but she could tell he was quite happy, "So Nick how's the private detective business going for you?"  
  
Todd bit his tongue after he had caught Liz's look. Funny how many times he caught various looks she shot his way. It's like once you got married all of a sudden the woman would become an expert at 'shooting looks' at her husband. Nick had just opened his mouth but Jessica cut him off. "It's boring. Unbelievably boring! Do you know the most interesting case he's gotten in the last month was some husband hiring him to keep an eye on his wife who he thought was having a little rendezvous with some accountant at her work." Jessica sat forward, in her element. "But that's just the tip of it. It turns out that the wife was not only seeing this accountant, but also had a little thing going on the side with the pool boy! If you can believe that." Jessica kept babbling on with the juicy and extreme story and gossip.  
  
Nick sat back and rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure, things had been a little slow for him lately. But he'd gotten into the private detective business once he and Jess had married, because being an undercover cop was just too risky when your life meant as much to someone else as it did you.  
  
Liz tried hard to keep from laughing. It was obvious that either Jess snooped in Nick's files or that she coaxed these juicy little tidbits out of him. Whatever it was, Jess was still involved in Nick's work. Most likely tramping around just cause she needed excitement in her life. "How bout you Jess, design anything famous lately?"  
  
In an instant Jessica's attention was elsewhere. "Well did you watch the Academy Awards?" Jess said, her eyes sparkling. "Well my designs were what all seven of Nicole Kidman's bodyguards wore!" she exclaimed proudly. "All her men were decked out in my suits." Todd tried not to laugh at Jessica. When she'd first mentioned the Academy awards, he'd been thinking that some famous actress had worn one of her design there. Which would of been cool. But bodyguards?! "I jut wish that bodyguards could of accompanied Nicole up on stage when she accepted her best actress award." Jessica sighed wistfully. Todd shook his head. "Hey so have you guys decided if you're going to find out the sex of your baby ahead of time or not?" Todd asked them, curious. That was followed by a simultaneous "Yes" by Jess and a "No" by Nick. The room got quiet, and heads turned.  
  
"Well I think it would be better if it were more of a surprise so we have something to look forward to," Nick said waiting for Jess to jump in. Todd exchanged a surprised look with his wife.  
  
"It would be easier if we knew the sex though before its born so then we can buy the right stuff," she said crossing her arms  
  
"And by that you mean clothes- I'm sure" Nick said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Look our baby doesn't have to be the most stylish baby in all of Sweet valley, ok?" God, sometimes she just obsessed with clothes! "Having it be a surprise for the both of us in the delivery room will make it even more special." he offered. Todd looked at Liz again, wondering what she thought about this. He knew one thing for sure, when Nick and Jess disagreed- Nick and Jess DISAGREED!  
  
"Nick I'm sure she doesn't mean just clothes, I mean there's always cribs, room decor, baby toys. When you have a baby shower before the  
  
baby is born it might help for when people are getting gifts." Liz said backing up her sister. She may not agree with Jess at times but she was the first one to defend her. And she had seen some of Nick and Jess's battles she wanted to stop one before it even started. "And Jess Nick does have a point, until recently it was always a special thing when the baby came out and the doctor said its a boy! or its a girl!" Liz said diplomatically.  
  
Nick listened to Liz- always the mediator. He gave a little noise that showed he understood what she was saying, and Jess gave a little  
  
"Humph!" Todd smiled at Liz, glad she was trying to stop an argument before it started. He and Liz would have their own discussion on this one day, but right now it was about Jess and Nick's discussion- er argument. "Well the good thing is you've got about 6 more months to figure  
  
things out" Todd offered. Jess ignored him and shot up off the couch. "Come on Liz- I want you to show me where you plan to have the nursery!" It wasn't a really a big task, especially seeing as how it could  
  
only be one of two rooms. But right now she wanted to get away from the men, who were both getting on her nerves. Funny, just that argument out there or whatever had got her pulse and blood pumping faster, she realized, as she jumped up suddenly.  
  
Liz didn't have much choice because Jess grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the living room. With a backward glance at Todd she smiled knowingly. "I'll be right back," Liz said to them.  
  
Jessica led the way down the hallway but once they were out fo sight of the boys she fell back, letting Liz lead, since she knew what room it was, plus Jess had to close her eyes for a second, to stop some faint dizziness.. Jessica entered in after her. "Liz do you wanna know?" she asked quietly.  
  
In the living room Todd went over to the fireplace and turned the heat down some. "Man Nick- can you believe it, both Liz and Jess pregnant at the same time.....I wonder if it's going to turn out to be a blessing or a curse." Todd voiced to him.  
  
Nick snorted, "Yea I think its a curse," he said nodding.  
  
Todd looked Nick in the eye and let out a deep breath. "I hope you're wrong, or it's going to be a long 6 months."  
  
Back in the 'nursery' Liz nodded quietly, "Yea I sorta do, I'm like you, cause I don't wanna go out and buy a bunch of stuff and it turn out to be the different sex, or scurry around after the baby is born buying everything," she said squeezing Jess's hand.  
  
"God why did I have to marry someone as stubborn as me!" Jessica Complained, as she moved around the room. "Nick is supposed to be a pushover and let me get what I want." She sighed. "Does Todd want to know, or is he like Nick?" she asked. "So this is the room?" she asked scanning it. It was kind of small. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves or whatever it was down.  
  
"Todd and I haven't really talked about it yet, I mean I just told him a week ago!" Liz laughed thinking of that Christmas night. They both had different things on their mind then. Wonderful things, making it such a wonderful and perfect night for them. "But I'm sure he'll probably be like Nick, since he can be a bit conservative and old-fashioned  
  
like that."  
  
Jessica snorted. "A bit old fashioned. God the guy acts like a fossil." The she looked at Liz's expression, "Sorry, you know I didn't mean that.." she said, trailing off, feeling like she had overstepped a boundary.  
  
"Yea you did," Liz laughed. She had to admit Todd wasn't exactly the most exciting but he was considerate to her needs and everything she looked for in a person. HE was the perfect husband for her. And Nick was for Jessica, even though they did have their quarrels. Liz looked back at Jess when she saw a sudden change in Jess's face.  
  
Dizziness and pumping pulse aside, Jessica now realized something was wrong with her body. Jess felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. It traveled down to her pelvic area. She all of a sudden felt a hot burning. "Owww!" she screamed loudly. Liz looked at her. "What's the matter Jessica?" she asked frightened by Jessica's outburst.  
  
Jess put her hand on her stomach. The pain was so torturing she bent over at the stomach. She saw a red stain on her jeans. Jess felt blood dripping down her legs. "Ohmygod," Liz screamed seeing the blood. "NICK!" she screamed.  
  
Nick was up in a flash after he had heard what appeared to be two screams. He didn't know which twin they had come from though. He raced down the hallway and skidded to a stop when he saw what room they were in. His heart was beating frighteningly fast, and his face was pale, Something was wrong, he knew it. Todd followed after Nick , getting  
  
there split second behind him. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he had herd Elizabeth scream for Nick. Nick was standing in the doorway a second so Todd couldn't see. But then Nick moved in and went to Jessica who was doubled over holding her stomach and sobbing. His pale went pale and he looked at Liz. She instructed him to call an ambulance and he raced back where he had come from for the portable. He dialed as he was racing back to the room. Nick was holding Jessica now, who seemed to be bordering on hysterical, screaming, "what's going on!", and "why is this happening!" but Nick seemed to somehow man! age to be keeping his cool. Must be the police officer in him, Todd thought to himself. He walked over to Liz and instantly she buried her head in his chest and squeezed and held on to him hard, Todd felt how scared she was. Todd talked to the 911 dispatcher as he tried to comfort Liz, only darting looks at Jessica. Things didn't look good.  
  
Nick lowered Jess to the ground. Jess felt like she had period cramps that were multiplied. She saw the blood and she started freaking. She hugged Nick sobbing until she heard a siren in the background a few minutes alter  
  
LATER  
  
Nick walked out of the emergency room, his face haggard. He and Jessica had arrived in the ambulance about 30 minutes ago. They hadn't let him actually go in where Jess was, but about five minutes ago one of her doctors had sought him out and found him, breaking the news that Jess had had a miscarriage, but they had stomped the bleeding so Jessica herself was going to be just fine. Nick didn't want to, but he knew that Elizabeth had to be out there in the waiting room somewhere, since she and Todd had followed right behind. He knew Liz had tried to get in to where Jess was, but she hadn't been allowed. Numbly, Nick walked out to the waiting room and saw Todd sitting in a chair, his elbows on his knees, his head looking down, while Elizabeth paced in front of him.  
  
Elizabeth saw Nick walk in and she turned around and ran over to him. "Is Jess okay?" she asked him frantically. "What about the baby?" But she didn't have to ask him, she had known the answer. She had seen the blood and she could feel Jess's pain. She saw it in Nick's eyes.  
  
Nick shook his head. Then he felt Elizabeth put her arms around him and hold him close. That's when he was finally able to whisper, "she lost the baby." When Todd had seen Nick come out he had stood up but remained in his position by the chair, not wanting to intrude on Nick and Liz. Todd felt terrible, feeling real grief for everyone involved in this situation. He wouldn't wish this to happen to his worst enemy, and at times that person actually was Jessica. Though Todd was greatly saddened by what had happened tonight, he knew his pain was nothing compared to Elizabeth's or Nick's. And he was respectful of that.  
  
Liz felt tears come to her eyes and she put her head into Nick's chest crying. She couldn't believe this happened. Everything had been fine with Jess pregnancy, with no complications, and then.....That means it could easily happen to her too, she realized with a shudder. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Not yet" Nick barely whispered. His mind was racing, but his body was going in slow motion. He shouldn't' of allowed Jessica to party as much as she had tonight. He should've of fought with her about now seemingly minor details. Then he realized that was impossible. Jessica was who she was and who she was didn't depend on baby in her or not. Todd gulped, watching Liz and Nick try and comfort each other. Todd's mind flashbacked to when he had finally been able to see inside the room, the room they had destined for their own nursery, when he saw the blonde haired blue eyed beauty, made even more beautiful by her pregnancy, crying in pain....with the blood. It could of been Liz. It looked Like Liz. It sounded like Liz. It could still be Liz, he realized with a shudder. 


	15. Chapter 14: A Picture is Worth A Thousan...

Chapter 14: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words  
  
Liz sat back in her seat. She had always hated take off. She held tightly on to the arm rest and closed her eyes. She thought of the last week. Her days had been filled with meetings, workshops, and seminars for reporters and journalists around the world. But her nights were free, and she and Todd had toured the city of Paris, the city of Amore. She  
  
smiled just thinking of it. She and Todd had rekindled their love which had suffered during the holiday season, and then after Jessica's miscarriage.  
  
Todd watched her clench the seat rest between them and looked at her with a little amusement. "Why is it that you always get so tense during flying?" Todd asked her. He himself never had any problems with it. Todd, using his hand, unclenched Elizabeth's fingers and smiled at her. "Flying can be fun- if you let it." Todd sank back in his middle class seat. He and Liz were on the side of the plane, and there were just two seats. So they didn't have to share their space with anyone else, thank goodness. Todd had the window seat, and looked out it. It had been a great week. Todd had been a little skeptical, going to France? That really wasn't him. Plus he knew Liz would be working so he didn't see the point in him going. But she had begged, so Todd had taken the week off of work, and entrusted his assistant coach to lead the team for the two games that Todd missed. It really had been a great trip though. No arguing, just the opposite in fact. It had been one! big love fest. As soon as Liz would finish up her seminars for the day she'd rush to him and they'd be drawn together like magnets. It seemed as though they'd fallen in love with each other all over again. Plus Todd knew how much Liz actually needed this trip. The time away from Jessica had allowed her to start putting the bad memories of the past few weeks behind her.  
  
"That's easier said then done," Liz said. She started to relax when the plane took off and leveled off in the air. She pulled out a book and put it on her lap. She smiled at Todd, "So was the trip worth it?" "Oh yeah!" Todd said softly, smiling straight at her. "In fact I think we should take more vacations together. Just the two of us." After the words came out of Todd's mouth, he realized something. In about 6 months it wouldn't just be the two of them ever again. It would be three.  
  
Liz giggled, "Yeah I agree! I feel so much better now," It felt great to get away from the stress of deadlines, proofs, last minute editing and layout problems. For once she actually had a set schedule. She took Todd's hand in her own and squeezed it, a pleading look in her eyes. "I have an appointment tomorrow, you have to come remember."  
  
Todd grinned back at her, unable to hide his happiness. "I haven't forgotten." He told her. "I'm going to go into work, and see just how much paperwork has accumulated on my desk, but I promise I'll meet you at the doctors in time." He said, kissing the back of her hand.  
  
"Good, cause the doctor wants both of us there, Well, of course I have to be there," Liz laughed, "But she wants you there for support."  
"Are you sure its the doctor who wants me there for support or is it you who wants me there for support?" He teased. "Don't worry, I'll be there." He said, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "You have nothing to worry about; you know that right, Liz?" He asked her. She was almost, almost done with the first trimester, a very good sign. And she had been eating right and taking care of her body, taking her prenatal vitamins. Everything she could possibly do had been done.  
  
Liz smiled nervously, "Well it would be nice," She was so grateful that Todd was being so considerate. Ever since Jessica's miscarriage he had been over daunting to her needs, and was very cautious. But Liz was still only 2 and a half months pregnant. Almost a third of pregnancies are lost in the first 3 months, or the 1st trimester, she still had a few weeks to go before she could stop stressing. But with her doctors word she had been taking it a lot easier and was making sure not to spread herself too thin  
  
"Tell me," Todd murmured, lowering his voice, "this isn't going to be like one of your woman doctor appointments, is it?" he delicately approached. "I'm not going to be embarrassed being there, am I?"  
  
Liz laughed good heartedly, "I wouldn't know, this is my first appointment too! But what I heard they just take your weight, blood pressure, like a regular physical, and then they will listen to the baby's heart beat and do an ultra-sound"  
  
Todd was relieved to hear this. Of course who knew if this is actually what would happen. "Ok, good, that I can handle." Todd said back. "So we're going to get the first picture of our baby tomorrow?" Todd asked, happy at the thought. "You know Liz- maybe we should discuss, since we really haven't yet, but well, what are we going to do about the sex." Todd said, screwing up his sentence.  
  
"Well it's really you choice if you want to know or not, but I would like to know because so I can shop for the baby before hand," Liz said  
  
Todd looked at her curiously. "It's my choice? I figured it would be our choice."  
  
"Well I'm going to find out in case there are any complications later, but if you would rather not know that it fine with me," Liz said, "But that's not something we are going to find out for another few months."  
  
Todd sat back in his seat and thought. Would he like to know the sex of his offspring right after Liz gave birth, or did he want to know the ahead of time? Hmmm. Then he thought of something else. The conversation that he, Liz, Nick and Jess had had in their living room. Jess had wanted to know so badly. Nick didn't want to know at all. And then- well then something tragic had happened. "You know I think I do want to know." Todd said.  
  
Liz nodded, "But I don't want to know until it's important. For now we only have a growing fetus, we shouldn't think of it as a baby until it is born, because every time I get thinking about it that way I go back to thinking of Jess and how it can all disappear so quickly."  
  
Todd's heart caught in his throat. "Oh Liz, no. No, please don't think like that" He said, putting his arms around he- well, as much as you could on on airplaner. "I want to think of it as a baby, as our child, unborn or not. I want to think of the little fingers, the little toes, the mouth. I want to get attached to this baby, so that when it's born, I will have already have loved it enough for a lifetime, making the rest of it just all the more special."  
  
"But Todd I don't want to lose this baby. If that were ever to happen, by then I'd be so attached- Jess was lucky that she lost it so soon in the pregnancy, that she is now back on her feet and moving on with life. I don't think I could..."  
  
"But Elizabeth if you even allow yourself to think that something could happen to the baby, then you're just putting unneeded stress on yourself. Look at me and listen to me" Todd commanded, "There is NO reason to believe that everything won't be okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Alright? Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to happen to this baby. It's ours, it was our from the second we conceived and it will continue to be ours until the day that we die." He kissed her cheek. "It's our child Liz. And I already love this baby as much as I love you."  
  
Tears came to her eyes, "Just because it is our child does not mean that it will prevent it from aborting early, or Sudden Infant Death, there are so many possible things that can happen..."  
  
"But you've got to be positive that nothing like that is going to happen to us." He said quietly, kissing her tears. "Do you remember what we went through to get to this point? If we weren't meant to have a child honey, God wouldn't have given us this opportunity. I don't want you thinking about any more of this kind of stuff, do you hear me?"  
  
The nurse smiled at Elizabeth Wilkins then typed up her name in the computer. "Oh Mrs. Wilkins, I have you scheduled to see Dr. Taylor today, is that correct?"  
  
Liz nodded her head, "Yes for 1:30 pm" she said looking at the Nurse  
  
"Ok well I'm sorry to inform you but Doctor Taylor was called away from the office a little while ago with an emergency. So I can have you see Dr. Anderson instead for today, or if you'd rather just wait for your regular ob-gyn then we can reschedule your appointment."  
  
Liz thought about it for a second, she had already taken time off from work. Todd had too. For just this once it didn't seem like it would be a bother just to switch. It would save everybody time, "I can just keep the appointment today." She said. She looked at her watch, hopefully Todd would be here soon.  
  
"Great Doctor Anderson is excellent and sometimes fills in here when one of our doctors has to go on leave. Luckily, he has an opening for 1:30, so you can even keep your same appointment time. The nurse will take you to your room."  
  
"Thanks," Liz said taking a seat in one of the chairs. Around her were women with varying stages of pregnancy. There was one woman who seemed to be all baby. She looked like she was about to burst at any second. She grabbed a magazine to try and read to prevent becoming nervous.  
  
She was wondering where Todd was.  
  
"Mrs. Wilkins?" A deep voice called out. It was Dr. Anderson.  
Liz stood up and walked over to him. She went through the door separating the waiting room and the doctor's office.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Dr. Anderson said to Elizabeth, with an easy smile. "I'm sorry about the last minute change today."  
  
"That's ok." Liz said shaking his hand. He was a warm gentle middle aged man and she was instantly put at ease with him.  
  
"Alright why don't we go ahead and get started then." He suggested. "Can I have you step on the scale please?"  
  
Liz stepped on the scale and Dr. Anderson checked her weight. Liz was surprised. She really hadn't gained much weight, but yet she was almost in the third month. She stepped off and Dr. Anderson led her to the exam room. He gave her a gown and told her he would be right back.  
  
A few minutes later he knocked on the door. "All ready?" He asked her, as he stepped inside.  
  
Elizabeth changed into the gown and got up on the exam table. She had left her watch on. Glancing at it one last time, she couldn't believe Todd was late for this! He had promised her yesterday on the plane  
  
that he would be here, and he had sounded so excited about it. Liz couldn't understand why he would be late. Then she started to worry. What if something had happened?  
  
The doctor knocked on the door interrupting Liz's thoughts. He walked in. "Would you like me to wait a bit for your husband or would you like me to start?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip. "I guess we should go ahead and start, I know that you're filling in, so I'd hate to back up everyone else's appointments for the day." She told him. She tried to get her mind of off  
  
Todd- or more precisely, off of Todd NOT being there. "Tell me, should I have gained some weight by now?"  
  
The doctor smiled, "No, right now the baby is just about the size or your thumbnail. That's not much of a burden now is it?"  
  
"No....It's not" Liz murmured. Although it sure felt like more of a burden.  
  
Todd raced into waiting room and stopped the first nurse he saw. Finding out Elizabeth's room number, he walked down the hallway quickly. Todd figured he's better knock first, so he did.  
  
The doctor heard the knock, "That must be your husband." He said opening the door.  
  
Todd had his mouth open in an apology for being late but then quickly shut it, staring at the man in front of him. Maybe he had gotten the room wrong? Who was this guy? A nurse or something? He was pretty certain Liz had a female ob-gyn. He'd never come right out and asked her, but he'd just assumed. He opened his mouth, "I'm sorry, I was looking for Mrs. Wilkins, I think the nurse gave me the wrong room."  
  
Liz heard Todd's voice, "Its me," she said looking around the doctor," finally allowing herself to relax. Thank god he was here.  
  
Todd looked around the doctor, then the doctor stepped aside so that Todd could walk in, which he did. He walked over to Liz with a look of guilt for being late mixed with a little confusion as to what this situation was. He leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the forehead as a greeting as the doctor closed the door. Todd turned and looked at him. Well, it sure looked like this guy was Liz's OB-GYN.  
  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Anderson, I am filling in today because Dr. Taylor was delivering today." he put his hand out for Todd to shake.  
  
Todd stuck his hand out automatically, and gave Dr. Taylor a handshake. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." Todd said, then pulled his hand back. "I'm uh Todd Wilkins, the uh, the baby's father." He explained, not sure if he was expected to or not.  
  
The doctor smiled nodding his head. "So are we ready to get started?" he asked looking at Liz.  
  
"Yes," Liz said nervously, unsure of what to expect. The doctor held her wrist looking at his watch. He took her pulse then went to take her blood pressure. "How have things been going? Do you have any concerns?" He asked Liz as he listened for her heart beat.  
  
"Well besides just morning sickness everything has gone fine," she said.  
  
"That is quite normal, morning sickness is a good thing, The hormone that signals the brain that there is a baby growing can cause a bit  
  
of nausea, so the sicker you feel the better for the baby. In another month you should start to see it dwindling off. What about your nutrients? Have you gotten your daily requirements?"  
  
Liz nodded her head, "Yes I'm taking some vitamin supplements that my gynecologist recommended."  
  
"Good. I highly recommend eating a lot of citrus fruits. You also want to make sure your getting a lot of folic acid and iron in this stage." There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Anderson let her in. "This is Nurse Cindy, she will be assisting me in the ultra sound." He then turned, switching on a machine which started to hum.  
  
Todd had been standing on the other side of Elizabeth as Dr. Whatever took her heartbeat and pulse. Todd didn't move or say anything. He was glad he hadn't upset Liz about being late. He listened to the exchange between Liz and the doctor, feeling kind of lost, and awkward, almost like he shouldn't be there. But at the same time he was storing all the information that the doctor was saying, like iron and fruit. He knew Liz was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but figured it wouldn't hurt, knowing it too. He knew Liz was going to devote herself to taking care of herself, and Todd loved her for it. She was going to take care of their baby. He saw the nurse come in and as the doctor played with the ultrasound machine. Todd took a little step closer to Liz.  
  
The nurse played with the machine until the screen flashed on, asking Liz to raise up her gown so she could look at her stomach. Liz quickly obliged and waited for further orders. The nurse grabbed a tube of the clear gel and rubbed it on Liz's lower abdomen. "You're still quite thin so we'll probably be able to pick up the picture better." She explained, moving the instrument over Liz's stomach. The doctor then hooked up another device and glided it slowly over Liz's stomach.  
  
Liz was starting to feel like she was part of an ongoing medical experiment with all these machines, and the beeping. As soon as the doctor turned on the heart machine a thunking sound could be heard by all. "That's your baby's heart beat." The doctor said moving the device down further and burrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Todd took yet another step forward. It was weird, seeing his wife on display like this. Todd looked down at his wife's stomach. She looked- well at least to him- perfectly normal. Like there was no baby growing inside of her. The blue gel that the nurse had smeared over her stomach glistened under the fluorescent lights in the room. Hearing their child's heartbeat made Todd's own heart skip a beat. All of this felt so weird to him, and he wasn't yet comfortable with what was going on around him. It made him wonder if Liz was even comfortable with it. None the less, he was glad to be there.  
  
As the nurse adjusted a few dials on the ultrasound machine, a small grayish-black picture popped up. At first it looked nothing more than just gray static. Liz turned her head, allowing her to see the screen as the thumping sound grew louder, filling the room. She looked at the doctor and he smiled, "It's easier to hear the baby's heartbeat this way. It gives a better sense that there really is a child growing in you." he said. He moved it a fraction of an inch and the beat become even clearer.  
  
Todd was suddenly as engrossed in that ultrasound monitor as he had been in the NBA playoff game the night before. No scratch that- more engrossed. He squinted his eyes some, hoping that it would help him to see the picture even more clearly, even though there really wasn't a picture to see. He felt himself smiling. That heartbeat was the sweetest sound he had heard in his entire life. He moved closer to the bed, feeling more at ease. The baby's- his baby's - heartbeat. "Wow." He said very softly under his breath.  
  
Liz felt tears in her eyes. She was hearing the baby's heart beat for the first time. Even though the baby was still inside of her, she could almost feel the baby in her hands with that strong heartbeat. The doctor then moved the screen scanner over to the spot where he'd found the heart beat earlier. On the screen there was a flash of movement  
Todd wasn't looking at her face so he didn't see the tears.  
  
Staring hard at the screen, straining his eyes and ears, "What was that?," He questioned, as he saw the flash of movement. He turned his eyes away from the screen looking to the doctor for an answer.  
  
With the pencil the doctor he pointed to the screen. "That semi-circle right there is the head," He said. Moving his pencil, he then pointed out the other distinct features. Liz put her hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe the baby was that developed already. Just a few weeks ago it was a blob of cells.  
  
Todd had no idea that they were going get to see this much of the baby already. "I- wow." Todd said, scratching his head as he was studying the screen again. "I didn't know you could see this much so soon in the pregnancy." He confessed. He looked at Liz, who had her hand over her mouth. She looked as just as surprised as he did. Well, he figured, if Liz hadn't wanted to think of the thing growing inside of her as a baby, this was sure going to make it more difficult!  
  
"Well everything is developed that will be, the next months will be refining and developing those small things, and especially brain development. The baby will start to gain weight, and as a result you too, can expect to put on some weight now." The doctor explained. "Because the uterus sits right on top of the bladder, as you approach your 4th month, you'll probably notice a change in the frequency of bathroom use.  
  
Todd listened, paying attention, eager to learn this new information, hoping it would give him some insight as to what they might be  
  
experiencing. "So Elizabeth is going to start feeling the urge to use the bathroom more, but you said that the morning sickness is going to stop now? Why's that?" Then Todd smiled sheepishly, realizing it sounded like he was disappointed that the morning sickness would be ending. "Sorry, I'm just wondering why that changes."  
  
"Well once the placenta establishes itself in the uterus it no longer has to emit the hormone HCG, which is one of the hormones that causes nausea. Another reason for this is because her body is becoming more accustomed to the changes that have taken place. But there will be increased levels of progesterone and estrogen so you may feel worn out and tired," He said, looking to his patient. "That is perfectly normal, so don't feel bad about taking a napping more often."  
  
Todd nodded. "Don't worry, she will." Todd said, looking down at Elizabeth. He would make her if he had to. "Umm, how much should pregnant woman work? Is it going to put too much stress on her body holding a full time job?" Todd asked the doctor, feeling more comfortable in this room.  
  
Liz was about ready to protest when the doctor smiled, "Actually no, its better for the woman to stay active throughout the pregnancy, I've had women run 2 miles everyday up until a week before labor, but I do caution not to become too stressed or overload. This is still a critical time of pregnancy and sleep and rest is a necessity to growth of the fetus."  
  
Todd thought long and hard about that one. He didn't want to put any pressure on his wife. His only intentions were to find out what would be in her best interest. If it meant letting her work for the duration of the pregnancy, it would mean having to learn to accept it, but trying to keep the stress off her shoulders.  
  
The nurse put a freeze frame on the screen and it snapped a picture. She then turned the screen off and started cleaning up the oil from Liz's stomach and the equipment as the doctor finished up the exam. "Did you have any other questions?" He directed the question at both Liz and Todd.  
  
Todd's eyes followed their way down Liz's body to her stomach as he watched the goop be cleaned up. He looked to his wife as he heard the doctor ask for any other questions.  
  
Liz sat up on the bed after the nurse had cleaned her up. "Well I was wondering about miscarriages. My sister had one recently and I was wondering if it had anything to do with how energetic she is." She asked.  
  
The doctor nodded seeming to take in all the information and finally spoke, "Miscarriages can be a tough thing, for everyone. You have to remember, lifestyle only plays a small role in the spontaneous abortion. It could have just been a chromosome deformity and was the body's way of fixing the problem. No one knows for sure the real cause for miscarriages."  
  
Todd's heart immediately went out again to Jessica and Nick. They certainly hadn't asked for one, and he and Liz certainly weren't either. "Does- well, I mean, Elizabeth is a twin. Is there any reason to think or worry more about the possibility of a miscarriage, seeing as how her twin had one? Can there be any similarities when it comes to twins in this type of stuff."  
  
Todd found one of Elizabeth's hands with his, and gave it a squeeze.  
  
The doctor thought of this for awhile, pondering it in his head, "Miscarriages have been proven to be genetic, but I don't believe you guys should worry any more than any other couple should, many miscarriages happen in the first trimester. There is so much that could happen before the pregnancy even makes it to the first month. The farther along you are in the pregnancy, the less likely it will abort. However, there is always the possibility, and every couple takes that risk."  
  
Liz squeezed his hand back. The doctor seemed to be very well educated and was very willing to help them out.  
  
Todd squeezed her hand even more profoundly as the doctor stated that every couple takes that risk. He knew their pregnancy would be ok. It just had to be. Liz was almost done with her first trimester, and Todd hoped and prayed that everything past this point would develop perfectly. "Do you have any more questions sweetie?" Todd asked sweetly as he looked down at her.  
  
Liz bit her lip and looked at the doctor, "Does labor hurt?"  
Todd hadn't expected to hear her ask that. "Liz, try not to think or worry about that yet." Todd interrupted. "That's still quite a ways away." He said, thinking he was being helpful.  
  
The doctor laughed, "I won't lie to you, but yes it does hurt, I can't say from experience since I have never experienced it, but many women have mixed responses. Some say it is just a little bit more pain than regular period cramps, while others say it's like a train going through the whole body. I believe it's how the woman goes into the hospital thinking- if you expect a lot of pain, most likely you will over estimate it and it will hurt more. On the other hand with great support I believe it makes it easier. It's very much a pathological thing."  
  
Liz thought about this for a second and responded with another question, "Do you think that natural birth is better or do you agree that the medical intervention is safer?"  
  
"Safer or not," Todd offered, "medical intervention will make it so much easier on you. Why put yourself through unneeded pain."  
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes it can be easier, but not necessarily less painful, during the pregnancy it may be less painful, but it can prolong the labor process if the women is numbed and can't feel the contractions, and it can interfere with the bodies natural rhythms, and later the doctor might have to go in and get the child with forceps and have to perform an episiotomy. This can actually make it harder for the body to heal after labor." He stopped looking at Liz. "Ultimately, it is the case of the individual; many don't want to experience pain so they opt for that. On the other hand, many like the feeling of pain to know they achieved something and are much happier when it is over. At the same time, natural childbirth is easier on the mother and child in low-risk pregnancies"  
  
Todd nodded. "Everything you're asking makes perfect sense, but I've still got to believe that overall, that taking the drugs will put her out of a lot of pain, and maybe even more able to enjoy." There was no doubt in Todd's mind. In 6 months, he wanted Elizabeth accepting the epidural. He didn't want to watch her withering in pain, and if taking drugs could help against that, then he very much wanted her taking them.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. Her mother had refused medication for both her pregnancies saying it was just not right. She wanted to be awake and alert to see her children come into the world. Even though she claimed it hurt, she was thankful she did. Liz was going to do the same; she just didn't see the point in medication or even surgery. The doctor stayed neutral saying that with proper breathing and training it would help ease the pain, but that once again it depended on the individual.  
  
Liz then asked him another question, "What about love making during pregnancy, do you recommend it, discourage it?..." She trailed off blushing.  
  
Todd had missed Elizabeth's roll of the eyes. Instead, he listened thoughtfully as the doctor spoke. But Todd didn't need to be sold  
  
one way or the other. He wanted Elizabeth to accept drugs during the labor. His head jerked up suddenly, as he heard her last question. He looked at his wife's face, shocked that she would so bluntly ask that question.  
  
He felt his face grow a little red. "Umm, yeah. We've been kind of hesitant." Todd offered. But it was true. Ever since Elizabeth had told him the news about being pregnant, every time before they were going to make love, he hesitated and voiced his concern. It was definitely something on his mind.  
  
The doctor smiled, "Many couples ask that same question, and here's what I tell them. Love making is perfectly fine. It won't hurt the  
  
baby the slightest, but in later pregnancy it might become more difficult depending on your willingness. You may have to find some more creative positions. Love making is also a natural way to induce the pregnancy when the time is right."  
  
Todd laughed. Induce. He tried to imagine him and a very 9 month pregnant Elizabeth trying to have sex to get the labor started. He couldn't even imagine it- it was too funny. Funniness aside, he needed to get over his little mental job with this whole sex thing, and he figured the doctor could once and for all put it to rest. "So you're sure- absolutely sure, nothing can happen, nothing even remote, that I could do while in there, to affect the baby or her pregnancy?" It was embarrassing, but he needed to know.  
  
"I'm absolutely positive," The doctor said. He turned to Liz. "Everything seems fine though, the baby is developing right where it should  
  
be. It seems to be healthy."  
  
"That's great news, right Liz?" Todd asked, smiling and squeezing her hand. "So when do we get to come again? When do we get to listen to another heartbeat and get a new picture?" Todd asked, a little excited.  
  
The doctor laughed at his eagerness, he was used to this from first time couples, "Well you can schedule another appointment for next month with the nurse. I can give you my card though, if you have any questions before then, go ahead and call me. Dr. Taylor is also available and she will answer any more of your questions you have,"  
  
"Ok, great!" Todd said, letting go of Elizabeth's hand. He reached over her and shook Dr. Anderson's hand again, and this time, was a little more into it. "Thanks." He told him.  
  
"Your welcome," he said shaking Todd's hand. He then turned to Elizabeth and shook her hand, "Listen I'm not usually a sales person, but I do recommend taking some iron and calcium supplements, along with a balanced diet." He said he turned back to Todd. "It was nice meeting you guys, and I wish you good luck." He then smiled and left the room. 


	16. Chapter 15: Table for Three?

Chapter 15: Table for Three?  
  
Liz pulled her car up into the driveway and turned the key off in the ignition. She gave out a long breath just sitting in the car. She was worn out. As soon as she got inside she was going to take a nap. She pushed herself out of the car grabbing her briefcase. She walked through the front door and plopped on the couch without even checking to see if Todd was home. She instantly closed her eyes. She didn't even bother to take off her suit and skirt.  
  
Todd had been in the garage when he thought he had heard the front door open. Was Liz home already? He looked at his watch. He had expected her home at normal time today, since she hadn't said otherwise. Todd gave up looking for their old card table, which had been stashed somewhere among the rubble and went back into the house. He peeked in the bedroom- no Liz there. Then the bathroom- nope. Maybe he had heard wrong. Then he saw her bright golden hair against the dark blue of the couch and smiled. He walked into the living room, and wiped his hands on his blue jeans, since they were dirty from rummaging around in the garage. Todd squatted in front of the couch, his face hear hers. "Happy Valentines Day!" He said to her sweetly. He had also said it this morning, right before leaving the house for work. Liz hadn't had to go in until later. Todd had left a Valentine's Day card for Elizabeth on their bathroom sink, hoping she would when she got up and got ready. "Did you get my card?" He asked her.  
  
Liz fluttered her eyes open to see Todd's face right in front of her. She cringed. He smelled like the dirty garage and dust. For some reason lately she had had many aversions to smell. Anything she ate could not have much smell, and she could barely even go to the bathroom without gagging. Her sense of smell was very kin for some reason. One example was that she could not eat a banana unless it was in the refrigerator. If it wasn't cold it had that banana smell and was just not as good as it used to be. Now with Todd so close to her, she could smell that musty moldy smell of their garage. "Yes." Liz said turning her head to the side trying to escape that god awful smell.  
  
Todd laughed slightly and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "So, did you like what I wrote?" He prompted her. In Todd's opinion it had been the most romantic and gushy card he had ever written. Usually he just wrote a simple, 'I love you. Love Todd' or something like that. But not in the one he had left for her this morning. "What about the roses, did they get delivered to you at work?" He asked, stroking her hair.  
  
Liz simply nodded mouthing a thank you and closing her eyes again. She hoped Todd would get the hint. But it seemed he wasn't, as his dirty dusty hands continued to stoke her hair and even touch her stomach. What was it about men? She thought to herself. Did she really have to spell it out to Todd to leave her alone until she had her late afternoon nap that she always had right after work?  
  
"You're sure you don't want to go out and do anything tonight?" Todd asked, figuring if she said she did then that would be ok, he'd just change his plans.  
  
Liz groaned, "No Todd. Here's fine, just let me take a nap!" She spit out.  
  
Todd stopped stroking her forehead but leaned down to kiss her again, this time on the tip of the nose. "Ok, we'll stay in. That's more than fine with me." Todd said, standing up, so that she could take her nap. But then he thought of something. If he was going to be preparing and setting up his plans for tonight, Liz couldn't just be sprawled out on the couch in the living room. After all, that was in the middle of it all. Then she'd see what he was doing and it wouldn't be a surprise. "Uh Liz, wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?"  
  
Liz shook her head no. The prospect of getting up again seemed even more uncomfortable then just laying on this nice leather couch. She turned around so she was on her side facing the back of the couch.  
  
Todd bit his lip. This wouldn't work. He needed Liz out of his way so that it would be a surprise. "Aw, come on Liz, you know whenever you take naps on the couch you complain about your neck being stiff." He reminded her. "Our bed will be much more comfortable, and you'll have your pillow....."  
  
Liz was tempted to take the couch pillow and stuff it in his face. But she didn't budge. She just brought her hands up to ears and tried blocking out her husband's annoying voice.  
  
Todd sighed. He just wanted to make tonight perfect for her. He walked back up to the couch and began to gather Liz's body in his arms, so that he could just carry her to the bedroom. He doubted that once he had her there, lying on the bed, that she'd jump up and run back out to the couch. "I know you're tired, so I'll just carry you." He said, as he started to lift her.  
  
Liz's balance had been extremely off every since she had become pregnant. It seemed she couldn't walk anywhere without either tripping or almost falling over. She did not want to be in Todd's arms that far off the ground. She finally just gave up. She pushed Todd's arms away and walked like a zombie to the room. She then slammed the door and flounced on the bed.  
  
Making a face about their interaction, he hoped that after her nap she wouldn't even remember it. At least he had Liz stored away in the bedroom now, and he could start. Todd walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. Then he started taking out all of the food he'd need for tonight. The shopping had been finished about an hour ago. He had decided he was going to cook tonight. Todd really wasn't a great cook, and he really couldn't make al that much. But he remembered his mom always making a dish that he had loved, chicken cordon blue. She used to make it often when Liz would have dinner at his house back in high school. He always remembered Liz praising Mrs. Wilkins about it, saying how she loved it and it tasted wonderful. Well tonight, Todd thought, he was going to be the one she was praising for it. Sure he had never made it before, but that didn't stop him. He started riffling through a cookbook which he new contained the recipe. That was where he'd! found the ingredient list before heading to the market. Todd started making the meal carefully following the recipe. But after struggling with a certain step for about 25 minutes, he groaned and sighed, picked up the phone, calling his mother.  
  
Mrs. Wilkins was right in the middle of stirring a dish on the stove when she heard the phone ring and quick grabbed it, "Hello?" she asked.  
  
Todd exhaled into the mouthpiece, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh good! You're there. I wasn't sure if you and dad had plans tonight" Todd said.  
  
"Hi Todd, I was wondering when you were going to call. I haven't talked to you in forever. How's Elizabeth?" She asked.  
  
Todd rolled his eyes. His mom acted like she and his father hadn't seen them in a year. It had actually only been a couple of weeks. "Hi Mom." Todd said finally deciding on an appropriate greeting. "Liz is fine. Listen. I could really use some help, see I'm trying to make this chicken dish, and I'm following the recipe-" But he was suddenly cut short by his mother's laughter.  
  
"You're trying to cook? Why don't you let Liz help you out? You don't want to poison the poor girl," Mrs. Wilkins smiled.  
  
"Moooooooom" Todd said, his jaw clenching, not appreciative of her patronizing tone. "I can cook!" He defended himself, not really caring if it was true or not. "I'm trying to surprise Liz, by cooking dinner for us tonight, since we're staying in and not going out."  
  
With one last laugh Mrs. Wilkins became serious, "Okay, what recipe do you need?" she said switching the phone to her other ear so she could continue stirring the food.  
  
"Well see I found this cookbook, and it had a recipe for chicken cordon blue in it. I figured I'd try that. I think now it would have been a lot smarter just to ask you for your recipe for it. I don't think I'm following this one too well." Todd said as he looked down at the  
  
mess he'd already made.  
  
"Well yes, you probably should have. A bunch of those recipes turn out bad anyways. Did you get the chicken pre-stuffed or did you plan on doing it your self?" Mrs. Wilkins asked  
  
"Umm, I didn't know you could get it pre-stuffed." Todd said sheepishly, realizing that that had actually been his first mistake. He realized now how much easier it would have been if he had. "I'm trying to stuff it but-" Todd looked down, a little grossed out by the chicken he was trying to stuff. "But how do you get the stupid ham and cheese inside of it without having the whole piece fall apart?" He tossed it in the sink, along with about 6 others. Good thing there was extra chicken.  
  
Mrs. Wilkins sighed. She could just about imagine the mess Todd was making. "I think you to stop right now and go to the grocery store and get them stuffed. You can use the stuff you have now as the topper. That's how I always did it. It brings out the flavor more, and is less likely to cause contamination." She cringed just thinking of Todd's hands going over the raw chicken breast trying to stuff the mushy stuff in like a pillow.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Todd said, washing his hands. "You mean that chicken cordon blue you always made wasn't like, from scratch? It was store bought?" He asked incredulous, like he had just been told that Santa wasn't real.  
  
Mrs. Wilkins laughed, "What did you expect? I was a busy mom, I didn't have time to manually stuff them, but listen Stouffer's has really good juicy chicken breasts, all you have to do is set them in a dish  
  
and bake them for about 30 minutes. Just put the stuff you have around the breasts and it will be instantly like I used to make it. If you have any other questions just call honey." She offered.  
  
For the first time in a half in hour Todd's spirits brightened. "Ok! Thanks!" He said happily into the phone. That's exactly what he was going to do. "Thanks for the help mom, Love ya. Oh- and Happy Valentine's Day" He remembered to add.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day and good luck for the surprise. Tell Elizabeth I said hi, I'm sure she must be exhausted having to go to work then put up with you when she gets home," She joked.  
  
"Ha ha." Todd said dryly. What was it with woman liking to poke fun at him? "Ok well I had better run to the store. Thanks again, mom, bye." Todd said before hanging up. He cleaned the kitchen up, put everything back into the refrigerator, and ran to the market. He was back 15 minutes later, sliding the pre-stuffed chicken breasts into the stove with his own garnish on top of them like his mom had suggested. Then Todd took the unhelpful cookbook and threw it back into the drawer. Heading back to the garage, he continued the search for the card table. Able to find in only a couple of minutes, he dusted it off and brought it into the house, setting it in the living room right in front of the brick fireplace. He found a fancy tablecloth and set it on top before searching the house for candles. Finding a bunch of them, he strategically placed them all around the living room on various tabletops, before setting two of the longer red candles on top of the card tab! le. Placing the fresh bouquet of roses that he'd bought at the florist inside a vase, he quickly set them in the center of the table. For the next half an hour Todd busied himself with setting the card table with their fanciest china, and finished getting the rest of the meal ready. Dimming the lights in the living room, he turned on the stereo to a station that was playing soft romantic music all night for Valentine's Day. Figuring that everything was pretty much ready, he crept down the hallway and opened he door to his bedroom quietly, making his way inside without so much as a sound.  
  
Liz rolled over yawning when she heard the door open. Noticing it was only Todd she closed her eyes again and tried to get back to her dream. She was imagining she was accepting the Pulitzer Prize for one of her brilliant articles. She had just stood to give her acceptance speech.  
  
Todd took a quick glance at Liz deciding she was still asleep. Unable to resist, Todd crept up to the bed and pulled an afghan up and over her, figuring she was cold in her skirt and short sleeved blouse. Todd smiled at her sleeping form and went over to the dresser and closet grabbing the clothes he was going to change into for the night. Finding everything he needed, shoes and all, he crept back to the door, shutting softly behind him.  
  
He decided to get ready in the guest bathroom, so that he wouldn't wake Liz. Stepping into the shower he wanted just to get the musty garage smell off. He changed into clothes that he would have worn if they had decided to go out to a restaurant. His hopes had been to make his wife feel special. Even putting on his nicest dress shoes, Todd left the bathroom looking like he was leaving for a hot date out on the town. Checking on the chicken only to discover it was almost done, he went ahead and lit all of the candles.  
  
He smiled, pleased with his efforts. Todd pulled the presents he had bought for Liz for Valentine's Day out of their hiding spot in the guest bedroom closet and set them on the fireplace before starting the fire on low heat, just enough to warm the room.  
  
Liz threw the afghan off, suddenly realizing how stuffy the house seemed. As she sat up she could instantly smell something cooking. She decided since she was up, she might as well stay up. She stripped out of her work clothes and put on some comfortable sweatpants and one of Todd's coach t-shirts. She then walked out to the kitchen to see what the smell was.  
  
Todd was busy peering into the oven when he heard Elizabeth walk out. He shut it. "Hey!" Greeting her with a smile, he threw the hot pad down. "You're up. Surprise!" He said with a smile.  
  
"What's the surprise?" Liz said looking over to her husband. Noticing the musty smell was gone, she inhaled the scent of his aftershave as she noticed he had changed into some nice khaki pants and a sweater. He even had his dress shoes on. Todd hated dress shoes. His big feet were always hard to fit and he always complained. Unless they were going out she didn't see what was so big.  
  
"That?" He said, pointing at the oven. "Me?" He offered to her, pointing at himself. He walked in front of Liz and grabbed her hand, walking her towards the living room. In the doorway before he got there, he moved behind her covering her eyes with his hands. Moving forward one more step, they were at the perfect angle to take in the ambiance. "And this." He said in a low voice, as he removed his hands.  
  
Liz had almost tripped when Todd had covered her eyes but he guided her to the living room and held on to her. He uncovered her eyes revealing a perfectly set dinner for two with candles flowers and roses. "Todd it's beautiful," She said turning around and pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"I figured since you didn't feel much like going out, I'd make it feel like you were." He told her sweetly, before bending his head and kissing her just as sweetly on the lips. "Dinner is served." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.  
  
Liz smiled. "It smells yummy." She said sitting down in the chair Todd had pulled out for her. She quickly put her long blonde hair in a pony tail to prevent it from getting into the food. She waited patiently as he pulled the chicken from the oven.  
  
He returned with a plate of chicken cordon blue, a dish of steamed asparagus, some seasoned rice and a bottle of sparkling cider since Liz couldn't have wine. He didn't want to be the only one drinking, so he'd join her in the sparkling cider.  
  
Liz watched as Todd set the food in front of her and she smiled. For once the food smelled delicious and she couldn't complain. She waited for Todd to sit down.  
  
Todd poured each of them some cider into the champagne flutes. Then he walked over and turned the volume of the stereo up just a little higher. He finally sat down, feeling the warmth of the fire on his right side. The presents caught his eye. "Presents before or after we eat?" He asked, looking across the short table at her, her eyes and hair twinkling among the candle glow.  
  
"After. I'm starved." She said grabbing a fork and cutting off a little piece of the chicken to taste it. She didn't want to hurt Todd's feelings but she was a bit hesitant. The last time Todd had tried to cook it turned out to be a disaster. And that was just macaroni and cheese. She was still trying to figure how that turned purple. But the chicken was delicious, "Yummmm." Liz said admiring the food.  
  
Todd watched her carefully as she sampled the food. After he had seen her take a bite, he cut himself a piece of his, and popped it in his mouth. "Ooh. It is good!" Todd said. It really did taste good. Not quite like how it had tasted when his mom made it, but it still wasn't bad. Just a little chewy- and that was probably because he had kept it in the oven a little too long. Todd took a forkful of rice, shoveling it into his mouth. "How was your nap?"  
  
"It was good." She said sampling the rice. "I'm still tired though, if that makes sense." She said shrugging.  
  
"Sure it does." Todd said, taking another bite of chicken. "You're sleeping for two now, so you have my permission to complain about being tired for the next 6 months." Todd said, his eyes twinkling. "So was it a good or bad day at work?" Todd asked then shifted to that a different part of his leg was being exposed to the hottest part of the fire.  
  
"Good and bad." She said, "My new editor is turning out to be a jerk and everyone else thinks so too. It's almost Friday too, so for some reason people keep coming to me to help them with their stories. "How about you, isn't the boy's state game coming up soon?" She asked.  
  
"No. Not for another couple of weeks." Todd told her. "We've got a few more games before that." Todd put down his fork, then reached over and put the fire on the lowest possible heat setting. "Do you want to make a toast?" He asked her, picking up his champagne flute.  
  
"Sure," Liz said picking up her own flute and raising it to Todd's.  
  
Todd thought for a second. "To our fourth Valentine's Day together as husband and wife." He said, then thought some more, not yet moving his glass, "And to making it through the first trimester." He said,  
  
smiling at Liz, "So that our fifth Valentine's Day together as a married couple can be interrupted by a crying baby."  
  
Liz smiled clinking Todd's glass with hers. She then brought it to her lips taking a sip. Liz was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in the chair as they ate. It had been awhile since they had been together for dinner. Most of the time they grabbed something quick and left. But they were actually taking their time and talking through dinner. She finally spoke up, "Can we move to the couch?" Liz said, looking at it longingly.  
  
Todd looked up at her. "Why?" He asked, not quite to sure what was wrong. Then he realized something. Reminding himself that Liz was pregnant and most likely just uncomfortable, he responded quickly. "Sure."  
  
"These chairs are really uncomfortable." She said standing up.  
Todd shifted in his little folding chair. "Yeah. And it is kind of hot this close to the fire." He stated, getting up and pulling Liz's chair out. "I'll bring your plate over." He told her.  
  
Liz nodded, agreeing. She sank easily into the couch. When Todd brought her plate over she finished off the last of her chicken and the rice. She then handed the plate back to Todd to take to the kitchen.  
  
Todd had a couple of more bites to go, but he figured who cared, bringing both his and Liz's plate to the kitchen. The dinner had gone well, he thought. It hadn't tasted bad either. Todd stopped by and picked up the two presents on the way back to the couch. He sat on one end of the couch, Liz at the other side, her feet and legs spread out on the couch, her feet resting in Todd's lap.  
  
Liz leaned back resting her head on the arm of the couch. She put her foot up on Todd's lap, "Could you give me a foot massage?" Liz asked. "They really hurt from standing all day."  
  
Todd picked up one foot and look at it. She had pink polish on her toenails- she must have gone with Jessica. Todd started rubbing gently at first, like he always did, before it got deeper and harder. "How come you were on your feet all day?" He questioned her, as he continued to rub. "I thought you were going to try and stay off of your feet at work- when it's unnecessary." He felt himself totally relaxed right now. The soft, mellow music, mixed with the candlelight, and his full stomach, resulted in the content feeling. It was a pretty good Valentine's Day, he thought to himself.  
  
Liz moaned closing her eyes. There was something about how Todd did a foot massage. It always felt so good. "There was a press release that I had to go to and try to get questions in, it ended up lasting about 3 hours, and some guy stepped on my toes." She told him. Although the damage she did to him probably hurt him more. She had on heels when she stepped on his foot to get back at him. She laughed to herself thinking of the 250 pound man jumping around holding his foot.  
  
Todd looked at her, "What's so funny?" He asked, as he switched feet.  
  
Liz smiled at him. "Nothing, just something I was thinking about." She put her hand over her stomach. It was still very tender but there was growth. It wasn't very noticeable but Liz could feel it. She had always been really thin through the waist and hips. Now she could feel a slight hump. She did not have to buy any new clothes yet but they were becoming uncomfortable.  
  
Todd smiled back at her, and increased the pressure on her foot. "Is there any way that you can, I don't know, request not to be assigned press conferences?" Todd asked, thinking only of Liz's well being. He glanced at her hand which was resting on her stomach. "What?" He asked eying her hand.  
  
"I like doing it Todd, but I'm sure I'll let some other journalist take it when I can't stand the sardine crowd and trying to balance on two feet." She looked at Todd. "You stopped massaging," she said referring to his hands.  
  
Todd nodded, backing off of the subject. He didn't feel like getting into a 'difference of opinion' with Liz tonight about her work habits while pregnant. But he had a pretty good feeling that this was an argument that wasn't going to just go away during the next 6 months. Todd rolled his eyes, and started massaging her first foot, hard. "Well excuse me, your highness." He teased.  
  
Liz smiled once again enjoying Todd's strong hands. "After this you can draw my bath." she said in mock seriousness.  
  
"Better be careful what you request." Todd warned with quick wit. "Why are you holding your stomach?" He finally had to ask. She'd had her hand on it for like 3 minutes and it was driving him crazy. "Oh no- was it the food? You know, I called my mom and I did exactly what the package told me to!"  
  
Liz laughed, "So that's why the food was so good, your MOM helped you!" Liz slapped him playfully. "I was just feeling my stomach to see if there was any growth." she said, matter of factly.  
  
"No!" Todd tried to defend himself. "It wasn't my mom. It was really more like Chef Stouffer who helped me out." Todd gave each foot a last, final hard rub, then let go of her feet. "Can I feel?" He found himself asking her vulnerably.  
  
"Yeah. It's called reading the recipe Todd, you should do it more often." Liz joked. "Sure, but there's really nothing to feel." She said, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach where her hand was.  
  
Todd felt with his flat palm against her stomach where she had directed his hand to. She was right, he really couldn't feel anything. Lifting the bottom of her large t-shirt up so that he could actually see the skin that he was touching, he realized that it was growing a little bit. He looked at it, studying it, then started feeling it again.  
  
Liz leaned back in Todd's arms, her back to his chest. She put her hands over his. "The baby is already moving, it's just that its not big enough that we can feel anything."  
  
Todd continued to feel around with his fingers and palm, making sure to be gentle. "So what's it like? What does it feel like?" He asked inquisitively as his head was near the side of her head.  
  
"Well I still feel like total crap," She said resting her head on his chest. "It's really nothing more than just feeling tired and bit nauseas now and then."  
  
Todd chuckled. "No that's not what I meant. I mean besides constant peeing and puking, like what does it FEEL like, to have a baby in you? Does it feel any different? Or do you sometimes even forget?"  
"I guess I can't say I feel anything. Right now if it weren't for the fact I don't have my period, I wouldn't know the difference. But I could never forget. I always remember that there is a growing baby inside of me," she added quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Todd said sweetly, it was a mixture of question and approval. He continued rubbing his hand lovingly over Elizabeth's stomach.  
  
"I never forget either. It's almost eerie just how much I'm thinking of the baby- and you." And it was true. Ever since Liz had told him of that wonderful news- given him that wonderful present on Christmas Eve, Todd's mind had been filled with nothing but thoughts of the baby, of Liz being pregnant, and of himself becoming a father.  
  
Liz sighed contently. This was the perfect Valentine's Day. Todd had made a great dinner and had made her feel very loved and special. She started to feel tired again, closing her eyes. She was just about ready to fall asleep in Todd's arms when she remembered the presents. She turned and looked at Todd, "What about those presents?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Hmm. What presents?" Todd teased, kissing the back of her head, and finally removing his hand from her stomach. He liked doing that.  
  
He wanted to it more often. And he couldn't wait until it was even more pronounced that Elizabeth was pregnant.  
  
She pointed to the ones on the fireplace that Todd had set out. "What are those just empty boxes?"  
  
"Maybe...." Todd teased, as he handed them to her. He handed her the bigger one first, then sat back against the couch, comfortable.  
  
Liz took the present out of Todd's hand and quickly opened it. She pulled out the contents and gasped. "Todd you shouldn't have!"  
  
Todd was a little surprised by her reaction. She was acting like it was diamonds or something. Unless she had just rehearsed that response. Nah, Liz wouldn't do that to him. Se was always 100 percent honest with him about everything- right? Of course she was! "It's a baby book." Todd explained, not sure if he needed to. He opened it up to the first page, which was a section for "the real first 9 months", and the sonogram picture which he had Liz had gotten and had previously been displayed proudly on their dresser was now the first picture in the book. "Jessica helped me with it." He explained, as Liz turned the pages. It had a page for everything. First word, first tooth first lock of hair. Everything, even a place for himself and Liz to a put a baby picture of themselves, and then their baby's picture went under it, to see who the baby resembled. Todd hadn't found those pictures yet. He'd need Liz's help with it.  
  
Liz pecked him on the cheek. "It's great. Thanks Todd," She said. "So what now?" Liz laughed.  
  
Todd relented. "Ok fine, so that really wasn't a present for you, it was kind of for all of us." He admitted. Then he handed her a smaller box which held in it an envelope.  
  
Liz slid her finger through the envelope seal and opened it. It looked to be a brochure. She opened it and saw it was a spa package; there was a note attached. "Happy Valentine's Day Liz. This is a week vacation to relax and NOT work. You can bring your sister! Love Todd"  
  
"I figured you'd have more fun with you sister than with me." He said, nuzzling her neck. "Well- at least different kinds of fun."  
  
Liz laughed, "I have fun with you and you know it, but I agree, Jess and I barely ever see each other. She just got a promotion about 3 weeks ago and she is absolutely impossible to get a hold of."  
  
"So drag yourself away from your job, and then go and drag her away from her job, and then you two should hit this spa. It's supposed to be a 4 Star Resort- whatever that means. But anything and everything's been paid for, so you two can just go and do whatever you want. Get a wrap or a bath or a rub or a whatever, and most of all relax and enjoy yourself. The vouchers can be used at any time, so if I come home one day and see your bags packed and you gone, then I'll know what happened" He said laughing softly as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Or if we get into a fight and I storm off again, I have a place to go," Liz said referring to her walk out 2 months ago.  
  
Todd groaned, even though he knew she was joking. "Don't even go there" He warned teasingly, but acting very pained.  
  
Liz laughed, "I feel bad though I didn't get you a gift; I didn't get a chance to get to the mall. She yawned, feeling tired again. Even with her naps after work she was always tired again, and was usually in bed no later than 10 pm.  
  
"You've got my present right here." Todd said softly, as he moved both of his hands simultaneously down and around to Elizabeth's stomach.  
  
Liz shook her head, "That was your Christmas present. I can't recycle that."  
  
"Oh, yes you can" Todd said very softly as he closed his eyes and started kissing Elizabeth's neck, while one of his hands slipped up and under her t-shirt to her stomach.  
  
"Well then if you are that easy to please I won't worry about it!" Liz kissed him softly on the lips. "I should probably get to bed, sorry to be a party pooper but I'm getting tired again."  
  
"That's okay." Todd told her, enjoying her body molded into his. He kissed her a few times on the neck, and on the cheek, before he opened up his eyes. "Go to bed and get some sleep, I'll take care of everything out here." He promised her.  
  
"You're the greatest and you spoil me." Liz said attempting to get up. Her foot had fallen asleep and she stumbled a bit going to the room.  
  
Todd was a little worried when he saw her stumble. He wondered if that was normal- her balance being off. Elizabeth Wakefield-Wilkins usually epitomized the perfect picture of balance in every aspect. "I'm going to spoil you and I'm going to spoil our children rotten." He told her, as she made her way to the edge of the room. Todd shifted on the couch to be able to look at her easier. "So get used to it." Liz was almost at the door. "Hey Liz-" He called out.  
  
Liz turned around to look at Todd. She held on to the wall for balance as she tried to get the tingling feeling out of her foot, "Yes?"  
"Happy Valentines day- and, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Todd." Liz said turning back around and heading for the bedroom. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. Her head hit the pillow and that was the last thing she remembered. 


	17. Chapter 16: Me and My Mothers

Chapter 16: Me and My Mothers  
  
Alice Wakefield walked with her daughter and Emily Wilkins down the crowded, busy, cluttered, mall corridor. "I believe the store I heard about is right up here, on the right." She told the other two. The three of them were currently at the mall because Mrs. Wakefield and Mrs. Wilkins had both decided that as the Grandmas-to-be, they wanted to go in together on buying a gift for the baby, for Liz - the crib. So they'd managed to fit it into their schedule to come down to the mall today, on Saturday, to look around. Last weekend had been Easter, and everyone had been busy but that's when Alice and Emily had first discussed it. They'd wanted to take Liz during this past week, so that they could steer clear of the crazy weekend mall traffic, but Elizabeth had had jury duty. And they couldn't take her next week because Elizabeth was using her voucher for that spa with Jess. So it was now or never.  
  
Liz trailed along behind them; she never realized her mother in law could show such leadership. Both her mother and her mother-in-law were walking like they were on a death mission. It was becoming hard to keep up. Liz had a cup of ice-cream in her hand and stopped every so often to take a bite. She must have been a site, a pregnant woman trying to keep up. It was becoming more and more noticeable. She now had a noticeable gut, and about a month ago had to splurge for some new clothes. Since she passed the first trimester and many of the risks for spontaneous abortion had diminished, she started telling her friends and co-workers. Now just walking in the mall people knew. She once again realized she was 2 steps behind and had to race to keep up finally she said something. "Will you guys slow down? I'm not in a hurry or anything."  
  
Alice looked back at her daughter. She had been so engrossed with walking with Emily that she hadn't realized that Liz had fallen behind. "I'm sorry sweetie." She told her, as Liz approached them. "I guess we're just excited to do some baby shopping." She said, her eyes twinkling. This was going to be so much fun- shopping for her grandchild's  
  
crib. And a friend of hers had told her about a great new place which had gone into the mall, and so Alice had insisted that the three of them try this place first. "Oh, there it is!" She said, pointing to a store about 3 stores down ahead of them.  
  
Liz sighed as the two soon-to-be grandmothers took off. She decided to take her time realizing that they would just have to wait for her.  
  
Alice entered the store right with Emily. Immediately she saw a gorgeous old fashioned crib displayed up near the front of the store. "Oh Emily!" She breathed, "Look at this."  
  
Mrs. Wilkins looked at the crib she pointed out. It was made out of wood and was painted white. "Oh that is cute, but check out this one!" She said looking to a sleek modern one with a baby monitor connected to it.  
  
Alice took one more glance appreciatively at the crib she was fawning over and reluctantly looked over to see what the other grandma had spotted. It was- nice... but different, very different from the one Alice had liked. "It's so high tech." She told Emily as she walked over to it, not meaning it as a compliment.  
  
Liz came into the store and was instantly brought into "baby world." Everywhere she looked there were baby supplies and eager parents. She could hear about 3 different infants crying in the background. The joy of motherhood, she thought to herself. She started looking at some baby clothes.  
  
"Yes, I think it's important to be on the modern side, with the threat of Sudden Infant Death, you can never be too safe." She said.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Alice called out to her daughter. "Stop looking at the baby clothes- you don't even know what you're having yet!" She loudly stated. Then she quickly turned back to Emily, registering that last comment of hers. "Yes but then again I hear about an awfully high number of lawsuits of baby cribs malfunctioning and in some of the worst cases, even throwing the poor baby out of it! Ned once represented a case on a company that was being sued by parents who claimed that their high tech crib malfunctioned."  
  
Liz continued looking at the baby clothes. They were easily separated, pink for girl, blue for boy. Todd had convinced her that they should wait until the baby is born to find out what sex it was. Liz had finally agreed with Todd but she still wondered what it would be. She personally was hoping for a girl, and she knew that Todd wanted to have a boy that he could train for basketball and make his next little star.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite familiar about those, but a lot of those cases are when the crib is old and worn out from other use or not made right, now a days they are making them a lot more sturdy." Mrs. Wilkins countered.  
  
Liz finally dropped the clothes and sighed, heading over to her mother. Looking at the two women she could tell there was tension. Liz was  
  
about ready to turn around again and go look at something else, anything beside cribs until they decided.  
  
"Well if you ask me the new ones are the deathtraps." Alice said under her breath. "But let's see what Liz thinks. Liz?" She stated, once her daughter finally made it over to them. "What do you think is the better choice for a crib- something old fashioned and sturdy or something so new it's got more technologies than is good for it?"  
  
Liz looked at the two cribs that they must have been talking about. Personally, she didn't like either of them but she wasn't going to say that, she was at least going to try to be more tactful and not take sides. She looked at another one. It was just a simple crib, one that looked like what she would think of as a crib. It wasn't high tech and it was not old fashioned. "I like that one." She said, walking towards it.  
  
Alice followed her daughter's sight. "Really? Are you sure, I mean, it's nice, but, well, it's kind of plain." She stated, missing the beautiful antique craftiness which was in hers. Heck, she'd even prefer the high tech design of Emily's choice over this dull one. "Right Emily?" Figuring that at least with Emily she'd have an ally.  
  
"It is a bit dull. Are you sure you don't want something that is a bit more... decorative or fun?" She finally concluded for lack of better words.  
  
Alice bit her lip but nodded along with what Emily had said.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. Now they had resorted to criticizing her tastes. "I don't think the baby will care one way or another, and this one will be cheaper, and more easily transferable." She stated matter-of-factly, reading the sales label.  
  
Alice knew she should have known better. Elisabeth- above all else, was being practical in her choice. "Well now I'm sure there are more  
  
than just these three cribs up front. Why don't we go see what else they have here?"  
  
Liz wasn't really in the mood for looking around. She was hungry and was already tired of trying to mediate their two fights. Relentlessly, she agreed following them back like a puppy dog.  
  
Alice passed by a rack of frilly, discounted Easter baby dresses. She couldn't help but stop and finger the material, and oohing and ahhing over its size and adorableness. "Elizabeth, what's the latest on the bay's sex decision? For the past couple of weeks you two have just kept jumping back and forth between not finding out and finding out. So what's the latest?"  
  
"I've just agreed to let Todd win on this one, as much as might be more of a convenience, I guess I see his point on it being a surprise." Liz looked at the Easter dresses longingly. "I remember when you dressed Jess and I in dresses like that."  
  
Alice smiled, getting sentimental as she looked back and forth between the dress and her daughter. "Oh, I remember that too!" She said, suddenly taking a step towards Liz and hugging her. "It seems like just yesterday that I was dressing my baby, and now I'm helping my baby dress hers." She sniffled. "Oh Emily, be thankful you didn't have any daughters. It's even more painful than it is with boys."  
  
"Trust me, it's just as painful watching a son marry off too, but he chose well." She said, squeezing Liz's hand. "Now are we going to sit here and go down memory lane, or we going to get a crib? I know Elizabeth must be tired."  
  
Liz nodded. She followed Mrs. Wilkins over to the other crib displays.  
  
Alice was still wiping her eyes as she trailed behind the other two. She felt a little foolish. "Liz, dear, I' glad you're being so thoughtful to Todd's wishes, but are YOU absolutely sure YOU don't want to know the sex of the baby ahead of time. I mean, once the baby's here, you're not going to have a lot of time to go out buying clothes and decorating his room accordingly. If you knew the sex you could have all of  
  
that completely done with by the time it's time to give birth."  
  
"I agree with you mom, but I want to respect Todd's wishes the same way he's respecting mine about me working, and my choices about labor." Liz said  
  
Alice looked at Emily and then simply shrugged. "Alright, I don't want to start anything between you two. It's just that I didn't find out, and I think if I had it to do over again I actually would have. And in this day and age, where things are even more hectic, well....well I guess I'll just stop now."  
  
Mrs. Wilkins listened into the conversation but was looking at the different cribs. She saw a pretty pale yellow one with blue and pink designs.  
  
"Oh that's pretty." Mrs. Wakefield commented.  
  
"Mom you didn't find out cause it wasn't possible back then, and for now I just don't want to make any major decisions until I have to, unless there was some genetic problem the doctors said its not even necessary."  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the hint, I'll back off." Mrs. Wakefield said, raising her hands in surrender.  
  
Liz turned to look at the crib. It was a pale yellow, but she wasn't quite sure. She didn't know what they were doing for room decor and she wanted to keep it simple and something that would go with everything. Liz shook her head, "I like the white one right beside it." She said. It looked very similar to the one she pointed out earlier.  
  
Alice sighed as she and Emily shared a special glance between them. Obviously Liz was set in her ways. Some people were just too stubborn to change......  
  
Liz caught their secret look. Sometimes even now her mother treated her like she was five years old, or even as if she were Jessica. She decided to drop it, "I'm going to go get a sales associate or someone to help us out."  
  
"I think that's a great idea dear. Emily and I will just keep looking around here ourselves."  
  
Emily put her finger to her chin and pondered Liz's choice. "It is kind of simple, but I can see why Liz would like it." She stated, making sure Liz was out of earshot.  
  
Alice studied the white crib. "So can I. Maybe it's just the decorator in me but I have a hard time accepting simple things when I know there is something so much better and prettier- not necessarily flashier- out there." Alice sighed. "Does it seem like it's been 5 months  
  
already? It sure doesn't to me."  
  
Liz found a guy stocking some formula mixtures and asked him to help her with the cribs.  
  
"I can't believe it either, it's amazing how fast the time flies, and how fast kids grow." The comment was made referring to both Liz and Todd. It seemed like just yesterday they were playing soccer together.  
  
Liz brought the clerk with her and explained the situation and showed him the crib she had selected, asking for his advice.  
  
"They grow way to fast...." Alice commented. "And I hope both Elizabeth and Todd realize that. It's the rudest awakening a parent can get."  
  
The clerk commented on Liz's choice saying it was their most popular crib, and it was the safest out there. Liz smiled at his statement, looking at both her mother and mother-in-law.  
  
Well that little comment by the young store clerk quickly shut both herself and Emily up. "It's - nice- sweetie. And it does leave a lot of options for decorating the room. I guess if the crib is simple that's ok if you just keep that, and only that simple and plain." Alice spoke, the decorator in her coming out. She hadn't come right out and told Liz this yet- but she had full plans on being in charge of decorating the nursery.  
  
Liz tried hard not to laugh out loud. She had expected her mother to say that. She could almost see her mothers mind looking into wallpapers and paint colors for their nursery.  
  
She thanked the clerk and asked him if they could deliver the crib, and how much extra would it cost. Apparently Elizabeth had made her decision, Alice thought to herself, as she turned away and looked at some of the other nearby cribs.  
  
Emily was about ready to object but decided against it. If it was Liz's choice then let it be. It wasn't really her choice.  
  
The clerk pulled out a piece of paper and started getting the details of address and a payment plan. He and Liz walked up to the front leaving Alice and Emily by themselves.  
  
"Well I guess she picked the one she wanted....And I'm happy as long as she's happy."  
  
Emily looked longingly at the pale yellow one once more. "I guess so." She said, following Alice as they walked to the front of the store. Emily caught some books that she wanted to check out on birthing and labor.  
  
Liz finished up the paperwork on payment plans and quickly signed them. She would just hand the bill over to her mom and Mrs. Wilkins when it came. She looked around and saw them browsing a bit. She walked over to them wanting to see what they were doing.  
  
While Emily had engrossed herself in riffling through various books Alice had just picked up one, and looked through that. The title was "So, You're Having Twins". She smiled when she saw Liz walk back over to them. "Well that was quick. And, I'm not just talking about the payment either. You make your choice rather quickly, I mean, we could have looked at more stores...." She trailed of. "If it has been Jessica we'd be here at least another 2 hours. Speaking of Jessica- when are you two leaving?" She asked.  
  
Liz smiled, she knew perfectly well that Jessica could never make up her mind if her life depended on it. "Well I figured most of the stores would have the same stuff, and I really liked that one." She said. "We're leaving Saturday morning. I think we were just going to take a drive, since it isn't too far away."  
  
Emily heard Liz's last comment, "Where are you going?" She asked trying not to speak in a disapproving tone.  
  
Alice nodded, "I haven't been there myself, but one of my clients has, and she absolutely raves about it. I bet you'll come home an all new woman."  
  
"We're going to that new spa." Liz explained.  
  
"It was Todd's Valentine's gift to Elizabeth!" Alice said brightly.  
  
"Without Todd? I don't think that is such a wise choice. What if something were to happen?" Mrs. Wilkins stated, fretting.  
  
"What do you mean, Emily?" Mrs. Wakefield asked, confused.  
  
"It's only for a week. And it's not like we are going to the middle of a desert. We're just going to a spa," Liz said trying to defend herself.  
  
"I mean that what if you were to miscarriage? Or hurt yourself, and the doctor isn't nearby?" Mrs. Wilkins said.  
  
Alice brought a hand over her mouth in shock. "Emily, that's not going to happen." She rubbed Liz's arm. 'Don't worry about it Liz, everything will be fine for you up there. And I'm sure if something did happen, they have doctors nearby. But it won't."  
  
Liz's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about that. And her ob-gyn had assured her that it would be perfectly safe and she had nothing to worry about, but now that she had said something she was getting scared, what if ...  
  
"I still just don't feel secure knowing my daughter-in-law, being in such a delicate condition, is at a spa in the middle of no where." She said harshly.  
  
"It's safe to travel when you're pregnant." Alice offered, trying to get Emily to get of this subject.  
  
"The spa is up in the mountains, on the way to Big Bear- I'd hardly say it's in the middle of nowhere. That place is probably overflowing with tourists."  
  
"Mom maybe I should call Jess and reschedule. I mean she does have a point, I shouldn't risk it." Liz said nervously  
  
"Yes, but tourists can't help massive bleeding. She needs to be by a doctor."  
  
Alice sighed and looked at Emily, a bit annoyed. "Liz there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Todd wanted you to go on this trip, so even he thinks its ok. Nothing, and I repeat- nothing is going to happen. You're in good health and so far your pregnancy has been completely normal." Mrs. Wakefield continued, trying to reassure her daughter. " I think you should go, I really do. The break from work will do you good. You'll get a chance to relax and spend time with your sister."  
  
Liz nodded but still felt uneasy. She was going over worst case scenarios over and over in her mind.  
  
"Fine, but I still just have a bad feeling about this." Emily said deciding to drop the subject. As much as she was against the trip she didn't want to scare Liz, who already had enough on her mind.  
  
"Elizabeth if you have any doubts now, I'm sure all you need to do is go home, talk to Todd about it, and he'll convince you that everything will be fine and that you should go."  
  
Liz relaxed after her mom tried comforting her, "So what now?" she said referring to their shopping trip.  
  
Emily sighed, "It's up to you, this is your shopping day." she said.  
  
"I wanted to check out some strollers I guess." Liz said, walking slowly over to the transportation section of the store. She suddenly stopped. When she had moved she felt something in her stomach move. At first she thought it was just nerves but it was something else. It felt like a few butterflies rolling around in her tummy, but it was a good feeling. She felt it again this time only it felt like a small flower opening up. She put her hand on her stomach. She waited for it to happen again.  
  
"Come on Liz, let's go look at the strollers. I wanted to get back to work." She said. "So I only have a bit of time left." She didn't catch Liz's quizzical expression.  
  
Alice immediately picked up a vibe. Instinctively she turned to look at Elizabeth. She saw her daughter standing still, an odd expression on her face, and what Alice noticed the most- was that Elizabeth's hand was on her stomach. "Elizabeth what's wrong?" She asked, quickly walking over to her.  
  
"Nothing. I mean, I'm not sure. I just had this weird feeling in my stomach, it was like... " She tried explaining it but she couldn't. She just looked at her mother like she was supposed to have the answer.  
Emily saw that they had both stopped and came back looking at Liz and waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have eaten that ice cream cone- it was nothing but sugar." That was the thought on the tip of Alice's tongue when suddenly she stopped herself from saying that. She looked at Liz long and hard. There was something in her expression.... "The baby kicked didn't it?" She stated as she felt Emily join them once again.  
  
Liz looked at her mother with wide eyes, "Oh my gosh! Really?" She put her hand on her stomach trying to urge the baby to kick again.  
Emily smiled, "Yes, it's right about this time that you can start to feel movements." She said.  
  
Alice smiled delighted at her daughter's happiness. "I want to feel." She exclaimed, moving in and placing her hand there too.  
Emily also put her hand on Liz's stomach. As she waited for the baby to kick again they tried massaging the stomach. But nothing seemed to happen. Instead she heard a stomach growl. Liz blushed, "Sorry." She said.  
  
Mrs. Wakefield smiled and let out a sing song laugh. She removed her hand. "I guess the baby has done enough entertaining for right now, and it's saying that it's hungry! Let's go get some food in you Liz." 


	18. Chapter 17: Pool Party

Chapter 17: Pool Party  
  
Todd lifted his arms above his head and pulled off his blue t-shirt. Ahhhh, the warm June sun felt wonderful against his bare skin. It was the middle of June and he and Liz, Jess and Nick, and Steven and Billie and their two sons, had all met up at the Wakefield house for just a simple family gathering to celebrate the twins birthday. Elizabeth was just at 7 months pregnant, and very much looked pregnant now. Her stomach wasn't humongous- she still had some growing to do, but no one was unable to tell that she was. She was in a simple cotton sleeveless sundress and some comfortable practical white tennis shoes. She was sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the picnic table- in the shade. Todd checked his watch- it was about 1:00, and then took it off and handed it to her along with his discarded t-shirt. "You ok?" He asked her; before he would go ahead and get in the pool, making sure she was ok with anything she needed. Over on the chaise lounge chair Jessica was giggling as Nick slathered some suntan lotion on her already bronzed and perfectly tanned body. The white bikini she was wearing atoned to that. "Nick you're tickling me!" She squealed. Inside the kitchen, Mrs. Wakefield and Billie looked out to the backyard patio where everyone was. Mr. Wakefield was bending in front of Steven's and Billie's youngest, helping him get his pool floaters on his arms. And Steven and his oldest were already splashing in the pool.  
  
Liz nodded, "I'm fine," She said lying. She was dying in the heat, unable to get comfortable. The sight of Jessica parading around in her miniscule bikini didn't help the situation any as the immense jealousy set in. Nick couldn't keep his hands off Jess, while Todd couldn't wait to get away. Everyone else seemed to be having a nice time except for her. The only person she had really talked to in depth was Billie. But she had gone inside to help her mother.  
  
Todd nodded and after Liz had taken his stuff from him he turned and walked to the steps of the pool. Then he thought otherwise and walked briskly to the deep end then hurled himself into the water. "Cool I  
  
want to do that!!!" His oldest nephew said, as he admiringly watched Todd resurface. Todd wiped the water out of his eyes. "Nick you missed a spot!" Jessica complained, knowing he wouldn't mind having his hands linger on her a little longer. She grabbed her sunglasses out of her bag and slipped them on, glancing at Liz, who seemed distracted, as Nick fixed his mistake. "Mom, where's that bowl that you want me to put these watermelon slices into?" Billie asked as she wiped her hands on a towel and placed the large knife she had been using to cut the watermelon into the sink.  
  
Liz sighed watching the boys swim in the pool. Todd was explaining how to do his cool move to Steven's son, Bradley and then demonstrated it again. Liz smiled as she watched him try to imitate Todd. It turned out looking more like a frog then anything else. A high pitched laugh broke her reverie and she looked over to Jess and Nick who somehow had managed to both lie down on the lounge chair. "Here, this one's good." Mrs. Wakefield said pulling a white bowl with blue speckles on the rim out of the pantry.  
  
"Thanks." Billie said taking the bowl and placing all of watermelon slices in it. "This watermelon is delicious!" Billie exclaimed as she snuck a small bite off one of the pieces. "So juicy!" Once Billie had put all the slices in the bowel she washed her hands again. She took a pause, doing nothing as Mrs. Wakefield kept busy. Looking out the large window, Billie smiled at the boys in the pool, roughhousing and trying to one up each other. Bradley had a tendency to do that, and just because it was coming from his father and uncle made no difference. She then looked at Jeffrey in Mr. Wakefield's arms sitting on the second step of the pool, taking things slowly, as usual. She looked to her  
  
mother-in-law. "How's Liz doing lately?" She asked Alice. "Unfortunately we haven't had much time to visit lately."  
  
"She's doing great. The baby's healthy, but she's not exactly a happy camper because she thinks she's fat." Mrs. Wakefield rolled her eyes. She finished cutting up the celery and put some black olives on the veggie tray. She threw some carrots on the tray as well, before stirring the potato salad. Everything looked ready. They were just waiting for the pasta salad. Mrs. Wakefield looked out to see Jess and Nick both on the lounge chair. She was wondering how the chair was still not broken. But she smiled, everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves.  
  
"Are you okay in here to finish up? I think I'm going to go talk with Liz while there's still a chance." Billie said, popping a carrot in he mouth. "Hey Bradley? You want to do a Cherry Bomb into the pool with me?" Todd asked as he hoisted himself up over the side then bent down and held out his arm to help the young boy up. Steven laughed and shook the water out of his ear that he had gotten from diving.  
  
"Jeffrey- here, come swim over to me." Steven said encouragingly, holding open his arms. Jeffrey just looked from his father down to his floaters, then back to his Grandpa. "Is this a new suit?" Nick asked into  
  
Jessica's ear. "I really like it."  
  
Liz smiled as she saw Billie come over. At least now she'd have someone to talk to! Billie sat down in the chair and they started talking. Bradley attempted the Cherry Bomb again and this time he succeeded  
  
in making a small splash. He came up smiling, "Was it a big splash!?" He asked excitedly. Todd smiled nodding back at him. "No." Jess said smiling, answering Nick's question. "I've had it for months." The truth was she had had it for months, but she didn't want Nick to know she had bought a bunch of suits so she would always wait to wear them, and then it wouldn't seem like she bought so much stuff.  
  
Billie undid the band of her pony tail then gathered it up and started redoing it. Her eyes wandered over to Jessica and Nick. She turned back to Liz and gave a roll of her eyes. "Those two like a human pretzel." She kidded. "I don't think those two will ever get out of the honeymoon phase." Billie finished her ponytail and brought her hands down. She gave one of Elizabeth's hands a quick pat. "So what's up with you? How are you doing?"  
  
"Go on Jeffrey...." Ned coaxed his youngest grandson. He nodded then Jeffrey took off flailing towards Steven. "I'm going to go warm up the grill." Mr. Wakefield announced, leaving his position from the pool step.  
  
"Cool. I want to try again!" Bradley exclaimed excitedly before scrambling out of the pool.  
  
"Brad, honey, don't run on the pavement." His mother cautioned, picking up on it, without even having to turn and look at him. As a mom-of course-she had eyes in the back of her head.  
  
"Come on bud, lets see it again, I know you can get it even bigger this time!" Todd encouraged from his place still within the pool.  
Liz rolled her eyes, why did Todd have to egg their nephew on. He himself acted like he was barely older than Bradley. She looked over at Nick and Jess again. Billie was right they did look like a human pretzel.  
  
"I don't know." Liz said. "Their fights always make it sound like they're an old married couple, so I think they sort of balance each other out." Nick finally stood up and went running for the water, he jumped in doing a can opener. Bradley stopped, watching Nick with his mouth  
  
hanging open, "Whoooooaa!" He exclaimed, forgetting about Todd. "Show me how to do that Uncle Nick!" He said running over to the edge where Nick was.  
  
Todd shook his head trying to get the water out of his ears and eyes. Steven had turned to look at Bradley when Nick had done that amazing display, and Todd noticed something about Jeffrey as he made his way slowly but closer to them, his little floaters only allowing so much. "Uh, Steve, Jeffrey's loosing his trunks." Todd pointed out, as they were loose and coming down. "NICK I SWEAR YOU BETTER NOT GET ME WET!" Jessica screeched as Nick's little jump had slashed water on her feet. Jessica adjusted her top and glanced over at Liz and Billie. "What are you two chattering about over there?" She asked. "And how come you're not wearing bathing suits. This is a POOL party." Jessica stressed, as Liz was in her sundress and Billie was in just shorts and an orange tank top.  
  
Steven laughed as he looked at Jeff's shorts. "Here buddy wait." He said, grabbing Jeff and pulling his trunks up. Brad got up on the edge of the pool and did a clumsy ninja kick. He ended up going in the water straight on his back. Nick laughed at Brad and splashed water over to Jess. He heard her squeal. "Well Jess I'm pregnant and I don't exactly look attractive in a swim suit right now." Liz tried to explain. Her sister must have been dense. Billie just shrugged. She really didn't care one way or the other.  
  
Todd heard Elizabeth's little speech about the bathing suit and chose not to say anything. He of course, had defended her countless times when she had said something along the lines of that. It was absurd.  
  
"How about a game of water basketball?" Todd suggested excitedly. He immediately got a response and he hoisted himself out of the poll and walked over to the grass where the little pool basketball net apparatus was. He tossed the pool basketball into the pool at Bradley. Todd sat down on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in, as he set the thing up. Billie just gave Elizabeth a glance that said 'wait until it's her turn.'  
  
"Alice the propane tank is out. Where did you put that new one that you bought?" Ned called out.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. She hoped for a little girl. Just watching Steven's brats just made her want a girl even worse. "Thanks." She said to Billie. Todd set up the basketball hoop and he climbed in. Him, Nick, and Steven split up and put Brad and Jeff on one of their teams. They started playing. When Brad or Jeff got the ball they only pretended to play defense and even knocked it in a few times for them. "It's in the garage." Alice yelled to Ned. The pasta was done and it looked like she was ready to bring everything out to the table, "Hey Billie and Jessica will you help me carry some of the dishes?"  
  
"Mom I'm sunbathing!" Jessica protested. "Besides, Liz can help you." She surmised. She waited for a few seconds adding a short, "Just kidding." before anyone could get on her back. She jumped up and pulled her short cutoff jean shorts on, so that she wasn't completely parading around in her little bikini in front of her nephews and parents. Alice brought the packages of uncooked hotdogs and hamburger patties out to Ned. "Thanks. I'll go find that tank then these should be cooked in 5 minutes" He assured her, knowing how much she hated it when things weren't planned correctly around mealtime.  
  
"Come on sport, time to go dry off." Steven said to Bradley who gave him whinny protests. "But I wanna keep playing Dad!!!" He said, splashing. Steven grabbed Jeffrey in his arms and started making his way to the shallow end with him. "Bradley Wakefield. I said it's time to get out and I'm not going to tell you again." Steven said in a firm fatherly voice as he made his way up the steps and out of the pool and set Jeffrey on the ground, and pulled his pool floaters off for him. "Come on Brad." Todd beckoned, hoisting himself up onto the ledge of the pool. "We can play some more after we eat and maybe I'll teach you the famous 'Behind the back Wilkins Three Pointer Shot' Todd said, trying to entice him. He stood up and grabbed a towel at the table Elizabeth was sitting at, now all alone since Billie had gone back inside with Alice and Jess to help carry out the food. Todd toweled himself off in front of Elizabeth, getting a few, just a few droplets of water on Elizabeth. He sat down in the chair Billie had vacated. "You hungry sweetie?" He asked her.  
  
Liz screamed, "Stop! You're getting me wet!" she said pushing him away. "Yes, I'm always hungry." She said in a dry tone. Liz put her hand out and Todd helped her up. It was becoming harder and harder to get up on her own, that was for sure. She got up and headed for the kitchen to see if they needed any help. Just because she was pregnant did not mean she was an invalid.  
  
Steven helped dry off Brad and Jeff who were jumping up and down excited. He tried guiding them to the table but Brad took off again and headed for the water.  
  
"Liz." Todd said, chuckling, quite amused. "I got like, a few specks of water on you, that's all." But then she put her hand out in what  
  
was becoming known to him as, saying 'help me get up' without actually having to ask for help. He did- of course, and she tuned and walked into the house. Todd really didn't know what was up with Liz today. She'd been in such a good mood lately- acting like her normal self. And then today, well, she was kind of a grouch. Todd wasn't quite to sure why, but he'd try to get her in a better mood, because he was sure everyone else could notice it to. Todd was snapped out of his little thought session at the sounds of a happy scream and reacted just in time to  
  
reach out and grab the running Bradley, who had his sights set on the pool. In one quick, twist of motion Todd stepped in and grabbed him, swooping him up and tossed him over his shoulder, amidst the giggling protests. Todd started joking with him as he held him. Billie had been watching this little scene from inside the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of bowls and smiled at Liz.  
  
"You know he's going to be a great dad." She told her sister-in-law smiling. "He's great with the boys, and you can tell he really loves it."  
  
"Yeah well Todd always was a little immature." Jessica said loudly enough for everyone in the kitchen to purposely hear as her head was stuck in the fridge. And of course what she said wasn't even true- Todd had actually always been mature and responsible. That's probably what leads to his boringness, Jessica thought as she shut the fridge and grabbed the veggie plate, but not before grabbing a couple of carrot sticks and popping them in her mouth. "Alright grills on." Mr. Wakefield announced to everyone as he dumped some hamburgers and hot dogs on the barbeque to start cooking, so that people could grab them right off the grill once they were finished and start devouring them.  
  
Liz slapped Jess's hand, "That's for later!" She said, but grabbed one herself as well. "Do you guys need any help in here?" she asked grabbing the potato salad. She heard a loud giggling fit and looked outside to Todd holding Brad above his head, carrying him upside down. She rolled her eyes. Jess was right in some aspects of that. Todd always acted like a big kid around children. Liz grabbed the hot dog and the hamburger buns and headed for the door. She heard her mom protesting saying  
  
they didn't need her and to go sit down but Liz ignored them. She walked out side and went to put the food on the table. She watched as Jeff chased a butterfly and laughed. She was finally getting over her sulky mood. She heard her Dad call her over, saying to grab her plate. Liz instantly did already feeling her stomach rumble. She grabbed a burger and went to go sit down. Everybody else started filing out of the kitchen with the rest of the bowls and plates. Todd set Bradley down at th! e table in his chair. Billie called Jeff over to the table. She got the boys their lunch and put them at the table. Everybody else got what they wanted and then sat down. Mr. Wakefield proposed the toast.  
  
Todd and Nick were pretty much the last ones to get their food, and they both had put both a hotdog and a hamburger on their plate- they ate a lot. Todd took a seat on the long bench of the picnic table- the only one left, and Nick took a seat in a picnic chair set up at one of the ends. The small round plastic one over in the shade wasn't big enough for everyone, so they had to sit here. Mr. Wakefield turned off the  
  
grill, put the remaining hamburgers and hot dogs on a plate, set it on the table, grabbed his own plate and naturally sat down at the head of the long picnic table. On one side it sat: Steven, Bradley, Jeffrey, Billie, and on the other side sat Alice, Elizabeth, Todd, Jessica, with Nick and Ned sitting on the ends. As Todd slid in next to Liz he gave her a little quick kiss on the cheek. "Before you can ask what that was for it was because I love you." He said sweetly, winking at her, knowing her too well. Then Mr. Wakefield proposed the toast, right after Alice had finished serving everyone ice tea. Everyone held up their glasses, even little Jeffrey, with his sippy cup. "DAD!" Jessica groaned, "Please don't make it corny!"  
  
"Shhh." Nick hushed her, smiling at the same time. "I love hearing embarrassing stories about you." He teased. Bradley started playing with the ketchup bottle but Billie quickly put an end to that, putting it out of his reach. Mr. Wakefield smiled at Jess with a fake look  
  
of disapproval on his face, then gave a true smile to both of his daughters.  
  
"To the most infamous set of twins Sweet Valley has ever known and will ever know- on their 27th Birthday."  
  
Liz laughed. "We made it this far!" She said clinking her glass with everyone else's, before starting to eat. "Yum dad this is awesome!" Liz said taking a bite of her hamburger. They joked and laughed for a half hour even after all the food was gone.  
  
Then Jessica brought up that night. "Hey Liz guess what?" She started.  
  
"What?" Liz said wearily noticing the glint of mischievous in her eyes.  
  
Jessica wiped her lips with a napkin then balled it up and threw it on Nick's plate. "Me and a couple of the girls are going clubbing to celebrate number 27 in style!" Jessica said, grinning conspicuously at her. She wasn't going to let on what 'in style' meant in front of young children, her parents, and her husband. "So? Can I count you in? We're going to have a blast!" Todd heard what Jessica was saying but purposely chose not to say anything. Yet. He sighed and raised his eyebrows and shaking his head at Nick. Besides Todd, no one had any need to worry. He knew what Elizabeth's answer would be.  
  
"I'm done! I'm done! I'm done!" Brad said jumping up and down excitedly. "I ate everything on my plate. Can I PLEEEEEEEEASE go back in the pool, huh?" He asked desperately, still jumping around. Alice felt he had more than the typical amount of exuberance for a 5 year old. She could only imagine how busy he kept Billie and Steven.  
  
"Nope you need to wait a little while to let your food settle." Billie advised, not making him too happy. She had Jeffrey in her arms, appearing lazy and tired and was on his way to drifting off to sleep- tired by the sun and swimming and of course, the missing nap. But that of course didn't mean that he couldn't take one right there in his mother's lap.  
  
Liz raised her eyebrows, "Whose going with you?" She asked not letting any objection get into her. She really hadn't enjoyed herself in weeks; maybe a night out on the town with friends would be just what she needed.  
  
Todd gave her a funny look- like one of- why are you even bothering asking? But instead of saying anything he just picked up his glass and took a long sip of iced tea. "Oh- just some of the girls from work.....you've met all of them." Jessica said casually, swinging her hair.  
  
Nick shook his head he couldn't believe Jessica was asking Liz to come along. This was something that a single unattached woman would do- not a pregnant married one. He wasn't too happy about Jess going but he knew if he protested she would only want to go more.  
  
"So exactly where are we going?" Liz asked.  
  
"We?" Todd asked, eyebrows raised high in disbelief. She sounded like she was seriously considering this. But why? Liz needed to be taking it easy, she was 7 months pregnant! Not out 'clubbing' as Jess as put it. Jessica ignored Nick's disapproving shake of his head and then leaned across Todd in a very slow manner, to be able to talk to Liz. Todd tried to hold back rolling his eyes.  
  
"Chip and Dales." She said, a Cheshire cat grin on her face, as she said those three words in a little bit lower volume. But it certainly didn't stop Todd nor Nick from hearing it.  
  
"WHAT?!" They both roared simultaneously. "Chip and Dales? That stripping joint?" Todd asked in disbelief.  
  
"No Todd. Chip and Dales rescue rangers." Jessica said in a dry voice, backing up from over Todd to be sitting in her own seat again.  
  
"Cool I wanna go!!!" Bradley exclaimed overhearing that last part of the conversation.  
  
Billie shook her eyes, "No Brad it's a play way past your bed time, maybe when you're older." This got a chuckle from the table.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is Todd." Liz started looking towards him. "I mean it's only for the night and it's not like anything's going to happen." She stopped looking at Bradley who was listening earnestly. "I mean they are only cartoons." She said.  
  
Todd looked at her strangely. "Are you serious? There will be smoking and drinking and loud music there. And..." He glanced at Bradley. "And other stuff that you don't need to be WATCHING." Todd said. Alice and Ned had vacated the table a few minutes before to start clearing stuff away and cleaning up. Billie rubbed Jeffery's forehead, his eyes had finally closed. "Come on Nick, back me up." Todd said.  
  
Nick shrugged. "I agree with you man, but I figure she's going to go anyways. Why bother wasting your breath when it's just going to upset her?" He said passively. He had learned long ago that the sooner he agreed with Jess, the sooner he got some peace. And in the end she would always win, so why not just save the time. Bradley was still watching intently. "Hey Brad, why don't you go show me that cherry bomb that Uncle Todd showed you." Liz said trying to distract him.  
  
That may be true with Jessica, but things are radically different with Elizabeth, Todd was close to saying. Brad looked back and forth between the adults. He knew what they were doing, well he was pretty sure he knew, but because he was a kid he really didn't even care. "Can I dad!?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Look Liz if you want to do something special we can do something special." He told her. He hadn't realized she actually possessed to go out and do something tonight. He'd just assumed because she was 7 months pregnant she would rather relax. "Hon I'll take you out to whichever  
  
restaurant you'd like, and we can do pretty much anything you feel up to tonight." Todd assured her. He DID NOT want to see his pregnant wife traipsing off to Chips and Dales with Jessica and all of her probably trashy friends.  
  
Billie stood up. "I'm going to go take this one inside for a nap." She said, carrying little Jeffrey in her arms. She walked back into the kitchen where both Ned and Alice were cleaning up.  
  
"Save some of that mess so I can help you!" She scolded quietly. "I'm going to go lay this tired little guy down for a nap, which bed should I use?" She asked, stroking his back.  
  
Jess rolled her eyes. "Todd, why do you have to be such a party pooper. It's obvious Liz doesn't want to spend another boring night with you. She has that 367 days out of the year. Why should she stay home another day?" She protested.  
  
"It's 364 days, and Jess he's just trying to be reasonable." Liz said trying to be the voice of reason, turning to Todd finally. "But Todd, she has a point, I never get out. What's wrong with just tonight?"  
  
"Why don't you just use Steven's old room upstairs to the left. It should be good and quiet there." Mrs. Wakefield said pointing at the stairs. "And don't worry about it; we've got everything under control." She said shooing her. "You go out and have fun.  
  
"Yes go!" Steven said. He wasn't too happy that the twins had to bring this up at the dinner table. It wasn't like they had all day to talk about this. He watched Bradley go running for the water, "WALK!" He yelled after his young son, but Brad wasn't paying attention. He turned back to the conversation at hand. He felt bad for Todd. Everyone thought that Jess was the hardheaded and strong willed one, but Liz was sometimes just as stubborn. He doubted that Todd would be able to reason with her.  
  
Billie smiled. "Ok thanks." She said, before taking her little one and trudging up the stairs with him.  
  
"I'm not asking her to stay home Jessica." Todd corrected. "But you know what, you're right. If Liz wants to go to so strip club for her birthday with you, then fine." Todd said, wadding up his napkin and tossing it on the table leaning back in his chair. "But just realize how you, Billie or Elizabeth would feel when Nick, for his birthday, rounds up Steven and I for Hooters. I doubt Elizabeth would be pushing me into the car to go. It's a total double standard. Right guys?"  
  
Steven smiled, "Well it's not like just any guy is going to fall all over them?" He joked.  
  
"Todd that's so totally different." Jess said, trying to argue her side. "It's not like we totally drool over the strippers. We just use that as a distraction. We mostly end up just gossiping anyways. I barely even notice those hunky guys on the stage."  
  
"Hunky, huh?" Nick asked, raising his eyes at Jessica. "If you're so busy gossiping then how do you notice that they're hunky? And by the way, when was the last time you went there?" Nick asked, growing suddenly suspicious of his wife.  
  
"Please Jessica. If I told Liz I was leaving for Hooters tonight her feelings would be hurt and you of all people would know it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Yet I'm supposed to have no problem with her going to Chip and Dales and oohing and ahhing over the strippers."  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes, "I haven't been there... in awhile." She said. "And Todd, you're a guy. Most guys do that so it's not such a big deal. Right Liz?" She asked nudging her. Liz nodded, but she knew it wasn't true. She would feel hurt or even jealous if Todd went to a strip club but this was different.  
  
"Todd, I'm fat and ugly right now. It's not like you have to worry about some skanky guy hitting on me." Liz said, hoping he would give in and peacefully agree.  
  
Not one person sitting at that table believed Jessica. Todd rubbed his chin then shook his hand. "So go. But if you're going there in  
  
need of love and support and assurance that you're still the most beautiful creature God ever invented then you're going to the wrong place.  
  
You'd get all of that from me."  
  
"That's so sweet." Liz said smiling, and it really was. She heard Jessica making a choking sound in the back of her throat. "But trust me, I'm sure we'll be home before midnight, and besides I need a night out with the girls." Liz said. They heard Bradley shout from the water urging more people to jump in.  
  
Todd thought he had had her but soon found out he really didn't after all. He stood up and stepped out around the bench. "I'm coming Brad." He yelled over to him. But then he bent down and whispered something in Elizabeth's ear that sounded like, "But there's nothing there that you can't get at home by just snapping your fingers...." Turning, he quickly jumped into the pool, joining Brad. Steven stood up and stretched. "I'm going to run inside and see how Billie is doing with Jeffrey." He told the gang, leaving them and going inside.  
  
Nick got up too, "I'm gonna go finish that game of three on three." He said looking at the water. "Better yet, me and Brad against Todd." He laughed. "Come on buddy lets show him how to play a little basketball!" He yelled jumping in. Liz rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers for good measure as Todd left. Looking to her sister and smiling she squealed with delight. This was going to be so much fun!  
  
Liz quietly came through the garage door. She hated coming through the front door in the dark since their neighbors had a dog that would bark at anything that walked in the yard. She yawned barely keeping her eyes open. Checking the clock, she noticed it was past 1 am. She didn't mean to stay out so late but talking with Jess's friends was so great that she lost track of time. Jess was right, besides a few looks at the hunks on stage, they mostly talked the whole time. Her friends may have been a bit on the shallow side, but they definitely knew how to have a good time. There had been drinking but nothing to excessive. And of course Liz had her mineral water. All in all she was glad she went.  
  
She walked through the kitchen which was connected to the garage and slipped her shoes off. She had been able to find a simple black dress that was pretty good at making her pregnancy less noticeable. It was comfortable, but she couldn't say the same for her shoes. They had started to hurt her feet hours ago. In the last few weeks she could have sworn her feet had grown a 1/2 of a size. And her ankles were really swollen. All from the pregnancy she thought to herself. She couldn't believe she had two whole months of this torture left. And it was going to get worse. She yawned again heading for the bedroom. She walked through the living room and noticed a empty pizza box and some beer cans. She couldn't go to bed without cleaning up this mess. She quickly picked up as much as she could carry and headed back to the kitchen. It didn't look like Todd had had too badly of a time while she was gone. She put the beer cans in the recycling and she headed for the bedroom. Boy ! she was exhausted. She felt her stomach, even the baby was tired. She hadn't felt anything for a few hours now. Obviously the baby had fallen asleep inside of her like she should have.  
  
Todd stirred in his sleep as he heard something, but didn't quite wake up from it. He had dozed off about an hour and half ago, and had probably just gotten in a deep sleep. It had been a long but pretty fun day. Waking up early to make Liz breakfast for her birthday, then spending the majority of the day over at the Wakefield's, spending way to much time in the pool. He'd enjoyed spending the time with Steven's kids who had done their best to tire him out, then of course coming back home and seeing Liz off for her adventurous night at Chip in Dales which in all honesty Todd wasn't keen on. But about an hour after Liz had left with Jess, Todd had called Nick to see if he was interested in coming over and watching the baseball game. The two of them had ordered Papa Johns Pizza and tossed back a couple of beers and enjoyed the game. When he'd left Todd decided there was absolutely no point in waiting up for Liz. He started watching the late night show, but was hardly able to keep his eyes open. As he stirred again the single sheet around him slipped even more down, now just barely covering his lower body.  
  
Liz yawned once again. She shook her head a little bit. She slipped into the room and upon hearing Todd's heavy breathing, knew he was asleep. She quietly turned on the dresser light so she could see. She put a nightshirt on and went to the bathroom to wash her makeup off. She finished her nightly routine and headed for bed. She turned the light off and slowly sank into the bed careful to not wake Todd. But it was hard with a big stomach.  
  
Now Todd really stirred as his body felt movement and the touch and sound of someone else. He made a little noise with his mouth and reached up to bring the sheet back up around his whole body. He didn't open his eyes but with a voice heavily laden with sleep he asked, "You home baby?"  
  
Liz nodded. She realized that he probably couldn't hear her head shake, so she whispered a response. She sank down into the bed lying on her back. She hated the new sleeping positions. They were always so uncomfortable, and she could barely move around. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and closed her eyes. She would tell Todd about her night out tomorrow, hopefully, for now she just wanted sleep.  
  
Todd was lying on his stomach, his face firmly and comfortable planted into the side of the pillow. With his left arm he felt out Liz clumsily, who was now laying beside him. Turning on her side trying to get comfortable, Elizabeth flopped over onto her side. The whole bed shook and Todd bounced some, jarring him from his comfortable position. He yawned and turned his head to face Liz, opening up his yes squinting slightly before went and turned his entire body over towards her. "I'm glad you're home." He said to her in a thick voice.  
  
"Uh huh." Liz said letting herself drift off. "I'm tired." She added, hoping Todd would roll over and go back to sleep She wasn't up for a heart to heart conversation this late at night. Todd shifted some, propping his weight up on his arm just long enough to lean over her and give her a quick kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Did you drink?"  
  
"No," Liz replied effortlessly. Todd's arm gave out under his weight because of his sleepiness and he flopped back down. He inched his way back up to her and took a whiff of her hair.  
  
"Were you around smokers?"  
  
"No," Liz said.  
  
Todd yawned in response. He moved one of his hands to her hip and let his fingers just kind of twinkle over it. "Did you stuff ones down some g-strings?"  
  
"Of course." Liz lied, seeing if she'd get a response out of Todd. She would never do that, even if they had been close enough to the strippers. They had gotten a table that was far away from the smokers and the stage so it wasn't as loud and they could carry on a conversation. Besides, with a waiter as hot as theirs, they didn't need to see the stippers.  
  
Todd cocked one eyebrow at her and examined her but after 5 seconds it was easy to see that she was lying to him. It simply had not happened. He knew the real answer was a no. He rolled his eyes. Then he brought up that hand that was on her hip up to her face and drew his thumb over it. "Am I still your number one guy. Do I still do it for you?"  
  
Liz smiled sleepily. "What kind of question is that?" She asked looking at him through the dark. "Of course you're still the one. You always have been and you always will be. You're my husband."  
  
"And what kind of answer is that?' Todd retorted, yawning again. "I just gotta make sure you're happy enough here so as to not have to go out looking for it elsewhere, like Chip and Dales."  
  
"Like you don't like reading Sports Illustrated for just the articles." She shot back at him. "But yes honey, you're still my main attraction, Chip and Dale are just eye candies."  
  
Todd closed his eyes then blinked reopening them. "Can we just yawn on it and close this conversation?" He asked her. "And except for your sarcasm it sounds like I have nothing to worry about." Todd said, in reference to all of her answers to his questions.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes but agreed. She yawned, "Good Night!" She said.  
  
"Oh wait! There's one more thing I've got to do." He said, giving a small smile in the dark, which he knew she couldn't see.  
  
"And what's that?" Liz asked, attempting to butter him up.  
  
"Give you 27 kisses birthday girl." He told her still very tired, but on the other hand seemingly fully awake.  
  
Liz laughed, "Todd, you're so corny." She said.  
  
"And you love it." Todd countered sleepily but still up to the challenge of kissing his wife. "One..." He said, starting up on her head. "Two..." hit her nose, "Three..." hit her cheek, "Four..." reached her neck" and on and on down the numbers the kisses went, until it was time for "Twenty-seven..." and Todd moved his lips back up, reached hers, and gave her a slow, lingering romantic kiss. "I love you birthday girl."  
  
Liz smiled. She loved it when Todd made her feel like this- so special and loved. She loved him so much. "I love you too, Todd." She replied, snuggling into him. She liked being the birthday girl. It definitely, had its advantages, just as proved. 


	19. Chapter 18: Huge, Hot and Horny

Chapter 18: Huge, Hot, and Horny  
  
Liz blasted the air-conditioning in Todd's SUV. She fanned herself with a magazine. It was July smack dab in the middle of the dog days. And the heat was unbearable. To make matters worse the air conditioner in their house had given out. It had been Saturday when it happened, and were told that they wouldn't be able to get a repair man until the following week. So they were stuck. They had decided to get out of the house. Liz would have done anything to get out. They decided to go to a restaurant with air-conditioning and a movie. Liz didn't really care anymore about what people thought when they saw her pregnant. She was too hot to care. The other thing that was making this weather so unbearable for her was that she was eight months pregnant and huge. She was finding it hard to breath and had to pee every 10 minutes. Liz had back pains when she stood too long and her feet and ankles fell to sleep when she sat. Her ankles and wrists also swelled along with her belly. Even though Todd insisted she was still beautiful she didn't believe him. She felt ugly and horrible. Todd and Liz still hadn't found out the sex of the baby and it was coming down to the wire. Todd seemed to think though it was a boy. Mrs. Wakefield had designed a nursery for them which would be perfect for either sex. Since it was Todd's choice to wait on finding the out the sex Elizabeth was going to make him do all the shopping once the baby was born. She felt a strong kick. It was amazing that the baby had switched from small flutters to massive kicks that could be seen from outside her belly. The baby even had a pattern now. Usually it would start moving right after meals and to loud noises. It also  
  
had a response to music. Most of all when Liz was ready for bed, the baby wasn't. It would keep her up kicking and moving positions. The baby kicked again, this time Liz saw a little bump come out through her thin cotton maternity t-shirt; even the baby was protesting the heat! she thought.  
  
Todd pulled into their track and tried to take the turn extra sow- so not to tick off Liz. He shivered ever so slightly. Ya it was still pretty warm, and mainly humid, outside, since it was about 8 o'clock now, but the combo of the air conditioning hitting him full blast mixed with the wind hitting him from the open windows, well....he wasn't quite as warm as Liz was. They'd gone out to an early dinner so that Todd could get Liz out of the house so that she could stop complaining about the broken air conditioning, and he was so relieved when she agreed to stay out longer for a movie. The movie had been alright- except for the fact that he had had to help Liz get up 4 different times so that she could go to the restroom. Todd pulled into their driveway- with a little bit of a bump from the incline, and turned of off the engine. "Home  
  
sweet home" he said brightly.  
  
Liz groaned just thinking about going into the house. But she opened the door. "Can you help me?" she asked waiting for Todd to get out. She was full from the popcorn and dinner and whatever else she had that Todd had brought her. She had eaten so much tonight, and so many different things- she couldn't even specify them anymore.  
  
"Ya ya, of course" Todd said, "Just stay put" he told her as he hopped out of his side and slammed the door behind him. He jogged over to Liz's side and opened up her door and offered her his hand to help.  
  
Liz took his hand stepping out of the car. She knew one thing when she was done, she would be happy to be able to get out of a car without Todd helping her. And it wasn't even done yet. She put her feet firmly on the ground and closed the door. Todd and her both walked up to the front door. Even though it was 8 at night, it was still unbearable to be outside.  
  
"Liz you want me to open up the sliding glass door so you can sit out in the backyard?" Todd suggested, thinking it was a good idea, since Liz was feeling so warm. " I could bring you your book."  
  
"Lets see how warm the house is first, maybe there is a breeze inside," she said. But she doubted it. There wasn't even the slightest wind when standing still. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She groaned. Inside was not much better. She headed straight for the bedroom stripping her clothes laying down on the bed with just her underwear on.  
  
Todd stayed back in the kitchen, struggling to open up the window above the sink, which had a tendency to stick. "I'll go and open up all the windows in the house sweetheart" he called to her, finally getting that one to open. Ya it was humid and there was no wind, but Todd didn't think it was unbearable inside of their house right now. But he knew Liz probably was, so that meant he'd have to bear it.  
  
Liz groaned to herself again, frustrated with her husband, and well, everything and everyone, actually. All the windows were already open. She had opened them all right before she left, except the kitchen one. She yelled to Todd, "Turn on the fans," she said.  
  
"Oh, oh right" Todd yelled back. "Ok, no problem babe." Todd went and turned on all the ceiling fans in the various rooms, then he turned on all of the portable ones that they had set up. They'd borrowed a couple portable fans from both sets of their parents, and Todd felt like he was standing outside on a cold, blustery, windy September day right now. Todd shivered again and then walked into the bedroom, where he saw Liz sprawled out on the bed in just her underwear." He involuntarily laughed at the sight of her. She looked so- well pathetic. But his heart of course went out to her. "Ahhhh, can I get you anything sweetheart?" he asked, her, standing over her, and in doing so, was accidentally blocking the wind currents from the portable fan that was supposed to be hitting her which was sitting on top of their dresser.  
  
"Yea get out of my fan wind," she said. This was horrible she thought to herself. The worst of it was Todd had jeans on and a t-shirt and looked to be COLD! Was he that cold blooded or was it just her. Liz finally gave up. She tried pulling herself up to a sitting position but she just plopped back down, she tried again to no avail. Finally she looked at Todd expectantly.  
  
"Sorry" Todd had apologized, although for what he wasn't exactly sure, but it seemed like the right thing to say, then quickly move out of her way. He stepped out of his shoes was only half kinda watching Elizabeth. But her frustrated grunts caught his attention. "Here, let me help you" he said on her third try. "Where do you want to go?" he asked her, bending down and supporting her back as he helped pull her up with his arms, so that she was sitting. "Here I'll put a pillow behind you" he offered.  
  
" Was just going to reach for that remote," she said pointing to the remote that lay on the nightstand two feet away. but she couldn't reach with her arms so she would have had to get up.  
  
"Oh here let me get it for you." Todd sad once she was in a stable sitting position, with two pillows helping to support her. Todd moved to the other side and grabbed the remote, and handed it to her. "Do you want anything else?" he asked her, since he had plans to hop in the shower, with some warm water to heat up.  
  
"Yea I'm kinda hungry, could you get me some pickles?" Liz said She turned on the TV to the weather channel. She was hoping it was going to be cooler tomorrow.  
  
Todd made a face- he hated pickles. "Umm ya. Sure" Todd said. "I thought you were stuffed from all that popcorn" he teased. At least, that's what he had thought, since she had complained in the car ride  
  
home that she was incredibly stuffed.  
  
But the look on her face that she just shot him told him that that had been the wrong thing to say.  
  
"I want peanut butter too" she told him, her eyebrows raised, challenging him to make another crack. "That too difficult an order for you?"  
  
Todd just cleared his throat. "Sure. I mean no. I-" he paused, confused as to what the correct answer was. "Peanut Butter. And- pickles" he said, moving to the door.  
  
The look at least faded from her usually angelic looking face. "Yea," Liz said, "And grab some of those soy chips," she said leaning back against the pillow as she waited for Todd to return.  
  
Todd tried not to gag as he walked back out to the kitchen. He didn't even realize that they had ANY soy chips. He didn't even know exactly what they were! But sure enough, 5 minutes later after rummaging around in the kitchen for them, and after 1 complaint from Liz that he was taking too long, he walked back to the bedroom and handed Liz the jar of JIF peanut butter, the glass jar of those wretched Vlasic pickles, and the box of soy chips. "Anything else- sweetheart?" he asked her smiling more though his teeth than through the goodness of his heart.  
  
She looked up from stuffing her face greedily. Liz looked at Todd smiling, she had caught his tone and knew he was lying though his teeth. "Yea you could strip all you clothes for me," she said.  
  
Todd's attention was caught. "Excuse me?" he asked her, confused. "Where did that come from? Anyway- " he said, starting to turn, "enjoy your" he cringed, as he thought of the disgustingness of it, "meal, and I'm gonna go take a shower to try and warm up." Todd headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Liz thought about this for a moment as she dipped a pickled in her peanut butter and put it together with the soy chip. She could really use the shower, and she was sure she smelled. She raised her arm smelling under her arms, yep she did. She also realized she could cool down  
  
with the water. The cold water would feel good against her overheated skin. "Wait," she said trying as fast as she could to get up. But it was quite hard since she did have that huge gut in front of her. But she wobbled into the bathroom, "I'll join you," she said to Todd.  
  
Todd had already turned the water on- HOT, and had taken his shirt and pants off and was just getting ready to take his boxer briefs off when he saw the door to the bathroom suddenly open quickly as Liz wobbled through the opening. He looked up at her, confused. "What are you doing? I thought you were all settled in bed and eating your pickles and peanut butter?" he asked her, confused by her strange behavior.  
  
"I thought I could use the shower to cool off a bit," she turned the setting to cool watching the hot steam disappear.  
  
Todd groaned inwardly to himself as he watched his precious steam leave the bathroom. Now was really cold- standing in the cool bathroom with the window open and with cold water running standing there in  
  
his skivvies. Then he groaned out loud, reminding himself that no matter how uncomfortable he was- Liz was even more so. "Fine" he said, gathering up his jeans and shirt, "Go ahead and take yours first. And feel  
  
free to use up all the cold water" he told her.  
  
"Why waste the water at all, join me," she said appraising Todd's body. At least his body hadn't changed at all. She, on the other hand, was even worse then the Pillsbury doughboy. Todd looked exactly as she remembered him, tall, muscular, tan, and completely handsome. "Come on it'll be fun. I'll keep you warm," she said flirtatiously.  
  
All of a sudden Todd felt much more uncomfortable standing there than he did cold. Why was his wife leering at him like that, and why did he feel so uncomfortable as she did so? Todd's skin started to crawl and shiver all at once as his very scantily clad, very very large wife stood there in front of the shower. "Uh, no that's ok" he told her moving to the door with his clothes balled up in his hands. "But you'd better hurry with yours, or I just might eat all of your soy chips and-" he paused, "pickles" he said cringing. Man he couldn't even say the word without cringing!  
  
"Come on Todd! Where's your sense of fun!" she stripped her underwear and climbed in the shower. Instantly the cold water ran over her and she felt better. She turned the water back to warm and beckoned Todd back over, "I promise I won't take advantage of you," she said laughing. Just months ago it would have been the other way around. Usually Todd was the one who was trying to initiate something.  
  
Todd was a bit unnerved by Elizabeth's brazenness and flirtatiousness. He just didn't think it was right for and eight month pregnant woman to be that way- but maybe that was just him. Todd had a sense of fun, and usually that would include a shower for two with his wife. But not like this. No under these- conditions...... Still, he and Liz hadn't done much lately. She was just to big, and it would of been uncomfortable, and, ya, Todd wasn't totally turned on at the thought of fking his wife while her very large belly stood between them. So they hadn't had much of a sex life the past couple of months, and believe it or not, Todd had been kinda ok with that. He shook his head as he watched her play with the nozzle, "Nah it's ok Liz." he said, opening up the bathroom door all the way.  
  
"Is it because I'm FAT!" Liz said snidely, "Your so shallow Todd! You know, my mother warned me about this. People might see me different, but I didn't think that would include you!" She shut the curtain with a snap. She started crying softly. Everything was ruined because of this stupid baby she thought. She could barely concentrate at work cause she was either hungry or had to go to the bathroom. She could barely go out of the house anymore, and now even her husband didn't want to look at her.  
  
Todd tossed his clothes onto the bed and sighed as he heard Elizabeth's accusations, followed by her crying. He couldn't stand it when  
  
she cried. He never had been able to listen to it. He walked back into the bathroom. "Liz, honey" he said to her, trough the piece of plastic that separated them, "I never said I thought you were fat honey."  
  
"You implied it! You won't even take a shower with me and that used to be your favorite thing," Liz said, "And now you won't even look at me that way anymore! We haven't even had sex in almost two months!"  
  
Todd scratched his head. God had it been that long? Sheesh. He was impressed with himself. "Liz of course I still look at you that way" Todd pleaded his case. Ya not having sex with his wife in such a long time certainly hadn't been fun- but he'd been ok with it, since she was, getting, um large, and he just didn't happen to have strong sexual desires to do her like that. And he thought that Liz didn't really have those strong sexual desires either, being pregnant and all. "Sweetie you're beautiful." He said, trying to get her to stop crying. God all he had wanted to do was take a shower! And Liz had been laying in bed eating! How did it get to this? "Honey you're even more beautiful since I can see that you're carrying my child." he told her, rubbing his head.  
  
"Well then get in here with me and show me," she said crossing her arms. She doubted Todd would. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted sex its just that she didn't think Todd would so she hadn't pushed it. But now she was having some of those feelings that she needed him, and he was denying her. Put that on top of constantly changing extreme hormones and Liz was developing a complex. "Please Todd I feel crappy right now, IT would be nice to know that you sympathize with me,"  
  
Todd groaned very softly. She was backing him into a corner. If he rejected her now he'd probably be in the doghouse with her for a day or so. And he didn't think either he nor Liz need that right now. "Fineeeeee" Todd said sighing. So he'd hop in the freezing cold shower with his wife, catch hypothermia, but at least he wouldn't be hurting her feelings. "Just a quick shared shower though, ok?" he warned her, as he pulled off his boxer briefs and walked to the closed curtain.  
  
Liz turned the water to warm now. Since she had cooled off she might as well make it comfortable for him. So opened the curtain a crack to  
  
let him down. She watched him closely. It had been awhile since she had seen him naked. But she hadn't forgotten how hot he looked.  
  
Todd tried to ignore her eyes. He grabbed her shampoo bottle, trying to get this done as quickly as possible. Without realizing- or caring really- he squirted some of Elizabeth's girly fragranced shampoo into his palms, lathered it good in his hands, then promptly handed Elizabeth that shampoo bottle. Then he brought both of his hands to his hair and began washing it.  
  
Liz set her shampoo bottle down and started running her hands over Todd's body. She massaged his upper arms feeling them get tense, "Will you relax!" she said pointedly. She then worked her hands down . . .down. . .down to Todd's jewels. With his hands soapy and in his hair he really had no way of defending himself. She bit her lip in a wicked smile.  
  
Todd jumped slightly as he felt Elizabeth's hands cup and fondle him. And his stupid hands were in his hair. "Liz...." he said in a shaky, warning tone as he took a little step back, and let the spray hit his hair to get rid of the shampoo that was currently getting in his eyes and stinging because he felt he needed to keep them open to keep an eye on Liz and her wandering hands.  
  
"What?" Liz laughed mischievously. But she didn't give up. She continued to feel him up. She hadn't done this in a long time and she was definitely feeling horny.  
  
Todd's breathing stated to become a little uneven. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second as he felt Elizabeth take him in her hand then wrapped her fingers around him. He felt her take step closer and her large belly grazed him. He opened up his eyes again. She had this look in her eyes that almost made Todd afraid. Man she was coming on strong! Todd brought his hands away from his rinsed hair. Screw the conditioner. He grabbed the bar of soap and started rubbing it roughly against his upper arms, then raised one to get his armpit. "Better start Liz or all the hot water is going to be gone" he heard himself saying as he was acutely aware of where Elizabeth's hand was.  
  
Liz missed his hint about taking the shower. She thought he meant start the sex. She worked on him a bit harder. She started to feel a bit of stiffness but Todd still didn't seem to be into it. He was acting so incredibly uptight about all this!  
  
Todd groaned a little more loudly now, unable to resist his reaction to what she was doing. "Liz, I don't...Let's not" he heard himself weakly saying to her as he closed his eyes, tilted his head up, and had the water spray hit him directly in the face. He squeezed the soap in his hand, and his other hand went to have his palm again the shower wall.  
  
"Todd lets, I read about how to do this, we can do it, and I'm so hot right now for you, please do this for me!" She then kissed him on the lips with so much passionate. It must have been all the pent up frustration that she had been experiencing in the last few months.  
  
Todd felt his resolution wither but his erection got bigger. She was begging him..... Another groan escaped Todd's lips as he put the soap blindly back to where it was kept then brought that hand to her lower back just above her bottom.  
  
Liz wrapped her arms around Todd's neck pulling him closer, well as close as he could get with her belly in the way. She cursed this phase of pregnancy. She continued to kiss him passionately. She felt his growing erection. She was about ready to pull him closer when she felt the baby give a swift kick. Todd must have felt it cause he stopped kissing her for a moment.  
  
Todd was having a shortness of breath as he and Elizabeth were kissing. And her big belly was poking him and his big erection was poking her and-! What was that? Todd pulled his lips back from Elizabeth and then looked down between them and then looked up at Elizabeth, a look of question, uncertainty, uneasiness, surprise, in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry that was just the baby kicking, it's fine, don't stop!" she said grabbing him again. She couldn't really get her pelvic area close enough to Todd since her belly was in the way but she brought his hand down there wanting him to massage her and make her feel good. She needed it desperately.  
  
Ok, now Todd was definitely wierded out by this. And a little indignant. Who did the baby think they were- kicking him away like that?!  
  
He heard the desperation in Elizabeth's voice as she asked him for this and under an other circumstances he probably would've laughed at this whole situation. Todd- being drawn more by his penis probably then his brain, started stroking her with her guiding hand remaining on top of his.  
  
Liz groaned instantly. She had read in her many pregnancy books that during pregnancy there was increased blood flow to the vagina and uterus which could bring enhanced sexual pleasure. It was true she thought.  
  
Ohhhhhh was it true. Todd's hands barely touched her but she was already feeling pleasure.  
  
God she was ripe, Todd realized as he continued stroking her, prodding her slickness gently with his finger, feeling her bud open up already. Man she was definitely good to go, in record time Todd though. Usually even he didn't reach that peak that quickly. Todd groaned and pressed his erection against the side of her stomach. "Liz what do you want?" he said through a groan and gasp.  
  
Liz turned around so her back was facing him. She bent her knees ever so slightly and put her arms on the wall for support "I'm ready," she said simply waiting for him to enter her.  
  
Todd nodded as he watched her turn around. He drew in a deep breath then stepped right behind her, placing both his hands on her hips to help him for support so he could enter her from behind. She was ready, she had said. Oh boy, was she ever. Todd held onto her hips and entered her from behind, trying to will himself to go very slowly. He wasn't sure if he actually was or not though.  
  
Liz moaned. Todd was going slowly and it was torturing her- in a good way of course. But it felt good. "Keep going," she was able to get out before screaming in pleasure. This back entry was hitting all of her erogenous places.  
  
Todd grunted. She sure wasn't helping to keep him in check. He didn't want to go to fast, he wanted to be sure to be careful, "I don't want to get to deep, I don't want it to be uncomfortable" he said weekly.  
  
Liz felt her breath catch in her thought. Then she felt herself climaxing. That was fast, she thought to herself. Usually it took at least 5 minutes. She clenched her fists screaming in pleasure. She said Todd's name over and over as her legs began to weaken and her entire body was under a rush of attack of pure pleasure..  
  
Todd willed himself go and make sure to be extra careful- not wanting to cause Elizabeth the slightest amount of pain or discomfort- and judging from her response- he was only causing her pleasure. Todd kept one hand firmly planted on her hip as he continued to thrust inside of her, feeling his own release building up and up and up. Todd used his other hand and brought it to Elizabeth's chest and fondled her breasts as he rocked their bodies back and forth with his powerful legs and pelvic area. With Liz facing the shower wall, Todd's back was facing the target of the shower spray, and it was hitting his back and spraying all around.  
  
Liz stood perfectly still. But her whole body seemed to be moving inside of her. She felt huge tingles go through her body. Her vagina walls contracted over Todd's member. If she was supposed to have pain during this, she couldn't feel it. All she was experiencing was pure pleasure.  
  
Todd held himself perfectly still inside of her as she was going through her trembling- apparently experiencing quite an orgasm.. Maybe it was cause they were doing it in the shower, or maybe it was cuz they were using this technique, or maybe it was cuz they hadn't done this in a few months due to her condition- but they were obviously both getting the most out of this. A few seconds after he felt Elizabeth's wall calm down and her screams subsided Todd went ahead and groaned as he thrust a few more times and released himself in her, spilling into her already filled womb. Todd's hands were still on her hip and across her chest, and his mouth was near her ear and he was panting, trying to get a hold of his regular breathing. Todd just kind of stood there and allowed them to come down from their orgasms as the water pounded against his back.  
  
Liz felt Todd's thrusting stop and he groaned long a hard. She could feel his breath right on his ear. She stepped away from him withdrawing. She turned around looking at him. They were both breathing hard and raspy. She kissed him tenderly. Thank you," she said smiling and hugging him. She started to feel the baby move with great force. It must have been protesting she thought. She laughed silently to herself. For once she was satisfying her happiness and not the baby's.  
  
Todd felt Elizabeth's arms draped around his shoulders and his breathing was still struggling to get back to normal, although Elizabeth's seemed to have returned to normal. Guys sure could start things quickly and girls sure could end them quickly. Yet another difference between men and women. Whew! Ya that had been good, he thought to himself. Todd brought both of his hands to her hips again, although this time it was a little different, since she was facing him. They certainly hadn't done that in a while. And now her large stomach was between them, it was pressing against Todd slightly, and he felt and saw her stomach move. Todd nuzzled the side of his face to Elizabeth's damp forehead, and there was a stringy wet piece of hair sticking to it. "Think the baby is ticked about having to share it's space with me" he asked her with a smile, as the water continued to pelt him.  
  
Liz giggled, "Well that's it's problem!" She kissed him. She grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair. Her back was starting to hurt again from standing to long and she was hungry again. She quickly rinsed out the soap and grabbed the conditioner.  
  
Todd breathed in through his nose, nodded with a smile, then let go of Elizabeth's hips and turned around the other way so that the spray could hit his front and wash him off. Todd rinsed, then ran his fingers through Elizabeth's long and wet hair which had just been rinsed of the conditioner. "You won" he told her simply, running his fingers through it. "You took advantage of me......in front of the baby." The small smile was playing on his lips.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "I didn't take advantage of you! You let me, so therefore it doesn't count" She grabbed her lotion and her body wash and quickly washed her body. She finished and turned the water off. She stepped out grabbing and towel and her robe.  
  
Todd held her arm for her as she gingerly and carefully stepped out of the shower. You could never be to careful, Todd thought. He stepped out after her and rubbed himself down with a fluffy towel, and was downright shivering. His body was wet and the windows were all still open and the fans were still blowing; he would have asked Liz if maybe they could turn the fans off or something but he was actually kind of afraid to. He'd live with it, he supposed. Todd wrapped the towel around his waist as he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, as Goosebumps formed on his arms.  
  
Liz wrapped her robe around her and went into the bedroom. She put on a thin cotton tank top shirt and some maternal shorts for bed. She was still hot so she didn't want to get overheated. She went back into the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush and started combing through her hair.  
  
Todd finished up in the bathroom, still shivering. He accidentally walked in font of the fan and just about died. He bent down on his knees in front of the bottom drawer of the dresser, and began rummaging through it. "Were you able to sign up for the class today?" Todd asked Liz, as he rifled through their "stored" winter clothes which they kept down there when it wasn't the season.  
  
Liz nodded, "Yeah I went down to the community center and signed up for a Lamaze class that starts next week, It's like 5:30 to 7 so I won't have to worry about missing work and most of your workshop meetings for coaching should be over, right?"  
  
Todd nodded which his back to her, "Good, I'm glad you were able to get that time." There! he found it! Todd pulled out his red and gray flannel pajama set that he was pretty sure he hadn't seen since December. "So how many days a week is it?" he asked her as he started buttoning up the top part of it.  
  
"The class is Monday, Wednesday and Friday for three weeks, hopefully by the time its over I can get rid of this," Liz said referring to her huge belly. She looked at what Todd had pulled out of the drawer, "You're going to wear THAT?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Todd turned his head to her as he finished buttoning up, his eyes wide and innocent. "Ya...why? What's wrong with this?" he asked her as he pulled the flannel pajama bottom up under his towel, then walked with the towel in hand back to the bathroom, to hang it up. "Hey Liz I' not certain but Wednesday's might be tough for me to get to." he said to her on his way there.  
  
"Todd its the middle of summer! You look ridiculous and you don't need flannel pajamas!" Liz said incredulously. "Anyways I already knew that and I talked with Jess and she said she would come with me since you know she's going to be in the delivery room anyway she might not want any surprises."  
  
"What!?" Todd interjected, as he just casually threw his towel into the bathroom. He stood with his hands on hip flannel covered hips. "Jessica's gonna be where?"  
  
"In the hospital, in the delivery room, where the baby is born." Liz said very slowly over-pronouncing each word.  
  
Todd clenched his jaw as he heard Liz's smart ass response. "Umm, this is news to me. Since when is Jessica going to be in the delivery room too?" he demanded as he walked back over to the dresser and fished around in the top drawer for some socks to cover his feet with.  
  
"Since she was my twin and I need her to help me bear the pain," Liz said matter-of-factly. "Besides I read in all my pregnancy books that when you have a natural birth its best to have a woman give a helping hand by holding your hand and giving encouragement. I need her for support baby." She then shrugged, thinking that was the end of this.  
  
Todd spun round, socks in hand. She needed Jess to help bear the pain? What? That was physically impossible- it was hooky! It didn't make sense! "Umm, maybe for natural birth- like back in the olden days when woman gave birth in log cabins and they needed other woman around to help with the birth and get towels and stuff" Todd retorted, waving his socks.  
  
Liz sighed. Here they went again. "No many women use natural births, It is completely safe and is better for the mother and the baby, It will still be in the hospital so if anything does go wrong they are there, but besides that Natural will be a faster process and that's what I want. And besides, Jess is there for support-she's not a midwife, that's going to be someone else there," Liz said. She didn't know why Todd was getting so worked up about this. She could have sworn they had talked about this before- and settled it. And she was not about to give up on her position.  
  
Todd looked at her, his eyes wide. She was acting like they had discussed this in the past and that Todd was being a nuisance for bringing it up. Well- they hadn't! Todd still didn't know why Liz was so fixated on making herself go through a natural birth, even though she had just explained it. Todd wished she would just not be so damn adamant against getting ANY help. He thought she was being stubborn, but, had kinda accepted it. This Jessica thing on the other hand- well, no way. Huh uh. "So let me get his straight" Todd said, leaning his elbow on the top of the dresser and putting his chin in his hand in an attempt to look- something. "Jessica is going to be there to help you with the pain." He ticked off his fingers. "Help support you. And hold your hand. Well gee I guess my part really did end eight months ago, didn't it?" he huffed then bent down to put his socks on.  
  
"Well if that's how you want to look at it FINE!" Liz said her voice raising with frustration. She knew that wasn't true but she was getting fed up with him and she could already feel herself sweating again. "You planted the seed and now I don't need you anymore. Sure, why not" she tossed in sarcastically. "I'm going through natural birth whether you like it or not, or whether you are there or not, and Jess is going to be there, because I WANT her there," she added.  
  
Todd stood back up again and crossed crossed his arms over his chest. "Well Liz you know it sounds like you're giving Jessica all of my responsibilities- responsibilities that I WANT. God it's freezing in here!" Todd exclaimed, visibly shivering.  
  
"NO I'm not, I still need you for the same thing, but I want Jess there too because she's my sister and I don't know how to describe it, I just do!" she said, frustration seeping out. Liz rolled her eyes, "It is fricking hot in here so shut up."  
  
Todd clenched his jaw again. Man, had just like ten minutes ago, he and Liz been doin' it doggy style in the shower? Geez she was so unreasonable, and didn't listen lately, and Todd attested it all to her pregnancy, because normal Elizabeth Wakefield-Wilkins was usually compassionate and well, NOT this way. "Well Liz, I'm the husband, I'm the dad, and I don't appreciate being pushed out of this event. Look I realize you an Jessica are close, but don't you think for this kind of even-  
  
well, I should be CLOSER." Todd said stubbornly. "And I can't take another second of this god-damned fan being on!" he exclaimed, not exactly yelling, but more like venting his frustration, as he went over and  
  
pushed the off bottom emphatically. It made a loud click.  
  
Liz starred daggers at him, "How dare you make me choose between you and my sister," she said switching the fan back on. "You know my sister had a miscarriage and she wants to share this with me!"  
  
"Well where exactly do I fall in this?" Todd demanded in a hurt voice.  
  
"I'm not saying you are not going to be in the room, I'm just saying that Jess is going to be there too," she said, then clicked the fan back on high.  
  
"And Liz I'm your husband, the father of this child your having, so if you ask me, well, even if I did, say, hypothetically ask you to choose, well I think the choice would be pretty obvious!"  
  
"That's what YOU think," Liz said, keeping her hand covering the fan like a child so he couldn't turn it back off. "Just because you're the father does not give you total choice of whose in the room or not, It's my choice, 'cause its my body,"  
  
Todd rolled his eyes. "You know, I really don't want to get back to that topic again" he remarked, since they had revisited it quite a few times in the past, when discussing her giving natural birth. Todd kind of gave a shake of the head slash glare of the eyes look at Liz, who was standing absurdly in front of the fan, guarding it. "I'm freezing my ass of, I'm going to bed" he huffed as he moved away, getting in on his side of the bed and laying on his back, pulling all of the covers up.  
  
Liz followed suit and flopped on her side of the bed, her blood still seething. She decided to forgo the covers since she was still hot. She just laid on her back, staring at the ceiling, ignoring the person laying inches next to her. It was becoming harder and harder to find a comfortable position to sleep since her enormous stomach seemed to always get in the way. And now it was even causing fights. Liz sighed trying to let it go. She put her hand on her tummy. Right before bed the baby would always start kicking the most it seemed, right when she was ready for bed. But the baby was unusually quiet and still. It must have been the fight she thought. The baby wasn't used to hearing her raised voice or even Todd's. She pushed in on her stomach. This always aggravated the baby to start kicking back at her.  
  
Since Todd was laying on his back too his peripheral vision cased him to see Elizabeth and what she was doing. "What are you doing? he grunted to her, his eyes still on the ceiling.  
  
"I'm just trying to get the baby to move," she said. She pushed in a bit harder now, and instantly she felt a response. The baby pushed back. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see the baby outside of her and she could actually play with the baby and just hold him or her in her arms lovingly.  
  
"Oh" Todd said. And he caught her smile. Todd sighed. "I'm sorry, about what we were fighting about" he told her, shifting over to his side so that he was facing her, as he propped his head up on an elbow. And he realized right then that he really really was indeed sorry.  
  
He put one of his hands on Elizabeth's huge and swollen stomach. Her beautiful stomach. For her to think he wasn't attracted to her like this- well, it really was absurd. Cuz he was. Insanely.  
  
Liz looked at Todd pointedly, "I'm still having Jess in the delivery room though, I know you can't stand her but I'm sure you guys won't have time to fight anyways. The time leading up to that I won't even have to be in the bed if I don't want to," Liz felt the baby go into full swing like every night. She moved Todd's hand closer to her right side and held it there so he could feel it.  
  
Todd sighed. "I don't HATE her." he admonished as he felt her move his hand. "I was just starting to feel left out" he admitted to her. Sometimes he was jealous of Elizabeth's and Jessica's relationship. Their closeness. Was it closer than he and Liz? Todd felt where Elizabeth guided his hand too and sure enough felt the baby kicking- just like every night. He hadn't ever admitted it to Liz, because he knew how much the baby doing this kept her up; but he looked forward to this every night.  
  
"Todd your not going to be left out, trust me, and by the time it's through I'm sure you wish you were left out. I doubt it's going to be a quick one since it's only my first labor," she said trying to comfort him. She closed her eyes relaxing for the first time that day. But now that the baby started it would not stop. It didn't seem to get the concept of day and night. While it was always quiet during the day and morning it seemed to wake up like clockwork right before bed.  
  
Todd told himself that that just wasn't true. He couldn't imagine that. He'd be there, supporting Elizabeth, through it all- no matter how long it was. He kept his hand on her stomach, still feeling the baby moving, and yet he saw Elizabeth's eyes were now closed. "I enjoyed our shower" he said to her, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Liz smiled back. "I thought you said I took advantage of you!" she joked. She rolled on her side so she was facing him. She ruffled his hair like a little five year old.  
  
"Ya....." Todd said, liking her playfulness, "But I wanted you to...." he said to her. He gently massaged her stomach with his hand. "Just one more month Elizabeth.....one more month" he sighed in awe.  
  
Liz smiled while nodding, "Ummm hmmm." She had grown used to falling asleep to the baby's movements and now since she was tired it was no different from any other night. She snuggled up to Todd feeling his freezing cold hands and his icy feet. Maybe he really was cold she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Todd waited to fall asleep until Elizabeth did. He still kept his hand on her stomach, loving the feeling of his unborn child moving around. Man, one more month......and he was going to be a father. Todd then realized with stunning clarity that the mood swings and the short tempered-ness and the the him freezing to death to keep up with Elizabeth's hot flashes and the big belly and the disappearance of their sex life and Liz's weird horniness..... well, he was ok with all of it- because in the end he was going to get a child out of it. Todd removed his  
  
hand and tucked himself back under the sheets and then snuggled back against Elizabeth. And while she might have been doing it for the comfort, poor Todd was doing it for the heat! 


	20. Chapter 19: Breath This Way

Chapter 19: Breath This Way

Todd held the door open to the community center as Elizabeth waddled in. Of course he'd never describe it to her face as waddling. But she was eight months pregnant, and pretty large.

"You up to taking the stairs tonight, or do you want to take the elevator?" He asked her, since he knew she had some trouble walking up stairs in her condition. Todd had a bag over his shoulder with stuff they were always asked to bring to class, a rolled up mat in one hand, and a pillow in the other.

"Better off with the elevator, I don't want to have to be towed up the rest of the way if I stop." Liz responded, walking to the elevator. Todd didn't want to be the one doing the towing. It was definitely worth walking to the other end of the building to the elevator, which they promptly did. Todd hit the button and the elevator started moving

up. "So how many more classes do we have after this one?" Todd asked, trying not to make it sound like he hated going. He didn't hate them, but, it wasn't his favorite thing to do either.

Liz walked into the elevator pushing the third floor. She rolled her eyes. She knew Todd hated these classes and she was glad they were almost done. "We have one more week Todd. I can't wait to be done with them either, honey." She said. She looked at him and laughed. He was carrying everything but her purse. But it wasn't really possible for her to carry anything since she had a hard enough time with just walking.

Todd rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the back wall of the elevator. "I know. It's just weird- being in that room, with all those REALLY pregnant women...." Todd said, stepping out of the elevator as it hit their floor. "I mean... It could be worse." He amended. "But I guess we're doing it for this little guy, huh?" he asked, helping

her out of the elevator before he walked ahead of her down the hall.

"Whether I enjoy it or not doesn't really matter, the only reason I'm here is so the labor won't be any more worse than it already is." Liz replied. The elevator closed behind them and they walked down the hall to the room. They were early again.

They were early. Surprise! Surprise! Todd thought to himself as he walked into their room. Liz always had to be early everywhere. Todd nodded and smiled at their instructor. She was pretty nice. A little blunt and overly honest, he felt, but nice all the same. "Liz you want to sit on the floor now, or stand?" He asked her, knowing that she

would need help sitting.

"Sit," She said bending down. The ground seemed to be harder and harder to reach more often. It had been about three weeks since she was able to tie her shoes. Todd nodded and like a routine, unrolled the mat and laid it out. Then he took her arm and very slowly bent with her, helping support some of her weight, until her bottom hit the floor.

"Thanks." She said sweetly, putting the pillow behind her and leaning back on it.

"That's what I'm here for." He said, kissing her forehead as he was bending down. He sat next to her, wishing he had a brought a pillow for himself to lean against as well. Elizabeth gave him a small smile and nod then turned to the instructor and relaxed. Even though she was a bit blunt she gave it straight up and told everyone what to expect.

There would be no surprises. She wondered what would happen today, as the other couples were starting to fill in.

"Hey man." Todd said, instantly brightening up as Jeff Thomas and his wife came in and sat down. Jeff and Todd knocked fists as Jeff's wife, Holly, a pretty redhead, waddled in behind him. Todd had totally taken a liking to Jeff. He was a sportswriter for the Los Angeles Lakers. That alone was enough to impress Todd. And Jeff was a pretty cool guy to, Lakers aside.

"So you're missing the game tonight huh?" Todd said, knowingly. And he knew because he had moaned and groaned about the two events: Lamaze class and the game.

"Yea, but I got someone to cover." Jeff said as his attention was more on helping his wife sit.

"Still, you probably wish you were there, huh?" Todd commented. Liz rolled her eyes looking at Holly. What was it about men and sports? Did everything revolve around it?

"Actually, not really." Jeff responded as he turned to face Todd. "It's not as important as being here with my wife." Todd tried not to roll his eyes but he knew it was eating at Jeff, having to miss covering tonight's playoff game. But he also knew that Holly was right there, and if he and Todd were having this conversation in the hallway, it

would be quite different.

"So Liz, you still standing firm on not finding out the sex?" Holly asked her as she rubbed her stomach. Holly and Jeff, unlike Liz and Todd, knew what they were having- a future Laker- a nice robust boy.

"As far as I know yes, we're not going to find out until she's born. I'm pretty sure she's a girl." She said winking and attempting to hide her smile. "But of course Todd figures we've got a future basketball player, so go figure."

Todd was about to respond with some snappy comment, but the instructor began speaking. After a few minutes of her speaking, she paused as she went to get the VCR ready. Todd, when he saw what was going to happen, turned to Liz obviously excited. "Cool a movie!" He said, brightening up some. Going all the way back to elementary school, he'd always lived for the times when his class would get to watch a movie instead of listening to the teacher talk. Then another thought popped into his head. He wondered if his own child would be the same way. It was weird how he started to think about stuff like this now.

Liz turned to the screen as the instructor put in the video. She then started to talk as the lights dimmed. "Moms and Dads, tonight, we're going to watch a real birth video. I know for some of you that it's going to appear gross. Some of you might end up queasy but all of you will eventually go through this, so you might as well get accustomed to

it."

Todd didn't really feel up to watching a birth, but he certainly knew he wasn't one of the queasy ones the instructor was warning. I mean, come on, how bad could it really be? Todd stretched his legs out in front of him, crossed them, and then leaned back on his hands.

"Don't worry Liz, I'm sure it won't be that bad." He said, nodding at her, since he knew deep down how many apprehensions she was having about giving birth.

Liz braced herself. She'd heard the horror stories from other women about labor and its pain, and how they never wanted to do it again, but yet somehow they ended up pregnant again. She felt herself relaxing and she watched the movie. Instantly the scene was brought into the hospital delivery room. She could hear a woman screaming.

Todd scrunched up his face as the screaming started. God. Why? Why did woman in films always have to scream like the world was ending? The woman was shown in a close-up and if Todd didn't know better he'd say that looked like real pain on her face, not good acting. Then the close up disappeared and her entire length of her body was shown. Her legs were up.

Todd popped a mint into his mouth which he had dug out of his pocket. He always needed to eat candy during movies. The woman remained in the same position with her face scrunched up as she grabbed the bed railing with her hands. She let out a long

groan as the doctor spoke saying the baby had crowned. On the next contraction the woman again pushed. The camera then switched to an extreme close-up of between her legs. Liz cringed with disgust.

Todd had been pretty ok with this, until all of a sudden they got that close up camera shot of between the woman's legs- in all her glory. Todd had been moving his jaw, sucking on the mint, but when he saw that he suddenly bit down hard out of shock, and the mint cracked on his tooth. Todd had to swallow, he felt his stomach turning. Oh man that was a disgusting thing that he was looking at- and, why was he still looking at it? He turned his head away from the gory reality towards Elizabeth's face.

Liz continued to watch. Either out of fascination or disgust, she wasn't sure. In the background she could still hear the woman screaming and the doctor urging her to push. The baby's head was just barely visible started to get bigger.

Well, since Liz was watching Todd certainly had to watch too or she'd be pissed, not to mention that his male macho ness would be stepped on. So Todd turned his head back to the video. His tooth hurt from where the mint had cracked on it. But man, not as bad as that probably hurt, Todd realized, with disgust, as the baby's head pushed through the woman's vagina. Man, how could something that big come out of such a small area. It was really beginning to gross him out, and as a result of Todd felt his stomach become queasy.

The baby's whole head emerged turning to the side and the doctor grabbed it and helped pull it out. It slid thought like a slick snake and a pool of blood and some whitish clear stuff gushed out after it. The baby was covered in white gunk. Liz covered her mouth. All the television programs and movies always had birth as such a beautiful thing. This was absolutely horrifying! The doctor took the blood covered baby and quickly cleaned it off before handing it over to the mother.

Todd had to cover his mouth as he saw the afterbirth gush out of the woman's body after the baby. Oh man was it a good thing he hadn't eaten that third taco before they had left the house that evening. Todd was afraid that if he moved too suddenly he just might hurl.

Liz's mouth hung open as the mother of the newborn started to cry and cuddle the baby. She couldn't see why, the baby was just so ugly. It just didn't seem right. The instructor turned off the set and hit the lights. She looked around at the other people in the room. They were either disgusted or surprised.

"Umm...." Todd said, unable to find his voice after that. "You-uh, you ok there Liz? Honey?" Todd said, squeezing her hand when he got no response.

Liz nodded scrunching her face. She didn't say anything, afraid that she would either start crying or throw up. She couldn't believe she would have to go through that. Not only did it look like it hurt, but the baby was so ugly, and so was the whole process.

"Ok, so then does anybody have anyone have any questions?" The instructor asked casually, clapping her hands, as if she'd seen that hundreds of times before, as she most likely had.

One woman with short platinum blonde hair in the class spoke up, "Is it always that disgusting?" She asked. A few people nodded their heads as if saying they had the same question.

"I'm afraid to say yes. We didn't all start out in the world as those cute little things that smile and gurgle." Their instructor casually said. Todd gave a short little snort as a laugh at that response.

Liz raised her hand shyly. She felt embarrassed for asking but she had to know, "What exactly does that feel like?" She asked. "I mean the whole business with bearing down?"

"Well it's a different experience for every woman, but it can be said that it's a lot like just period cramps a little more extreme. As for the bearing down, that's just the feeling that you need to get the baby out and it helps take your mind off the pain. Most women feel this right before they fully dilate, which we will be covering next week along with breastfeeding." She commented. "Were there any more questions about tonight's material though?" She asked the class, looking around again.

Todd shook his head, man, if that was just more than period cramps, then, he had totally underestimated just how bad a woman's period was. He suddenly had a lot more respect and compassion for PMS.

"Alright then, let's get started on our breathing practices." She said. "Dads, can you please get your wives in the correct positions, then go ahead and get yourself into position too. And please get out your focus points." She reminded them.

Todd reached for the bag, and unzipped it, "So what do you want to try tonight?" He asked Elizabeth as he rummaged around in it. "The picture you brought of me?" He asked with a smile, raising his eyebrows at her.

Liz shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for his joking. "Give me the stuffed teddy bear." She told him.

"Alright, but I think the picture of me is cuter." Todd joked. But he got what she asked for out. Todd helped her get in the correct sitting position, and held the teddy bear up, and watched as her eyes focused.

Liz focused her eyes on the teddy bear and listened to her breathing. She always felt stupid doing this. It was like pretending to do lifeguard rescues. At the time it never seemed important, but she knew that in the labor room it would help. The theory was that a woman in labor can condition her responses to contractions through breathing and imagery to minimize her pain.

Todd listened to the "hee-hee-hoo, hee-hee-hoo" coming from all the women in the room. He wondered how much this stuff actually helped. But he knew the reason why fathers were supposed to come to this class. They were there to learn how to support the mothers-to-be, so that's what Todd would do.

"Good job Liz! That sounds perfect, keep it up!" He said, shaking the teddy bear. "Oops, sorry, I should probably keep that still huh?" He realized. Then all of a sudden that image of the baby's slimy head as it made its way out of the birth canal popped into his mind, and he froze. Damn, something told him that image was going to forever be

imbedded into his head.

Liz looked at Todd. He seemed to be in a daze ever since the movie and she couldn't help but notice. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Pay attention!" She scolded him.

"Sorry!" Todd said, snapping out of it. It was ironic, since he was here to keep her focused. "Man that was disgusting huh?" Todd said in a whisper, so that the instructor wouldn't hear. It was obvious Todd was more hung up on the grossness of it than the painfulness of it. And that of course was because he was the one watching the birth, not

actually taking a part in it.

"It wasn't that bad. I mean I'm sure you've seen stuff worse than that, you do coach high school boys remember? I'm more worried about the pain." Elizabeth replied. The instructor looked over at them and instantly Liz stopped talking and continued her breathing. This was stupid she thought. All she learned to do in this class was to breath funny like a cow, and she already know she looked like one so it certainly didn't help her self esteem any.

Todd didn't get it either. "Keep breathing sweetie, that's good." Todd said playing the act. This was all fake. Liz thought to herself. She could even hear it in Todd's voice. But she continued to do her breathing, although she was certainly ready to quit. She was starting to get hungry. She knew she should have had something before she came. She switched her visualization form the teddy bear to the mental picture of Todd eating those tacos in the kitchen about an hour ago. Finally, after what seemed like hours later the instructor said that was good and that they could stop for the night.

"So you did well tonight Liz." Todd said fifteen minutes later as they were driving home. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss the breastfeeding class next week. Jess will have to fill me in on what I miss."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm going to breastfeed so maybe you should try to be there," She replied, hopeful that maybe he'd consider getting someone to fill in for him coaching.

"Well, sorry." Todd said, not feeling the need to hide his feelings. "That falls on Wednesday. Besides, I mean, what can the father really do to help in the breastfeeding act? Do you need me cheering you on for that too, like breathing?" Todd lightly joked.

"You're going to feel pretty lost then." Liz said. She was starting to get irritated that he was making fun of this. "No." She said, deciding to answer his question. "But you could at least show some support. You will have a lot to do with it you know." She said sadly, hoping that he would change his opinions about breastfeeding. "It's hard to

breastfeed! Do you think it's the most comfortable thing in the world to experience? It's best for the baby though Todd and I would hope that you would encourage me on this one."

"Geez, I'm sorry Liz. I wasn't trying to rile you up." Todd explained. "I just, I don't know- that was a pretty heavy night, and I just wanted to lighten things up. And of course you know that I'm going to be supporting you in each and every step of the birthing process and the raising process. I've been there every step of the pregnancy process so far and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon, okay?"

"Yeah, but please don't joke about this." Liz said. She turned around in her seat and faced the window, her hands resting gently on her stomach.

"Liz......" Todd said, moving his hand to her shoulder and squeezed it as he used the other hand to drive. "I'm sorry. I promise not to joke about this." He told her. "But please, lighten up about it okay sweetie? You're only going to make yourself sick with stress."

"How can I lighten up about it? I'm the one that has to shoot a baby the size of a watermelon out of my body through a hole the size of a lemon!" She exclaimed, almost breaking down in tears.

Todd smiled, "Sweetie, it's going to be alright. I'll be there with you while you go through it all. You know that I'd do it for you if I could." Todd said to her, as she seemed to finally be incorporating humor into her apprehension. Then of course once again that disgusting picture from the film shot through Todd's mind and he grimaced and

swallowed shakily.

Intently, she watched his face. She had never realized that her husband was this light headed and had such a queasy stomach. She certainly knew she didn't want him to faint, or worse puke, in the delivery room. She knew she wouldn't have a hard time keeping him away from the foot of the bed in the room when it came time.

Authors Note: Just two more chapters until D-Day (Delivery Day!) ;-)

Hope you're enjoying everything leading up to it! We certainly enjoyed writing

it!


	21. Chapter 20: Orders and Instruction Bookl...

Chapter 20: Orders and Instruction Booklets

Todd pulled into the parking structure of the Sweet Valley Tribune. He rolled down his power window, and smiled at the security guard. Todd pressed the button and a ticket popped out. "How're you doing today?" Todd asked him casually.

"Oh, pretty good..." He replied. "You sure have been around here a lot lately." He commented, as he raised the gate, allowing Todd to drive through. Todd laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I should probably invest in a parking pass." He kidded. "Anyway, have a good day." Todd offered before driving through. He parked on the 5th level, and set his alarm as he was walking to the elevator. The Sweet Valley Tribune had become his home away from home lately, but he knew there was nothing wrong with that. He was just like any other husband visiting his wife. It was quite easier to make an appearance now, surprising his wife seeing that school was out for the summer and his job as the AD had less to do.

Liz looked at the proofs her editor had given her. She was explaining what needed to be done and what way she wanted it. Liz nodded her head listening. Even though she didn't agree with him, she still let him talk. She realized that in a few years she probably would be an editor too and she could boss people around, but for now she was the lowly

reporter. The editor finished and gave her a folder telling her she would have another story which would involve some much needed to research. It was something for the Variety about the new strip mall coming to town. She took the proofs and the new story and walked back to her office. She needed to grab her purse and hit the library as soon as she could so she could get home at a decent hour. She also needed to make a bunch of phone calls to find out about the new mall and she also needed to talk to the layout crew.

Todd whistled as he pushed in the door to the Sweet Valley Tribune. He nodded his head at a few people he knew casually. Making his way down the hall, he turned left, and walked down another long corridor. He approached Elizabeth's door- the third one on the right, and saw that it was open. He saw Elizabeth, standing with her back to him,

just as she was shrugging on her coat and grabbing her purse and a folder it seemed. Todd smiled and stepped inside. Just the sight of his wife was cause enough for him to break into a smile. Todd swung the door shut behind him. "Going somewhere?" He asked her, still smiling.

Liz turned around frightened. She had been so lost in her thoughts about her new story that she hadn't even heard someone come in. She focused on the person and realized it was her husband. He was around here a lot lately and she wasn't the least bit surprised to see him. "Hey you!" She said walking towards him pecking him on the cheek. "Actually I was just on my way to the library. Did you want to come with me?" Liz asked. Usually he was more of a distraction at the library, but maybe he could help.

Todd put his hands on her waist and drew her in closer to him. He kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Why are you on our way to the library? Shouldn't you be, I don't know- sitting at your desk writing or something?" Todd asked her.

Liz laughed. In the many years she had known Todd, she would have thought by now he would have known that she lived at the library. "Well I have to do research, make a few calls first, and interview some people. Then I can sit down at that desk and write my story. There's no use doing it now." She said, taking his hand and guiding him closer to

the door.

Todd groaned but allowed himself to be guided by Elizabeth. "The library? So that means your going to be on your feet, walking up and down rows of books, carrying heavy books, and reaching for high books?" Todd questioned, not at all pleased by the situation. "I wish you would tell your editor to make you stay at your desk."

"Todd, I'm a reporter. This is what I'm supposed to do. Besides, I don't want to stay at my desk. I like being on my feet and doing research. It's never bothered you before..." She said, grabbing her bag with all her stuff from the chair right by the door and shut off her office lights. She closed her door, and wrote a quick message on her dry

eraser board saying she would be at the library, and left her cell phone number for where she would be could be reached.

Todd sighed, knowing that this was a battle he'd have a far shot from winning. "Yeah but Liz, you've never been almost eight months pregnant before." He reasoned. "I know you love your job, but for the sake of the baby- and your own sake- don't you think you should just stick to a desk job right now?" He asked, as they were walking down the

hall. "Or better yet, just go on maternity leave now? I mean- women do it all the time honey! It wouldn't be shameful or anything."

"Todd, I'm fine! Trust me. In a few weeks I'll go on maternity leave and after two days of being cooped up in the house with me, I'm sure that you would have wished I would have stayed at work. Besides it's not that busy right now so it's not like I'm being overworked." She walked up to the front desk and waved to the secretary. She walked out the front door and saw one of her co-workers coming in. "Hey!" she said.

"Wow, when's the baby due?" she asked looking at Liz's bulging stomach.

"Only one more month." Liz told Jenn proudly, her hand gently resting on her overly swollen abdomen.

"That's right, one more month." Todd repeated. "One more month where you should be at home, resting, and finalizing everything before the baby makes his appearance." He said pointedly to his wife, with hopes that she'd understand his point.

Liz rolled her eyes looking at her co-worker, Jenn. They said their goodbyes and Liz walked out of the door, heading for the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait just a minute. " Todd said to her. "Shouldn't you take the elevator?"

"Todd I always take the stairs going down. It's the going up that kills me. The elevator always takes longer anyway." she said reaching the top of the stairs and becoming more and more frustrated with his overwhelming concern. She grabbed the railing and started trotting down the stairs. She was glad she had worn her comfortable shoes today; sine she had to do a lot of running around town to do.

Todd sighed and followed along beside her, comfortable knowing he could 'help' her if she needed it. They reached the bottom of the stairs and before Elizabeth could push open the door of the stairwell, Todd grabbed her arm. "Liz, wait." He demanded, growing more frustrated by the moment.

"What is it?" Liz said losing her patience. At this rate they wouldn't even make it to the library before lunch time. The thought of lunchtime made her realize just how hungry she really was but she quickly pushed the thought aside. She had a lot of work to do before she could go home today and hastily pulled her arm out of Todd's grasp.

Todd looked down at the ground for a minute, and then looked pleadingly back up at his wife. "Sweetie, I'm asking you, would you please- for me- stop working and go on maternity leave?" He knew and realized he was asking a lot of her, he wasn't that dense. But he truly thought that perhaps she would understand where this was coming from and why he was asking it of her. He hoped that because he was her husband, she would do it, for him.

"Todd, I already said I was going to! In a couple of weeks! My editor wants me to stay until the beginning of August until he can find a suitable replacement." She tried to explain, exasperated. "But even when I do go on maternity leave I'm still going to be working at home! You heard the doctor when he said it was best to stay active. It's healthy for me and it's good for the baby." She started walking away. Sure enough Todd followed after her. She walked through the entrance and headed for her car. She always parked in the very back row so she could get her exercise in and because the lot was usually full by the time she arrived.

Todd sighed again, and this time there was a bit of annoyance in it. "Well let me talk to your editor then." He suggested, following her. "I'm glad that you're remaining active, but that doesn't have to mean loading yourself down with work. Exercise is exercise. Work is stress." Todd caught up with her and caught her hand in his. "Look Liz I'm only saying this for you. I'm concerned about you and the baby, that's all. You should really take it easy on yourself this last month. Once the baby is here it's going to be a lot tougher."

"Todd I am taking it easy! And I am not stressed!" She said, even though she realized the heightened level of stress in her own voice. She unlocked her door with her remote-less key entry and climbed in.

She waited for Todd to do the same and started the car. "Todd, I'm going to have a whole two weeks to just relax. By that time I will be begging for something to do." Liz said as she buckled her seatbelt. She hated to admit it, but she craved constant excitement as much as Jess. It may not be the same since it didn't involve getting in to trouble, but he

loved being busy.

Todd got in and pulled on his seat belt on too. "God you're stubborn." He mumbled to himself, hoping she wouldn't hear. He meant it a way that was equally approving and disapproving though. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she could start backing out. "I just worry about you." He said tenderly to her, his face still

close to hers.

"Well I love you and I see where you're coming from but just give me my last few weeks before I have to give up work." Liz pleaded with him before looking at her clock. It was almost noon. "Instead of the library let's hit Box Tree Café. I'm starving." She said decisively.

Todd looked at her, his eyebrow raised in amusement. Suddenly her work didn't appear so important to her anymore. But Todd knew Elizabeth had a strong will, and he respected her for it. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep a watchful eye on her. "You're always hungry. More than me even!"

Todd whistled to himself as he looked through his email, reading some, deleting some, and forwarding others. It was about 3:30 and he was sitting back in the comfortable desk chair in the office, lazily dealing with his often ignored email account.

He and Elizabeth had had a nice lunch at the Box Tree Cafe, and then had driven over to the library where Elizabeth insisted on spending a couple of hours doing research on some of her work. Todd had been their the whole time with her, helping her out in any way he could, and had actually kept good on his promise he had made to her at the restaurant to not pester her about taking it easy. Todd, he felt, had been rewarded from this by Elizabeth agreeing to call it a day after her work was done at the library, so they could come home instead of her going back to the office to work some more.

They'd been home a few minutes, and she was apparently busy with something herself because he didn't hear her. But when she called his name a second time, he finally did hear her. "Yeah?" He yelled back to her, as he deleted about 5 more emails.

"Are you busy Todd?" Todd had spent much of his time over the summer painting and repainting, painting and repainting.

"Um... Not really. What'd you need Liz?" He said, even though he dreaded asking that question and silently prayed to himself that she wouldn't suggest painting the baby's room again. So far, it had been nearly every color of the rainbow.

"Do you think maybe we could that tonight we could make dinner together and catch a movie? Just the two of us? I mean, it'll probably be the last chance we'll have for a while." She explained, slowly making her way into the office.

"Well, I'd like that. But would you rather stay home, order some takeout and rent a few movies?" It might be nice just to stay in and enjoy each other for a night." His mind wandered back to just months before when they were first found out she was pregnant. The level of intimacy between them had been at a virtual all time low since just a few

months before that.

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as it's Mexican." She agreed happily, just wanting to enjoy the last month with her husband alone. Even though she had no previous experience with a new baby in the house, she'd heard all the details from Billie when they'd first brought Bradley home from the hospital and again after Jeffrey had been born. She knew it was going to be a big adjustment but had no idea what really was in

store for them.

Later that evening, Liz had changed in to some lounge pants and a baggy long sleeved white t-shirt. She was snuggled into Todd's supportive body, his arm resting protectively over her shoulders. "I'm going to miss this Todd." She told him longingly, looking into his eyes.

"I am too sweetie." He reassured her, planting a kiss on top of her silky blonde hair. "We can still do this. We'll just have what we've always wanted with us." He told her, moving one hand down to caress her swollen abdomen. He looked to the clock above the fireplace, and saw that it wasn't really even late at all. He removed his hand from her belly and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes wandered from the clock over to the far left side of their living room, which had totally been overtaken by stuff. Baby stuff that is. Every baby apparatus imaginable was clustered into the already small enough living room. And it had been sitting there for about a week- ever since Liz had had her baby shower. He exhaled as he couldn't believe how much crap there was.

"God I never new a baby needed so much...stuff." He said to Elizabeth,

waving his hand for emphasis.

She chuckled. "A baby needs more than "stuff" sweetie. And she's going to be here, needing her "stuff" in a room of her own." She explained, making sure to put an emphasis on "her."

Todd shrugged as he stared at the looming tower of stuff. Knowing that sooner or later he'd be hauling it to wherever its intended places were. "This baby shower thing was good for us though, seeing as how we didn't pay a cent for any of that stuff." He commented with a grin.

"I know. Just thinking of what must have been spent is kind of overwhelming." She asked, snuggling in closer to his body. "Do you think we could try and get that nursery put together?"

"I've certainly learned a lot this past month...babies are expensive and have a lot of crap!" He said. His chuckle trailed of into a sigh as he heard the second part of what she said. "Tonight?" he groaned. "Besides, whatever happened to your mom decorating the nursery?" He asked. That seemed like the easiest and smartest thing to do.

"Todd..." He knew she was going to get no where in this conversation once the whining started, but listened to his wife none the less. "It's really not Mom's responsibility. This is OUR baby. She offered to help. She never said she'd do it for us. And anyways, I'd kind of like to be involved."

Todd sighed again, and leaned his head back against the couch. "You're right, I'm sorry." He told her. He'd never seen Liz be so into decoration of any sort- but then again, he's never seen Liz prepare for having a baby either. "So what would you like me to do hon?" He asked her. "And I guess I might as well get started on whatever it is tonight." He added for her giving that shoulder that he still had one of his arms around, a squeeze.

"Well... I'm promise I won't make you paint the room again." She said, looking at her husband with a gleam in her eyes. "How about we set up the bassinet. That's probably most important."

"Thank God!" Todd said over dramatically about her painting comment. He'd already inhaled enough paint fumes for a lifetime- and that was all from ONE project! He removed his arm from her and hoisted himself up off the couch. "Ok, " he said, walking over to the stuff. He stopped. "Where is it?" But somehow, he already knew hat answer- it was under everything. He sighed.

"You know what. I guess it's all equally important. Just pick a pile and we'll start there. It's all got to be put away eventually." She told her husband lovingly, knowing that it was a long shot to get him involved in this tonight anyways.

"Ok......" Todd said, wiping his hands on the back of his jeans then bending down picking up as many apparatus and boxes as he could at once. The fewer trips back and forth, the better. When he knew he absolutely couldn't hold another thing he turned and started making his way slowly down the hall to the nursery, amidst Elizabeth's cautions to be careful not to drop anything. He got to the nursery and as delicately as he could he kind of opened up his arms and dumped everything.

They'd put the rocking chair together a few weeks back when Elizabeth was having what Todd called a sentimental moment. She'd desperately wanted to sit in the nursery and just take it all in. It seemed so real finally. Heading down the hall, Liz sat in the rocking chair again. "Why don't we start with the changing table? It's right there." Liz told him, pointing to the box he had just set in the corner. "If you get me the instructions, I'll read them to you."

Todd nodded and nudged all the box and things over to the other wall so that he'd have room to work. "I'm going to go get the scissors" he said, before briefly disappearing into the study. He came back with them then started tearing into the box Elizabeth had pointed to. Todd was down on the floor, on his knees, and finally got the box torn open enough to get the stuff out of. "You know I'll still do the bassinet tonight" he told her as he worked. "I just wanted to get that stuff off of it. But when I'm done with the changing table I'll get to it."

Liz smiled weakly, happy about how willing he was to do this for her. "Thank you sweetie." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek but let him continue. "I'm just really anxious to see this room put together. I can't wait for this little one." She told her husband, rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Me too." Todd said, tossing the now empty box aside. "Maybe he'll be early even" he thought, excited at the thought. He fished around through the stuff and found the plastic bag containing the directions among other things, and handed them off to Liz. "Hey, were we planning on doing much for my birthday this year?" He asked her suddenly. It was coming up in about a week.

"St Todd." She responded quickly to his question, hoping she sounded sincere. "I completely forgot hunny."

"Oh" Todd said, trying to hide his hurt, which he was pretty sure he did. He was just a little surprised that's all, that Liz would forget about his birthday. She was always so on top of stuff like that. He shrugged and looked nonchalant. "I just thought I'd ask, since, dad asked if I wanted some Dodger tickets that night which he can get from the office, and I told him I wasn't sure what we were doing yet." He started assembling what appeared to be the biggest part of the changing table, not waiting for Liz's instructions.

"Well Todd. It's not too late to make some plans. Or we can just take the tickets if you want." She told him, hoping that the surprise she had in store would definitely surprise him.

Todd shrugged as he continued working. "I don't know. A game sounds fun though. Although I know you won't feel like traipsing up and down all the steep stairs." He commented to her. "Nah" he said, with a shake of his head, as he just made up his mind, "its ok, we don't have to do anything special. You're getting closer to your due date anyhow, so it's probably for the best." He looked a few of the pieces, not sure what to do next. "Hey can you pass me the instruction booklet back?" He asked her, his back to her.

Passing him the instructions she tried to reply positively. "Todd, if you want to go the game, it's fine with me. I want to do something you want. Don't let me and the baby stop you. It is your birthday." She hoped that even though she tried to convince him, he wouldn't take the tickets. In reality she did have something planned for his birthday. She'd made reservations at the Highlands Inn, in Carmel, a small town north of where they lived. She figured one last get away before the baby was born would be nice- something they'd remember.

"Elizabeth I didn't say you were standing in the way of anything." He felt the need to correct her. He eyed the instructions for a second, silently. Then he tossed them down and went back to work. "I can just watch the game on TV that night" he said as he worked. "I don't want to have to deal with the LA traffic, on my birthday or anytime

really. It's the pits. And it'll be right at rush hour..." he said as excuses, so that it wouldn't sound like SHE was the excuse. Yes he'd love to go to the game, but actually, what he'd love more is to just be with Elizabeth that night- his birthday. That's what would make him most happy. But for some reason, he felt funny about that, and embarrassed to admit it, especially to her. He stood up as the pieces were getting higher; it was obvious he was making headway. "Here can you hold this side up while I work on the other?" He asked her.

He slid over closer to her so she'd be able to hold the side without having to stand. Smiling, she spoke to him. "I'm off that day. I'll make a nice dinner for us and we'll grab a few movies, okay?" Now she had no idea how she'd be able to pull the surprise off. Maybe she'd just pack a bag for him and let him think they were going to get some videos and then just start driving to Carmel. Feeling the baby kick, she impulsively moved one hand to the right side of her stomach. "It sounds like a plan to this one." She said, smiling as she looked up to meet her husband's eyes.

Todd looked up from what he was doing and couldn't help but smiling back at her.

"Alright, since the whole family is agreed, it's a plan then." He said to her with their eyes locked. So she'd forgotten his birthday- Who cared! Guys weren't supposed to care about birthdays anyway, that was a girlie thing. Todd finished off the changing table some time later, and looked at 'his baby' proudly standing up securely, nestled against the wall where Elizabeth had instructed it be. He admired his work. "What's next?" He asked brightly, in a total handyman mood now. He however, heard Elizabeth yawn.

"Do you think maybe we could finish this tomorrow? I'm kind of tired." She pleaded, hoping he'd agree. In reality though, she had other plans in mind. She was tired- but not THAT tired. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the company of her husband.

Todd chuckled. "This is a first- me actually wanting to work on the nursery and you for once not." He commented to her. He spun the hammer around in his hand in what he thought looked like a pretty cool move. He glanced at his watch, then back at her, still sitting in that rocking chair. "Yeah it is getting late." He admitted. "I won't put anything else together tonight, but I do want to move the next project and maybe more of that stuff that's cluttering the living room into this room at least." He told her, as he spun the hammer again. He then hooked it to his jean pocket and laughed. "Think I'd look sexy with a tool belt?" He asked her jokingly with a laugh as he comically turned his head to look over his shoulder at his behind.

"Hmmmm... Not so much." She joked back with him. "Where you'd look really good tonight is in bed. In bed with me." She told him, hoping he'd get the hint and give up on working on the nursery.

Todd raised his eyebrow comically at her. "Are you trying to seduce me- again?" He joked with her, thinking back to the last time Liz had been feisty, a few weeks ago, when they'd had a crazy time in the shower. "Let me get this stuff cleaned up" he told her, "While you go get comfortable in the bed." He smacked her lips with his as he passed by her, and she in turn pinched his cute little butt at the same time. They were both laughing.


	22. Chapter 21: Breakfast on Hold

Chapter 21: Breakfast on Hold

Liz slowly woke up. She looked at the clock and almost jumped up in a hurry. It was two hours past the time she usually got up for work. She was just about ready to get out of bed when she realized that she was on maternity leave and didn't have to get up. She flopped back in bed. She rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling. It was pretty much the only thing she could see since her stomach was in the way. She was less than two weeks away from her due date and she was ready for it. It was hard to do any of the things she usually did. She hadn't tied her own shoes in three weeks and she was finding it hard to dress herself. She yawned pondering if she should get up now or enjoy a few more minutes in bed. She looked over at Todd. He was sleeping soundly and she smiled. She felt so bad for running him ragged, but currently he was stuck at home with her and indulging all her wishes. Besides, that was his job, wasn't it? He still had another three weeks before he had to get back to working at the school five days a week as the AD. Sports seasons started next week and within in a month he'd be crazy busy all over again. She figured she might as well get him prepared. Todd opened up one of his eyes halfway and let out a little tired groan.

"I felt you watching me." He said to her in a thick, sleep-laden voice. He didn't know what time it was but figured and hoped it was late. For the past couple of months he only got up early one or two times a week to go into work at the school, but today was not one of them. He loved summer vacation. It was like being a kid all over again. So he got to sleep in, if Liz let him that is. "What's going on?" He asked her sleepily as he closed his eyes once again. Liz smiled. "Well you're just so cute when you sleep." She said stroking his cheek. It was true. He looked like a sleeping child. She was just about ready to settle back down and try to get to sleep again when she felt that persistent urge to use the bathroom. She groaned to herself and struggled to get up. It seemed like she couldn't stray more than five feet away from the bathroom without having to go. She walked to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Hrrmph." Todd sounded, incoherently at that. He closed his eyes again, but then opened both of them when he felt the bed dip considerably as Elizabeth sat up and scooted off her side of it. He saw her struggle to get up then his eyes followed her as she waddled to the bathroom. Todd shut both of his eyes again and snuggled down deeper into his pillow. Just because Elizabeth was up didn't mean he had to get up- right? Todd peeked at the red lights on the alarm clock. 8:30? That certainly wasn't sleeping in for him!

Liz used the bathroom and quickly went back to bed. She slid into the bed as carefully as she could. But it ended up being more of a large drop. She pulled the covers back from Todd and snuggled in close. She closed her eyes. She was hoping she could get in another hour or so before she had to get up.

"Li-izzzzz" Todd groaned. Why did she have to get all snuggly with him right now? Couldn't she tell he wanted to sleep some more. Why did she have to get so damn close to him right now? It was hard to sleep like that. Couldn't she give him some space? "You stole all the covers." He complained to her instead, in a voice still thick with

sleep.

"Well you're hogging them!" She retorted. She rolled onto her other side so she didn't have to look at him. She tried to fall asleep but Todd kept pulling at the covers.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, pulling them back.

"Well you left the bed." Todd explained to her. He was starting to get a little cold. Well not cold per say but he was loosing that bed warmth, and his bare chest was feeling the room temperature air hit it. Todd kept yanking at the covers until he felt satisfied that he had enough of them to cover his body with, and of course was sufficient enough to snuggle in. "I need more I'm bigger than you." He exclaimed with a half smile as he felt happy in his cover win, as he once again closed his eyes. Then he realized how untrue that statement was- not with Liz in her current 'state.' She now doubled him in size.

"No, you're not!" Liz said pulling the covers back. She rolled closer to Todd so she could get more covers. She was starting to see that this fight was pointless, and she still wanted sleep.

Todd realized with Liz's last swipes she'd stolen half of his covers. Now only half of his body was covered. "You know, I think I made a mistake in pestering you to go on maternity leave." He managed to get out through a yawn as he rubbed his cheek. "Sleeping in used to be so much easier."

Liz rolled her eyes, "I told you so" she said with her most superior voice. She knew that Todd was going to get sick of her soon enough. She gave him a bit of covers but she stayed on her side wanting to get the rest of the sleep in. Even though she was getting plenty of sleep she had become drowsier lately and had absolutely no energy.

Todd laid there for a few more minutes, not sure how long or how short it really was. But he wasn't going to get back to sleep- that he could tell. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Hoping that it might bore him into sleep, he kept looking. Every once in while he'd sigh or sniff or shift. He looked. And looked some more. Sleeping in wasn't fun-or possible- unless she was sleeping too. He moved his neck to the side to look at Elizabeth. "You don't feel like making breakfast this morning, do you?" He asked in a hopeful voice. Lately breakfast for him- at whatever hour he ended up crawling out of bed, meant a bowl of cocoa puffs, or if he felt like a hot breakfast- an Egg

McMuffin from McDonalds.

Liz rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like cooking now. She hated being on her feet. Her ankles were swollen and her legs felt numb. She knew how much he wanted a home cooked breakfast though. After all, it had been awhile..... Shrugging her shoulders she made him an offer. "Only if you help me."

Todd thought for a second. "Never mind." He decided. He would settle for the bowl of cocoa puffs. Then he laid there a little longer. Was she still trying to sleep? Then he started to think about what he had asked her, and his response. He really loved her cooking- especially the way she cooked breakfast. And it had been a long time since she

had cooked breakfast for them. Today they were both home. It might be the last chance they had at having breakfast alone together for a while. His mouth was already watering at the thought of what she'd cook for him. "I changed my mind." He announced to the quiet bedroom. He used his knee to nudge her butt. "You cook and I'll help."

Liz groaned, "Okay, what would you like?" She asked, rolling on her back and looked at him. Now that she thought about it, French Toast sounded pretty good.

"Everything." Todd said, smiling his cutest smile at her.

"A little more specific please?" Liz said chuckling lightly. Todd knew that smile always got to her. She could never say no to him when he used it on her. "Only if you help me." She added one more time.

"You got it." Todd said, closing his eyes and smiling lazily. "I specifically would like a little of everything." He opened one eye and peered at her. "Or actually, how about a lot of everything?" He corrected.

"How about some French Toast and some bacon?" She said laughing, yet hoping he'd be content with that. "And maybe some eggs?"

"Yum...okay." Todd said, his mouth watering. "And sausage too? I think we've got some in one of the bins." Starting to get carried away, he added to his order. "Do you think you can squeeze some fresh orange juice? Oh and how about hash browns? They sound good too!"

"What about just dry cereal?" Liz said sarcastically.

"No cereal doesn't go with everything else." Todd said, purposely not getting where she had been going with that."

"Listen I'm your wife, Todd. Not your short-order cook." She said struggling to get up, obviously aggravated. "Now do you want to help me get up?"

Todd groaned with a laugh, wanting to add something more. "This morning you are." He teased her. "I don't want you thinking maternity leave is for you to just kick back and relax. It's for you to take care of your babies." He said, flashing her that same sweet, cute, sexy, smile. He laughed at her. "Why don't you go get everything out and start the oven or microwave or stove or whatever, and then I'll join you." Todd suggested as he helped her up.

Liz rolled her eyes. She figured she wasn't going to get any help from him. The last time she had asked him to cook it involved opening up a hot pocket and putting that in the microwave. Something told her that he wouldn't have a much of a variety in his diet if it weren't for her. After slipping on her slippers, she walked to the kitchen yawning. So much for the relaxing. She pulled out the skillet for the bacon and got out measuring cups for the pancake batter. Those would be easier and faster to make than French toast.

She had just started to measure out the milk when she felt a sharp pain lower abdomen. "Oww." She moaned, dropping the milk. It wasn't that intense, but it did surprise her. She leaned on the counter waiting for it to go away. She looked at her watch seeing how long it was going to last. "Todd." She yelled.

Todd's head popped up from the pillow at her first scream and by her second, he was halfway down the hall. His heart was pounding and his eyes were a bit wild. He raced into the kitchen and saw Liz leaning up against the counter, one hand on her stomach, her other arm out, bracing herself against the counter. Todd saw milk dripping off of the counter and down the cabinet and to the floor. "What is it?" He asked worriedly, rushing to her side.

"I think I felt a contraction." She looked worried, looking up to him. The pain slowly drifted away but her back felt really sore.

His eyes widened beyond belief. "Oh my god now!? You're having contractions! But its two weeks early! "

"Yes I know that too Todd!" Liz said biting her lip. She waited to see if there were anymore that would come.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, still surprised. The baby was coming? Now? It was coming? He'd been counting on two more weeks! He wasn't ready yet! "Well come on, we've got to get to the hospital." Todd said frantically, as he held out his hand for Liz to step gingerly and carefully through the milk puddle at her feet.

"Wait. I need to turn off the oven, and then I need to pack my bags." She said shaking his hand off. She hurried to the stove and switched it off and went waddling back to the bedroom.

"Liz, there's not time for that!" Todd said, following after her in just his red plaid boxers which he'd slept in. They weren't doing this right! It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The bag was supposed to be packed. They were supposed to have two more weeks to get ready for the baby. Todd was frantic. He grabbed his keys from the top of

dresser and stuffed his feet in a pair of Old Navy thong sandals he found easily laying in the closet and stood at the door- in just his boxers, and shouted at her, "Come on Liz! Forget about the bag. We've got to go!"

"Todd put on some clothes!" she scolded him, "We have plenty of time." She was grabbing her overnight bag. She grabbed a few shirts and pants and some toiletries.

Todd looked at her in bewilderment. They had to leave so that she could get to the hospital to give birth and here she was packing casually like they were leaving for vacation tomorrow. He looked down at himself and realized he really should probably put some clothes on. In two quick strides he was at the closet and took out a pair of his jeans and pulled them up. He zipped them up and grabbed the first t-shirt he could, and put it on. It was a "Frankie Says Relax" t-shirt which Todd had been given at a white elephant gift exchange that the team had had at the end of the season. "Come on!"

Liz cringed when she saw Todd's shirt. It looked like it belonged back in the mid 80's. She was about to say he should have kept it in that decade but thought better of it. She grabbed a sweatshirt for him since she didn't want the doctors to think they were retarded or something. Todd looked like a five year old who had to go to the bathroom, bobbing up and down by the doorway to their bedroom. "Okay, I'm ready." She told him finally.

"Come on come on" Todd beckoned her as he ushered her out as he re-stuffed his feet in his flip flops- this time having them go on the correct feet. He held the sweatshirt in his hand, not sure why Liz had handed it to him. It was August- it wasn't cold. Still, Todd held onto it, and grabbed the bag from Liz's hand and hustled them out of the

house.

Liz grabbed his tennis shoes on the way out. Guys with flip flops just did not seem right. She stopped looking back at the house. In probably two days this house would have one more person she thought to herself. She smiled almost sentimentally.

Todd helped get Elizabeth into the car- they were taking hers since that's the car they had set up the car seat in. Plus it was easier for her to get into than his truck. Todd ran to his side, accidentally stepping out of one of his flip flops, hurried and scooted it back on,

then got in. He gunned the engine and sped off down the street, apprehension forming within him. He was going to become a father. Todd kept his eyes sealed on the road, as he wondered to himself, am I ready to become a father?

An Hour and a Half Later:

Todd and Elizabeth traipsed back up the steps of their house. Both quiet. Todd got to the door first, and opened it. It opened with a creak, and lightly tapped against the wall on the inside. Both Todd and Elizabeth turned and looked at each other, then back at the open door. Home again. All two of them. Todd waited for Elizabeth to go in first, which she did.

"You still feel like breakfast?" he heard her ask him dully as she stepped inside.

Todd walked in after her, and shut the door behind him. It closed with a thud. "Nah, I'm uh, not hungry anymore." Todd told her, even though he probably hadn't needed to. He tossed his keys on the kitchen table and sat down in a chair. Suddenly he had two new names that they could possibly use if the baby was a boy: either Braxton, or

Hicks. Todd rolled his eyes, and saw the puddle of milk still on the kitchen floor from when Liz had spilled it about an hour ago during one of her "contractions". He sighed, knowing that needed to get cleaned up or else it would start to sour up. "Well- he thought to himself as he got up out of the chair and grabbed some paper towels, then squatted over the milk to clean it up- I certainly have more time to decide if I'm ready to become a father. Braxton-Hicks contractions is what Liz had experienced in the kitchen a little awhile ago as she was just starting to prepare one of her mouth watering breakfasts. What was it the doctor had explained to them, making both he and Liz feel utterly, totally, moronic, "The uterus is just practicing for the event." As in, she wasn't going into labor, you moron, which is what Todd felt like the doctor had REALLY been telling him. Todd stood up and tossed the soggy paper towels into the trash can. He felt a pinch on his toe where the flip flop was rubbing uncomfortably against his skin.

Liz sat down in the chair her chin in her hands. Her doctor had warned her about these and that she would experience them. Being a first time mother though she had panicked and instantly thought that they were labor pains. She sighed. At least now they would be more prepared. They left the bag packed and easily accessible right next to the door. Todd had promised that he would dress like a regular person instead of a stand in for That 80's Show. She watched as Todd cleaned up the spilt milk. The phone rang and she stood up to go get it. She answered it in a deflated voice, "Hello?"

"Well don't sound too excited!" came from the other end as Liz scrunched her forehead. It was her sister. She looked at the clock to make sure. Yep, it was still only 10 am. But usually Jess was either still in bed or at work.

"Hey Jess, what's going on?" Liz said cheering up a bit.

"Well I was just sitting here bored to death at work and I thought of you cooped up in the house all day with Mr. boring as butter and thought that maybe we should go shopping for baby stuff, I mean little Amanda pretty much only has a crib!" Liz rolled her eyes. Her sister was not only stuck on the fact that she was having a girl, but that she

and Todd were going to name her Amanda. Liz had pretty much dismissed it up until a few weeks ago when she told Jess that they did not know the sex and to just drop it, but it was obvious that it was still going on.

"Jessica," Liz started in a calm voice, "We don't know if it will be a little Amanda or a little Aaron, so we are waiting to shop until after the birth," she said. Todd must have known it was Jessica because he wasn't paying attention and was cleaning up the rest of the mess. "Besides Jess I'm practically nine months pregnant and I just got back from the hospital because I thought I had gone into labor."

"Oh my god!" Jess screamed, "Are you alright?" she asked, "If you wait right there I can come over and be with you."

"No Jess I'm fine it wasn't anything serious, besides Todd's here and we're fine," Liz answered.

"Whatever, but I know you would have more fun with me than with the wonder bread!" she hung up.

Liz looked at the telephone. She's never going to grow up! She thought to herself. She put the phone back in the cradle and turned to Todd. All of a sudden she was hungry. She took out all the things Todd just put away and turned on the oven. Her pancakes sounded really good now.

Todd watched her take all the stuff back out. "You're still gonna cook?" He asked her, surprised to say the least. "It's ok Liz, I really don't need you to cook me breakfast anymore." He took his flip flops off.

"Who said I was cooking for you?" she said looking at him. She pulled out the milk and got the pancake batter out. She got a bunch of measuring cups out and started frying the bacon.

Todd opened his mouth to reply, then paused, then shut it. He was having a hard time reading her mood. "So is your zany sister still stuck on that Amanda business?" He asked her as he walked into the living room, making small talk.

"Yea it seems like it, I don't know where she got the idea that it was a girl," Liz said blushing. She was glad that Todd had left the room.

Todd sat down in the recliner and looked for remote. It wasn't where it was supposed to be. Sighing, he got back up and looked around the living room, shuffling magazines. "You know Liz, maybe we should start to seriously talk about names" he proposed.

Liz finished up her pancake batter and poured it on the stove. She choose to ignore his question. She had already picked out a few good names already and she didn't want to give them up. She already knew it was a girl, since she asked the doctor personally when Todd was out of the room. She wanted to know for her sake so she could buy things to prepare for the baby. Her mother had designed the nursery and it leaned more towards a girl. She finished up her breakfast and turned off the stove putting it on a plate.

Todd didn't hear Liz answer him, so he just decided to 'whatever' it, as all he did ear was the sounds from a kitchen of her busy at work. Hmm, maybe he was still hungry after all......he was always hungry, especially when Liz cooked breakfast. Todd found the remote and then settled back into the recliner, turning on the TV. He was embarrassed to admit it but he had become a little addicted to the morning soaps. And since he was home during the summer.....he was able to watch them, and so he did. A few minutes later he saw Liz walk into the living room, carrying her plate. As she passed by him Todd swiped a piece of bacon off of her plate and bit into it. Yum. He turned the TV volume down some. "You got a plate for me?" he asked her, as he watched her carefully settle down into the couch. He chewed on his bacon as he waited for her to respond. "Come on Liz- lets talk baby names. Maybe Jessica isn't totally off her rocker for once. Just cause we don't know what it is yet doesn't mean we can't start talking about it. Come on, tell me a boys name and a girls name, then I'll tell you what I think of them. Then I'll pick two myself, and you can give me your opinion."

"You said you weren't hungry!" Liz said guarding her plate. She slapped his hand away when he tried to swipe another piece across the end table between the two of them. Liz thought about what Todd said. In reality she had already discussed this with Jess and the both had liked Amanda. Right after she had found out she was having a baby girl she had told Jessica. Now she realized it probably wasn't the best idea but at least she had someone to discuss specific girls names, dresses, dolls, and what she was going to do with her daughter when the time came. She was glad she was having a daughter. And she rejoiced in the thought and was very excited. Now that she knew she was having a girl Liz hated the thought of wasting time talking about boy names. "Actually I like Amanda," she said taking a bite of her bacon.

Todd stood up from his recliner and wiped the bacon grease on his shirt. "Fine I'll go make my own plate." Todd said, getting up. He walked into the kitchen but continued the conversation. "Yeah but Liz that's your like-" he paused in dishing out his plate and thought, "-your great great great grandma's name or something. Don't we want to go unique? Something all our own" he asked, coming back into the living

room and sitting back down on the recliner, a couple of pancakes and

strips of bacon on his plate. He looked up at Liz.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "I guess its just a family tradition," she said. "I don't suppose you had a better one?"

"Well honestly I haven't really though yet" Todd confessed. "I thought we could think and come up with something together." He chewed his bacon. "If it's a girl, I don't know, what about...." he racked his brain. "Cassie?"

Liz scrunched her nose, "I read somewhere that girl names ending with that 'e' sounding like Jenny and Sandy, and Cassie aren't taken as seriously in life like in the business world," Liz said emphatically.

"Yeah but those are y's. Cassie would be ie. Hey my mom's name ends with a y" Todd suddenly realized with a chew of his butter and sugar topped pancakes. He didn't use syrup. "Besides, Billie's name ends in an ie. Look, I mean, I wasn't set on Cassie, it was just a suggestion."

"I don't like Cassie," Liz said. She struggled to get out of the couch. It was becoming harder and harder to do these simple tasks. She got out and went to the kitchen to put her dish in the dishwasher.

"Ok, well tell me one that you do like." Todd said, racking his brain for more. He thought about girls who went to the school he worked at.

"I dunno," Liz said. She had pretty much already decided on Amanda, "I really liked Kristina," she said.

"Well I kinda like that one, but loose the 'A'. What about Kristen?"

"Kristen is pretty, what about Ariana?" Liz asked.

Todd was in the middle of chewing and a made a face. "Ariana? Yuck. It sounds foreign" he retorted honestly. "What about Alyssa?"

Liz shook her head, "No that sounds like a farmer's daughter's name."

Todd burst out laughing. "What, how in the world do you get that?" He wanted to know. "Ok, what about Tessa? Or Marissa?" He asked, thinking of two girls who were best friends and on the JV girls basketball team.

"Tessa sounds like a black girls name, and Marissa sounds like a name that you give a girl who you know is going to get in trouble," Liz said.

Todd laughed again. The Tessa he was thinking about had blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. And she was very, very, white. But she had honed in correctly on the Marissa. She was a bit of a troublemaker when she wanted to be. She had jeopardized her place on the team a few times by her actions. He sat and thought, really thought, as he finished off his pancakes. Then it hit him. A name he really liked. And would fall in love with as a possible name for a possible daughter. "Hey Liz!" he asked, setting his plate on the floor, "what about something like, Alexandria? And then, for nicknames, we could go with either Alex or Ali" he said, smiling, really falling in love with this name. It was the first one he had suggested that he felt passionate for. The others had just been names thrown out.

Liz thought about it. The first thing that had come to mind was her old friend Enid. During her freshman year of college she had changed it to Alexandria. At first she had hit some rocks, but she had really hit her stride and was very happy now with her husband Noah. Liz had talked to her a few months ago, when they had met in the grocery store. Alex had two little boys with her and she looked just as how she remembered her. Liz nodded. "Yea that would be a great name," she replied honestly.

"Really? You like it?" Todd asked, delighted at this. "Well, but I mean, who knows if its even gonna be a girl, right?" Todd said, telling himself not to get psyched up for a little baby girl that he could possibly name Alexandria.

"Honey what about boy's names?" he asked her, remembering the 50/50 chances. "Well besides Todd Junior of course." he teased.

"No junior names please," Liz said. "Jess already hates the name Todd, she doesn't need a second reason. "I was thinking Matthew," she said kind of dull-ly. She wasn't too excited for them, since she knew her baby would definitely no qualify for a Matthew. Maybe they could brainstorm for their next child.

"Matthew, yeah, I could get into that." Todd said, thinking. "Matt, or Matty" he smiled. "Kinda Biblical sounding though. But I like it. He tried to think of a male little version of him. Well, of Liz and him. "What do you think of Joshua. Josh."

"Yea that's cute," Liz said agreeing with him. She leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. The baby was moving. She had read in her pregnancy books that by now the baby had settled in a set position. She had taken a non-stress test and gotten the position of the baby. Everything was great and the doctor had pegged the pregnancy right on schedule. She had told liz that she had a good 2 weeks left. But now whenever the baby moved it wasn't really pleasant. It was starting to become uncomfortable and everything seemed to be going slow lately.

"What's wrong?" Todd asked her. "You don't want to keep talking about names?" He questioned her. "I mean we just started talking about ones for a boy."

"No it's not that," Liz said. She was ready to get rid of the baby from her body. "It's just that I'm so uncomfortable! I can barely sit right, I can't sleep and it hurts to stand up, and I need to go to the bathroom again and I don't want to get up."

Todd chuckled but gave her a sympathetic "awe". He got up and went and sat beside his slightly pouting wife on the couch. He tried to put his arms around her. "Baby I'm sorry" he said to her, giving her a little squeeze. "You're doing such a good job though."

"I still feel like crap though!" Liz said, "And every time the baby moves I either can't breath or I have to go to the bathroom," she said. "I sort of wish that it had started today."

Todd gave her another little squeeze. What could he really do? Not much. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry honey" he said to her. "Would you want me to help you get up for the bathroom? Then do you want a foot and back rub?" Somehow it didn't seem like he was really on 'vacation' anymore.

"That would be nice," Liz said sitting up a bit. She took Todd's hand and he supported her back as she slowly rose from the couch. She walked to the bathroom and went coming back ready for her foot and back rub. She sat down again, "Could you by any chance get my book?" she asked.

Todd had become engrossed in the soap opera that was on now. It sure didn't take long with these dramatic storylines. "Hmm? Yeah.." Todd said somewhat distracted, tearing his eyes away a second later and getting up. "Where is it? In the bedroom?" he asked her.

"Yea, on my nightstand I think," she answered him.

"OK" Todd said walking down the hallway. Two more weeks. Two more weeks. He was telling himself, like mantra. Then the extra weight would be gone, and Liz would be Liz again, well at least with her body. Yeah they'd have knew stuff, like, diapers, crying, feedings, but that was different good. Todd grabbed a book sitting on her nightstand and the title caught his eye. He looked at it. She must have just started this one, Todd hadn't noticed it before. It's title was, "Will My Husband Be A Good Father?" Todd gulped. He was definitely feeling anxiety. What if he couldn't support his family? What if he screwed up his kid's life? Todd tried to clear it from his head as he walked back down the hall, ready to give Liz her book and her massage. Two more weeks......resonated in his head, but with a different feel than it had a minute ago.

"Not that book, the other one," she said, getting irritated as she saw the one he was extending to her. Couldn't he do just a simple task? She thought, annoyed.

Todd put a smile on his face and clenched his teeth. "Sure, sorry" he said, taking the book back and turning right back around, to get the correct book for his irritated wife. He wondered if they had a book he could read, something like, "How To Deal With the Last Two Weeks Of Your Wife's Pregnancy."

Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is The Biggie - The Birth! ;)


End file.
